


Я подвел тебя

by Gierre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Developing Relationship, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Два десятилетия Люк вынужден наблюдать, как Лея и Хан пытаются воспитывать сына, изматывая его и друг друга частыми ссорами. Он видит Бена редко, только когда они разрешают Люку прилететь, если ситуация выходит из-под контроля. Поэтому Бен не слишком радуется, оказавшись в восстановленном Храме джедаев, где его дядя пытается по крупицам воссоздать Орден. Но времени на разговоры совсем мало, потому что в Новой Республике появилась новая угроза - загадочный Первый Орден.





	Я подвел тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Много лет назад мне нравилась РВ, теперь я привыкаю к канону и чаще всего пишу тексты, которые можно было бы встроить хотя бы в одну из вариаций, но этот не относится к ним. Здесь форсьюзеры поднимают в воздух корабли, обрушивают здания, остаются живы в ситуациях, где согласно правилам "Легенд" и "Канона" должны были бы погибнуть. Возможно, больше всего влияния на поведение людей во время боя в этом тексте оказала игра Force Unleashed и совсем древние комиксы о совсем древних форсьюзерах, потому что этот текст о Скайуокерах, а у них свой уровень общения с Великой Силой. Мне так всегда казалось, во всяком случае, но пишу я это впервые. Что касается инцеста между обожемойдачтожонделает Люком и какбудтомысомневались Беном, я постарался изменить предысторию и оттенки характера этих персонажей так, чтобы стала возможна хотя бы идея, ну а верить в это или нет, читать или нет - решаете уже вы. Книги нового канона, включая "Принцессу Альдераана", я не читал, не использовал материалы из нее и мне не стыдно. Если вы понятия не имеете, кто все эти Реваны, и не читали стопицот теорий про Темного Лорда Джа-Джа, вы все равно прекрасно поймете написанное.  
> И последнее, самое важное. Если вы ждете, что 35 тысяч слов персонажи будут признаваться друг другу в любви, я упрощу вам жизнь и сокращу время. Никакого признания в любви не будет.

Лея никогда не походила на принцессу в обычной жизни. Конечно, ее подчеркнуто правильная манера говорить и предельная деликатность выдавали хорошее воспитание, но вместе с тем она могла принимать тяжелые решения и никогда не вела себя, как избалованный ребенок. Вот почему Люк испытывал к ней теплые чувства, и вот почему отказать ей не мог. Впервые увидев голограмму, он сразу понял, что перед ним человек, который своей верой в лучшее и добротой может изменить галактику.  
Хан, с другой стороны, был типичным хулиганом. Издали наблюдая за ними, Люк отчетливо видел прочную связь между ее деликатностью и его наглостью. Хотя объяснять происходящее вокруг вмешательством Силы Люк научился далеко не сразу, у него не было сомнений в том, что Лея и Хан оказались рядом не случайно. Их вело друг к другу нечто более сильное, чем случайное стечение обстоятельств. Бедный пилот-сорвиголова, подобранный дядей Беном в кантине, встретился с образованной знатной женщиной, которая приняла на себя роль лидера Сопротивления. Про них можно было писать книгу.  
Люку не приходило в голову, что у непохожих Леи и Хана когда-нибудь родится ребенок. Потом, когда Лея сказала ему о беременности, он подумал, что на свет появятся близнецы. Было бы так правильно и гармонично, если бы его сестра и лучший друг дали жизнь мальчику и девочке. Люк даже стал представлять себе, как они будут звать его дядей, а потом, когда фантазии заводили его совсем далеко из-за волнения, окружавшего Лею в те дни, он представлял, как будет учить племянницу и племянника использовать Силу. Разве могло случиться так, что дети, их дети, окажутся не связаны с Силой?  
— Мальчик! — закричал Хан, выбегая в коридор, где Люк терпеливо ждал, медитируя. Каждую минуту одиночества он использовал, чтобы восстановить баланс. Беспокойство за сестру могло дорого обойтись ему.  
«Мальчик», — мысленно повторил Люк.  
Слово «мальчик» резало слух. Оно звучало неправильно. Хан должен был произнести другие слова.  
— Эй, как на счет поздравлений? — в шутку возмутился Хан.  
— Поздравляю! Поздравляю! — Люк вскочил и бросился обнимать друга. Он хотел выбросить из головы резкий неприятный звук, дисгармонию в Силе, похожую на жужжание сломанного дроида.  
Хотел и старался изо всех сил, но Лея заметила тень на его лице. И когда с поздравлениями было покончено, задала роковой вопрос:  
— Ты увидел что-то?  
Он никогда не мог врать ей. Она была его сестрой. Их связывала Сила и нечто более прочное — кровные узы и дружба.  
— Все будет хорошо, — пообещал Люк. — Тебе не о чем волноваться. Мы справимся.  
Впоследствии, проигрывая события прошлого, он разобрался, где совершил ошибку. Убеждая себя, что «они справятся», он выбросил из уравнения свободного, дерзкого, улыбчивого Хана. Непредсказуемость в чистом виде. Именно за это качество Лея полюбила его, отбросив все сомнения. Именно за это качество сам Люк считал его лучшим другом.  
— Бен, давай поиграем! — предлагал Хан.  
Они строили башни из деталей дроидов, катались на «Соколе», играли в простые, добрые игры. Наблюдать за ними было сплошным удовольствием.  
— Бен, угадай, где я? — Хан всегда искал сложное место.  
Но Бен всегда находил.  
Он знал, где спрятался Хан, даже если их разделяли километры.  
Слышал шаги отца на другом конце просторной базы Новой Республики.  
— Нужно рассказать ему, — убеждал Люк.  
— Он еще совсем ребенок, — отвечала Лея.  
Они никогда не уточняли, о ком говорят, о Хане или о Бене.  
Месяцы мелькали с жестокостью детства, Бен рос, и Хан сам начал понимать, что поразительная догадливость сына имеет сверхъестественную природу.  
— Он использует ваши джедайские фокусы, да? — на беззаботном лице мелькнула тень тревоги.  
— Пока рано судить наверняка, — Хану Люк мог соврать в любое время. Так было лучше для них обоих.  
Прошел еще год.  
Люк увидел Бена в его комнате, заваленной мусором, который мальчик стащил на «Соколе», и подарками знакомых Леи. Бен удерживал в воздухе модель истребителя. Из груды разномастных фигурок Бен безошибочно выбрал TIE x1.  
— Бен?  
TIE x1 упал под ноги Бену — тот обернулся и испуганно посмотрел на Люка.  
— Все в порядке, — нужно было тщательно выбирать слова. — Смотри.  
TIE x1 снова поднялся в воздух, следуя мысленной команде Люка. Истребитель описал вокруг Бена круг и приземлился на место.  
— Вы тоже так умеете? — недоверчиво спросил Бен.  
— Да, — Люк зашел в детскую и осторожно прикрыл дверь.  
— Другие люди умеют делать так? — спросил Бен.  
— Некоторые умеют, — ответил Люк.  
Много раз они с Леей обсуждали этот разговор. Она не хотела, чтобы Бен слишком рано узнал правду. Печальную историю их семьи, имя Дарта Вейдера, причины падения Галактической Республики и возрождения Империи. Вопросы ребенка обязательно приведут к этим объяснениям. Люк знал, что Лея хотела бы аккуратных, дипломатичных ответов.  
— Папа умеет? — спросил Бен.  
— Нет, — разве можно было ответить на этот простой вопрос дипломатично?  
— Мама? — Бен нахмурился.  
— Она не поднимает игрушечные корабли в воздух, но она чувствует Силу, — ответил Люк.  
Он забыл, он совсем забыл, что разговаривает с ребенком.  
— Что такое Сила? Есть другая сила? — Бен запутался, и это был шанс обмануть его, обвести вокруг пальца кучей дипломатичной ерунды, но Люк посмотрел в глаза маленького мальчика и не смог соврать.  
— Есть Великая Сила, — сказал он. — Она окружает всех нас, она в тебе, во мне, в твоем отце, в твоей маме. Некоторые из нас могут чувствовать ее потоки. Ты можешь делать это. Вот почему кораблик слушается тебя, когда ты хочешь, чтобы он поднялся в воздух.  
— Раз Сила везде, значит, я могу поднять в воздух что угодно?  
Люк вздохнул. Он решил, что попытаться стоит, ведь Бен был совсем ребенком, поэтому...  
— Не рассказывай, маме, хорошо?  
Радостный Бен часто закивал головой, но спустя пару дней секрет вышел наружу, когда над праздничным столом возрожденной Республики поднялся в воздух роскошный, украшенный государственным символом торт.  
— Все это твое влияние! — кричала Лея, указывая на стоящих рядом Хана и Люка, так что не было ясно, кого конкретно она имеет в виду. — Из-за тебя он не видит границ. Если он продолжит так делать, мне придется искать объяснения. Люди боятся, а страх породит в них недоверие и жестокость. Ты этого добиваешься?  
— Он же просто ребенок, Лея! — Хан кричал так же громко. Находиться рядом с ними было все равно что еще разок испытать на себе вызванные Силой разряды Императора.  
— Он не просто ребенок, он _мой_ ребенок.  
— _Наш_ ребенок.  
Люк был единственным, кто услышал шорох. Бен рано научился ходить так тихо, что взрослые не слышали его.  
Когда Люк вошел в детскую, TIE x1 описывал под потолком мертвые петли. Заметив Люка, Бен посадил модель перед собой.  
— Они любят тебя, — сказал Люк. — Они кричат, потому что очень любят тебя и им очень важно, чтобы ты был счастлив. Вот почему они спорят. Ты понимаешь?  
— Нет, — ответил Бен, бросив на Люка взгляд, в котором обида смешалась с вызовом. — Нет, не понимаю. Я думал, будет смешно.  
— Торт? — Люк улыбнулся.  
Ему было смешно. Хану было смешно. Рассмеялись почти все. Серьезной осталась одна только Лея. Она всегда смотрела в будущее, и Люк знал, что ее рассудительность не раз спасала множество жизней. Но, глядя на Бена, он не мог представить себе, как выходка с тортом толкает его на Темную Сторону.  
— Все были такие важные, — сказал Бен, поджав ноги поближе. Он снова поднял в воздух TIE x1, убедившись, что Люк не будет ругать его за это. Истребитель описывал ровные овалы по периметру комнаты.  
— Твоя мама занимает высокий пост, Бен, — сказал Люк, усаживаясь рядом. Он выбрал Крестокрыл. Он всегда выбирал Крестокрылы. Они были мечтой его детства. Второй истребитель полетел рядом с первым. Бен улыбнулся.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Бен. — Она помогает людям. Раньше была война и все убивали друг друга. Потом вы, папа, мама и Чубакка всех спасли.  
— Кроме нас, там было еще много хороших людей, — сказал Люк.  
— Вроде адмирала Акбара? — заинтересовался Бен.  
— Да, например, адмирал Акбар.  
— Он подарил мне игрушку, — Бен указал на плюшевого человечка, сидящего в углу.  
— Бен, твои мама и папа очень добрые, и они любят тебя, ты всегда можешь на них рассчитывать. Видишь ли...  
Дверь распахнулась.  
— Вы что тут устроили?!  
Пара истребителей рухнула на пол детской. Люк и Бен вскочили на ноги.  
— Ты учишь его этим вещам? — Лея скрестила руки на груди — это не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
— Лея, его не нужно...  
— Пойдем, поговорим наедине, — она отступила, давая Люку пространство и возможность выйти из детской.  
— Пока, Бен, еще увидимся.  
— До встречи, дядя Люк.  
Они пошли по коридору, и он начал говорить ей о Силе, которая была так сильно связана с Беном, что учить его поднимать в воздух предмет не требовалось. Он делал это инстинктивно, как другие дети запоминали смешные звуки или находили забавных зверушек, а потом приручали их и играли с ними. Сила сама учила его, поэтому...  
— Тебе лучше уехать, Люк, — сказала Лея.  
Тогда он понял, что она привела его в доки.  
— Сейчас?  
— Да, прямо сейчас. Хан расстроен тем, что не понимает Бена. Я расстроена тем, что мы никак не можем найти общий язык с Ханом. Нам нужно вернуть прежние времена, Люк, пожить втроем, как раньше.  
Люк чуть не сказал вслух: «Ты не справишься с _этим_ могуществом». Он не хотел волновать ее. Бен был ребенком, он искренне любил Лею, и даже если случайно...  
— Хорошо, я только попрощаюсь с ним.  
— Нет, Люк, — она злилась. На Хана — за то, что тот занимал сторону Бена. На себя — за то, что допустила такой разлад в собственном доме. На Люка — за то, что тот видел, как тяжело им сохранять то немногое, что они создали за время восстановления Республики.  
— Ладно, — согласился Люк. — Передай ему, что я...  
— Конечно, — легко согласилась Лея. — Конечно, я передам.  
Она даже не уточнила, что именно.  
В следующий раз Люк увидел Бена спустя три года. Лея вызвала его для решения «важного вопроса». Люк отвлекся от чтения древних книг, бесконечных медитаций и поиска планет, связанных с учением джедаев, который на время превратился в его хобби.  
Он прилетел почти сразу и обнаружил Лею в ужасном состоянии. Синяки под глазами, неприятная аура страха и злость, такая сильная, что на миг он испугался. Впервые в жизни его мудрая добрая сестра была близка к Темной Стороне.  
— Он просто растворился! Исчез! Бормотал что-то про свободу и демократию, как обычно, а потом взял и исчез!  
— Ты говоришь о Хане?  
— О ком же еще. Люк, мне нужна помощь. Я должна быть в Сенате, мы решаем вопросы представительства удаленных периферийных секторов. Если меня там не будет, они разобьют квоты на...  
— Ни слова больше, — Люк прервал ее. — Все, что я хочу знать о Сенате, стоит прямо передо мной. Тебе нужно работать, я понимаю это. Чего ты хочешь от меня?  
— Бен, — она поморщилась, и Люк снова почувствовал резь Темной Стороны. Скрип стекла, больно задевший его сознание.  
— Что с ним?  
— Просто присмотри за ним, хорошо?  
Он понял, что не добьется большего расспросами, и решил проверить все сам. Старая детская пустовала. Бен Соло занял другую комнату, и от Люка не ускользнула одна важная деталь: она была так далеко от комнаты Леи, как только возможно.  
Сразу заходить в комнату десятилетнего Люк не решился. Он постучал.  
— Уходи, — сказал Бен.  
Люк чувствовал его присутствие. Он был похож на ощерившегося иглами ежа.  
«Здравствуй, Бен», — подумал Люк, касаясь двери.  
Иглы на миг растворились, а потом Бен разозлился еще сильнее.  
— Ты сбежал! — крикнул он.  
— Мне пришлось уехать, Бен. Я не мог остаться. Позволь мне войти, пожалуйста.  
Дверь распахнулась, потоком воздуха Люка чуть не сбило с ног.  
Бен сидел в дальнем углу. Под потолком летали книги, модели кораблей, детали дроидов. Названия некоторых предметов Люк не знал. Возможно, они были игрушками, а возможно, Бен нашел их где-то внутри комплекса.  
— Прости, что я уехал, — сказал Люк, осторожно закрыв за собой дверь. — Я не хотел уезжать.  
Он знал, что каждое честное слово, которое он произнесет, Бен почувствует. Правда была его лучшим оружием.  
— Ты мог предупредить.  
— Я хотел предупредить, но не мог. Я попросил твою маму сделать это.  
— Она ничего не сказала.  
— Мне очень жаль.  
— Когда ты улетаешь?  
Бен уже не был ребенком. Он задавал вопросы, которые считал целесообразными на основании полученного опыта. Они больше не были наивными. Он понял, что все, кто его окружает, рано или поздно улетают. Все, что его теперь волновало, как долго задержится в комнате очередной «друг».  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Люк. Он хотел сказать: «Я никогда не улечу отсюда», но это было бы посредственной ложью. Бену десять, а не три.  
— Мама попросила тебя прийти?  
Люк долго молчал.  
Он убеждал себя подобрать другие слова, но часть его не хотела менять ничего, и он все-таки произнес:  
— Она разрешила мне прийти.  
Бен сверкнул глазами. Он понял все сразу, без дополнительных вопросов и пояснений. _Разрешила_ означало, что раньше она _запрещала_. Люк заработал себе баллы доверия за счет сестры. Он убеждал себя, что не вредит этим Лее. Она ведь мать, Бен простит ей и не такое. В конце концов, он сказал правду. Чистую правду так, как должен был сказать, если бы отвечал в суде. Лея действительно _запретила_ ему общение с Беном.  
— Я теперь умею поднимать разные предметы, — сказал Бен, поднимая взгляд на потолок.  
— Я вижу, — Люк рассмеялся.  
Бен растерянно посмотрел на него, словно смех давно выветрился из его памяти, а потом неловко, будто заново учился, рассмеялся в ответ.  
— Покажешь мне, что тут к чему? — предложил Люк.  
— Вечером, — Бен нахмурился. — Сейчас полно людей.  
— Тебе не нравятся люди? — удивился Люк. Он помнил Бена общительным мальчиком, которому каждый на базе старался подарить игрушку.  
— _Я_ им не нравлюсь, — ответил Бен.  
Люк услышал скрежет. Темная Сторона коснулась его так отчетливо, что это было похоже на вонь болот Дагоба. Он вспомнил напутствия Йоды и заставил себя расслабиться.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Пока не наступил вечер, мы можем сыграть в интересную игру.  
— Я не маленький, — напрягся Бен.  
— Нет, это игра не для маленьких, — ответил Люк. — Мы будем читать мысли друг друга.  
— Читать мысли? — недоверчиво переспросил Бен.  
— Ты уже умеешь читать мысли. Я говорил с тобой из-за двери.  
— Ты просто произносил слова.  
— Нет, я сказал тебе «Здравствуй, Бен», не размыкая губ. Вот, послушай еще раз.  
«Здравствуй, Бен», — Люк улыбнулся.  
Бен подался вперед, пораженный тем, что увидел.  
— Значит, я не сошел с ума! — крикнул он. Потом помрачнел, будто сболтнул лишнего, и сел на место.  
— Уже слышал чужие голоса? — догадался Люк.  
— Да, — Бен не хотел, чтобы его расспрашивали.  
Люку незачем было расспрашивать. Он знал, чьи голоса слышал племянник.  
— Ладно, вот что, поиграем в другой раз. Поднимайся, мы лучше немного полетаем. Ты любишь летать?  
— Отец несколько раз брал меня с собой на «Сокол», — Бен отвернулся. Вероятно воспоминания были не из приятных.  
— У меня нет «Сокола», — ответил Люк. — Мы найдем что-нибудь в доках.  
— Мама разрешит?  
— Мы просто не расскажем ей, вот и все, — сказал Люк.  
Бен встал. Стало заметно, как сильно он вырос. Одежда на нем была идеально подогнана по размеру — Лея хорошо следила за сыном. Но по тому, как неуверенно Бен стоял перед Люком, видно было и другие стороны воспитания сенатора.  
Они залезли в недавно полученный с верфей транспортный корабль. Люк провел с дежурным техником строгую беседу о необходимости проверки систем каждого судна и, заговорив зубы диспетчеру, вывел корабль из ангара.  
— Мы что, украли его? — восхитился Бен.  
— Нет, мы его одолжили, — ответил Люк, поднимая корабль почти вертикально вверх. Бен вцепился в поручни.  
— Мама говорит, мне еще рано летать! — крикнул Бен, перекрывая рев шумного двигателя.  
— Ты же со мной, — ответил Люк. — Нужно отметить мое возвращение.  
Он дождался, когда высота будет достаточной для маневра, а потом пустил неуклюжую коробку в пике. На несколько секунд они зависли в воздухе. Бен светился радостью. Он протянул руку к горизонту, и Люк почувствовал колебания Силы. Корабль ощутимо тряхнуло, и он замер.  
Испытывая смесь восторга и ужаса, Люк отключил двигатель. Они висели в воздухе в точке, где корабль должен был пойти на резкое снижение, и их удерживало там легкое прикосновение Бена к линии горизонта, где он ощущал мнимую опору.  
— Настоящий корабль, — сказал Люк. — Не игрушечный.  
Бен начал уставать, Люк включил двигатель, и они быстро вернулись в ангар. Всю оставшуюся дорогу Бен молча разглядывал облака.  
Диспетчер обрадовался, что они вернулись, техник отчитал Люка, но самого страшного не произошло — Лея ни о чем не узнала.  
— Спасибо, дядя Люк, — сказал Бен, когда они выходили из ангара. — Было здорово.  
— Ты хотел бы научиться управлять этим? Узнать больше?  
Люк знал, что не имеет права задавать вопрос, потому что не в его власти было принимать решение.  
— Да! — Бен посмотрел на него так, что Люк сразу же пожалел о своих словах. Если что-то пойдет не так, если Лея или Хан...  
— Вот вы где! — Лея подкараулила их возле комнаты Бена.  
— Привет, мам.  
— Чем занимались? — тон Леи был нарочито беззаботным, но за ним скрывалась угроза.  
— Сходили в ангар, — ответил Бен, не моргнув и глазом.  
«Чему ты учишь ребенка?» — подумал Люк.  
— Ему же нравятся корабли, — сказал он вслух.  
— Кому в его возрасте не нравятся корабли? — улыбнулась Лея.  
Она была вежливой, доброй и рассудительной, как всегда. Но когда Люк пытался откровенно поговорить с ней, вежливость отбрасывали, и под маской он замечал обиду и смятение.  
Лея ничего не хотела слышать об обучении Бена. Их связь с Силой была лишним поводом для Хана собрать вещи и улететь в очередное путешествие. Люк не мог объяснить ей, не прибегая к ужасным словам, которые могли навсегда изменить ее отношение к сыну, что обучение нужно Бену сильнее, чем здоровые отношения в семье.  
«Он уже поднимает в воздух настоящий транспортник, он слышит ваши мысли. Настанет день, когда он превратит свою обиду в Силу, и после этого убедить его отбросить ненависть будет так же тяжело, как это было тяжело с его дедом», — думал Люк, но Лея не слышала его мыслей.  
— Очень важно, чтобы он уже сейчас понял, какую опасность...  
— Опасность? — Лея насторожилась.  
Люк старался подбирать самые невинные слова, и все равно задел ее чувства.  
— Связь с Силой Бена...  
Он прислушался. Ему показалось, что за стеной мелькнуло чужое присутствие.  
«Подслушивать нехорошо, Бен», — сказал он племяннику.  
Ответом был торопливый топот.  
— Связь с Силой у Бена очень велика, — продолжил Люк. Он держал Лею за руку, подкрепляя свои слова теплотой рукопожатия. — Я мог бы взяться за его обучение. Есть другие дети, чувствительные к Силе. Вряд ли мне хватит знаний учить многих, но я смогу собрать ровесников Бена, он не будет одинок. Лея, ты не можешь и дальше игнорировать его...  
— Не нужно рассказывать мне, что я могу делать, — она отдернула руку. Отсутствие Хана плохо влияло на нее.  
— Бену нужна...  
— Любовь, — она приняла решение — он понял это по ее взгляду. — Бену нужна любовь. Много времени уходит на работу, но я справлюсь. Его отец может воображать из себя космического пирата, но я буду рядом с Беном и покажу ему, что такое забота.  
— Лея...  
— Не нужно, Люк. Я благодарна, что ты помогаешь нам. Помогаешь мне. Но я его мать, и сейчас ему нужно, как любому ребенку его возраста, чтобы я была рядом.  
«Ты была ему нужна семь лет назад, — с горечью подумал Люк. — Теперь ему нужны знания, компания сверстников и помощь в управлении тем, что ты не можешь даже представить».  
Они расстались еще на пять лет. В следующий раз их встреча произошла на другой планете. Люк снова приехал после тревожного письма сестры.  
За плечами были долгие поиски Храма, много раскрытых тайн и еще больше — нераскрытых. Давно позабытые наставления мертвых джедаев и взгляды детей, которые только начали понимать, что чувствуют окружающий их мир иначе, чем остальные.  
Люк приехал в твердой уверенности, что заберет Бена. Даже на расстоянии он чувствовал колебания Силы, трещины, потоки, похожие на разряды, опасную близость Темной Стороны. Она окружала Бена, как кокон, и хотя он не поддавался, с каждым месяцем расстояние между этой стеной и его волей сокращалось.  
— Покажи ему, как с этим бороться, — сказал Хан.  
Только человек, для которого Сила была нелепым набором старомодных словечек, мог предложить такое.  
— Это его часть. Я не могу учить его отказываться от части себя. Он должен пройти обучение, Хан.  
— Стать джедаем? — Хан нахмурился. В последние годы хмурился он чаще, чем улыбался. Люк видел его, когда их сводили вместе дела Республики или во время редких дружеских визитов, которые заканчивались для старшего Соло под столом.  
— Путь джедая поможет ему контролировать Силу, — терпеливо ответил Люк. Он знал, что посторонним тяжело понять эту несложную истину, поэтому продолжал повторять из раза в раз.  
— Неужели нет способа убрать из него это...  
— Убрать? — Люк почувствовал, как к нему подкатывает волнами гнев. Он глубоко вдохнул и выбросил из головы все мысли, ограждая себя от этого чувства.  
— Да, — Хан ничего не заметил. — Он же страдает из-за этого. Все ребята в его возрасте влюбляются, сбегают от родителей, а он сидит там один и... Сходи к нему, сам увидишь.  
«Здравствуй, Бен», — подумал Люк, остановившись у двери племянника.  
Долгое время изнутри не раздавалось ни звука. Потом Бен открыл дверь. Руками. За этим жестом стояло что-то больше простого взросления. Люк увидел через секундное озарение, как Хан и Лея повторяют сыну, что использовать Силу для открывания дверей нельзя. Он должен делать это «как все нормальные люди».  
— Ты знаешь, почему я здесь? — спросил Люк.  
— Они сказали тебе прилететь, — Бен сел за стол перед открытой книгой. Чтение было хорошим знаком.  
— Ты вырос, — это было чистой правдой. Бен вытянулся еще сильнее, он превратился в подростка, и его голос уже сломался, хотя все еще отдавал хрипотцой.  
— Ты постарел, — беззлобно парировал Бен.  
— Я много путешествовал, — сказал Люк.  
— Рад за тебя, — в голосе сквозила ирония. — Я сижу тут целыми днями.  
— Разве ты не можешь выходить куда-нибудь?  
— Конечно. Я могу пойти на север, на юг, на восток или на запад от базы. Посмотреть на красивые ряды зданий и вернуться назад.  
— Бен, я хочу поговорить с твоими родителями, — сказал Люк. — Хочу, чтобы они разрешили тебе улететь со мной.  
Бен захлопнул датапад потрепанной обложкой и резко развернулся к Люку.  
— Это правда?  
— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, Бен, но ты должен помочь мне.  
— Что нужно сделать?  
В глазах Бена плескалась мрачной темнотой решимость сделать что угодно.  
— Для начала мне нужно знать, почему они меня вызвали.  
— Ты не знаешь?  
— Нет, в письме Лея, твоя мама, она написала, что они нуждаются в моей помощи по поводу твоего поведения.  
— Корабль, — сказал Бен. — Старые списанные корабли отправляют на переработку. Я выяснил в ангарах, какой корабль должны списать следующим, и попросил, чтобы перед тем как его отправили, позвали меня. Хотел проверить, могу ли я все еще...  
— Можешь ли ты? — Люк сделал шаг вперед. — Можешь ли ты все еще? Бен! Как ты можешь сомневаться в...  
Он осекся и еще раз посмотрел на комнату Бена. Кроме кровати, стола, стула и потрепанного датапада в комнате ничего не было. Он внимательнее посмотрел на стол и стул — их привинтили к полу.  
— Бен, — Люк подошел к племяннику, положил ладонь ему на плечо, наклонился и заглянул в глаза. — Ты _никогда_ не потеряешь эту связь. Она всегда будет с тобой. Если ты не используешь Силу, это не означает, что ты становишься слабым. Джедаи редко используют Силу, они прислушиваются к ней, стараются понять намеки, которые она дает нам. Подсказывая, что мы можем сделать для окружающих. Поднимать предметы — не главное. Некоторые джедаи не подняли ни одного корабля за всю свою жизнь и были великими людьми. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.  
Бен молча смотрел на него и внимательно слушал.  
— Тебе удалось поднять корабль?  
— Я не смог удержать его, — Бен отвернулся. — Он упал. Мама узнала и рассказала отцу. Они думали, я хотел сделать что-то плохое. Они меня боятся.  
— Нет, Бен, они не боятся тебя.  
Бен посмотрел на него снова.  
— Я знаю, что они чувствуют — это страх. Они думают, что я опасен.  
— Твой дар, Бен, это не опасность, — ответил Люк.  
— Ты говоришь так, потому что тоже можешь поднять корабль в воздух.  
— Я бы не был в этом так уверен, — усмехнулся Люк.  
— Мама сказала, ты уничтожил Звезду Смерти на истребителе. Пролетел ее насквозь и пробил ядро.  
— Сила подсказала мне, что делать, — ответил Люк.  
— Как?  
— Я закрываю глаза, чтобы лучше понять ее, — он присел перед Беном. — Закрой глаза. Теперь попробуй...  
— Как ваши дела? — в комнату вошла Лея.  
— Мама!  
Люк почувствовал его гнев. Воспоминание о Звезде Смерти накатило с новой силой. Он уже чувствовал подобное. Много лет назад.  
— Проголодался, Люк? — спросила Лея.  
Проявляя чудеса дипломатичности в Сенате, она не замечала, как вмешивается в жизнь сына. Вошла без стука и проигнорировала его возмущение.  
— Почему бы не поесть? — Люк встал и опять положил ладонь на плечо Бена.  
«Мне нужна твоя помощь, — подумал он. — Я не смогу убедить их в одиночку».  
— Хорошо, — согласился Бен.  
Они ели вчетвером. Бен быстро проглатывал красиво разложенную на тарелке еду, не обращая на нее ни малейшего внимания. Люк смотрел на него с тревогой. Бен уже лишился возможности завести друзей, большую часть времени проводил в одиночестве, потерял интерес к еде и в полной мере получил в наследство резкость и бескомпромиссность Скайуокеров. Ему нужен был терпеливый Йода, а не Люк-недоучка, и добрые воспитатели, а не Лея и Хан, которые, даже молча сидя за столом, продолжали бросать друг на друга многозначительные взгляды.  
Ночью Люк долго не мог заснуть, а потом услышал осторожный вопрос. Он мог бы прозвучать: «Ты здесь?».  
«Да», — ответил Люк. Встал с постели и вышел из комнаты. Прошел по коридорам, держась направления, которое успел почувствовать, и пришел к черному выходу из комплекса.  
Бен сидел на ступенях, глядя на звезды.  
— Они ни за что не согласятся, — сказал он.  
— У них не будет выбора.  
— Если я тебя послушаю, у них будет выбор. Если они увидят, что и без обучения я справляюсь с этим. С тем, что внутри меня. Они оставят все, как есть.  
— Чем ты занимаешься? — спросил Люк. Он знал, что Лея взялась за образование Бена раньше, чем тот научился ходить, и старался лишний раз не вникать в подробности, чтобы не расстраивать себя.  
— Разным, — ответил Бен. — Отец учил меня управлять «Соколом» несколько месяцев, потом ему пришлось улететь. Мама брала с собой на заседания Сената. Здесь у меня есть пара преподавателей, они занимаются с детьми других политиков. И еще несколько, с ними я связываюсь через ГолоНет.  
— У тебя есть хобби?  
— Другое, ты имеешь в виду? Кроме попыток поднять корабль в воздух?  
— Да, — Люк рассмеялся. — Кроме тортов и кораблей.  
— Я читаю о джедаях, — признался Бен. — Нашел немного книг в библиотеках, взял себе. Мама не знает, — он бросил на Люка испуганный взгляд.  
— Я не скажу ей. Тебе нравятся эти книги?  
— Нет, — Бен снова посмотрел на звезды. — Там написано слишком много хорошего. Так не бывает. И нет ничего конкретного. Джедаи поддерживали мир в Республике. Они носили световые мечи. У тебя есть световой меч?  
Люк достал меч из складок одежды, отстегнул и протянул Бену, не задумавшись ни на секунду. Бен взял рукоятку двумя руками и положил на ладони перед лицом, как драгоценность.  
— Он настоящий?  
— Да, это мой меч, — ответил Люк.  
— Покажешь? — Бен вернул ему рукоять.  
— Не здесь, — Люк кивнул в сторону патруля, который браво маршировал по периметру, вероятно, заметив их издали.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Бен, — но в другой раз покажешь?  
— Конечно, покажу, — ответил Люк. — Однажды у тебя тоже будет световой меч.  
— Нет, — Бен посмотрел под ноги и пнул камень. — Они никогда не позволят мне. Мама хочет, чтобы я стал политиком. Учит меня писать речи, подсовывает книжки. Отец надеется, что я буду пилотом.  
— Тебе необязательно быть тем, кем они хотят тебя видеть, Бен, — сказал Люк. Как в прошлый раз, когда он выдал Бену тайну о запрете Леи, он ощутил, что предает старого друга и родную сестру. — Ты можешь быть тем, кем хочешь быть сам.  
— Я хочу научиться использовать Силу, — ответил Бен. — Хочу научиться слушать ее, хочу поднять в воздух самый большой корабль, сделать световой меч и сражаться. Я хочу... — он повернулся к Люку, — хочу увидеть других, таких же как я. Ведь они существуют?  
— Конечно, — Люк видел некоторых совсем недавно. Многие родители провожали его с надеждой, что через пару лет он вернется за их детьми, чтобы учить. — Их много, Бен, их очень много.  
— Они умеют то же, что я?  
— Нет, — Люк улыбнулся. — Большинство из них не умеет почти ничего. Некоторые могут делать часть того, что умеешь ты.  
— Значит, я сильнее, чем они? — он внимательно следил за Люком. Врать было нельзя.  
— Да, Бен, ты сильнее. Намного сильнее.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Бен. — Я смогу их защитить.  
Бен посмотрел в звездное небо. Что сказала бы Лея, если бы услышала их разговор? Как она отнеслась бы к выводу, который ее сын сделал, узнав о своей силе?  
На следующий день они с Беном отправились в путешествие. Хан собирался присоединиться к ним, но в последний момент вспомнил о важной встрече. Лея несколько раз спросила, куда они пойдут и как долго будут там.  
— Расслабься, с ним будет Люк, — Хан подмигнул лучшему другу.  
На короткий миг Люк почувствовал себя Беном. Его только что использовали, чтобы лишний раз поддеть Лею.  
— Не сомневаюсь, что с Люком Бен будет в безопасности, — ответила Лея. — Но мне нужно знать, где мой ребенок.  
— Он уже не ребенок, может о себе позаботиться!  
Люк знал, что они перекидываются этими фразами по привычке, он почти научился отрешаться от происходящего в присутствии Хана и Леи, но стоящий рядом с ним Бен все внимательно слушал. Для него, несмотря на бесконечные повторения, это было самым важным на свете. Люк понял, что должен увезти его, если не хочет, чтобы Бен вырос замкнутым, озлобленным подростком. Будь он обычным человеком, это привело бы к формированию сложного характера, но он чувствовал Силу так же легко, как ощущал запахи и слышал звуки. Если он станет замкнутым и жестоким, шаг на Темную Сторону станет лишь вопросом времени.  
Когда они прощались возле кара, Люк решил еще раз поговорить об этом с Леей. Он отвел ее в сторону и, тщательно подбирая слова, сказал:  
— Бен особенный, и ты это знаешь. Ему нужно учиться управлять Силой. И ему не стоит видеть вас, когда вы спорите, его это расстраивает.  
— Люк! — она посмотрела на него с таким пониманием, что он забыл на минуту обо всех проблемах. — Люк, я знаю! Я чувствую в нем эту силу. Мне снится, что он уходит. Я так боюсь, что он уйдет, Люк, туда... в темноту. Я изо всех сил стараюсь уберечь его от этого. Ты понимаешь меня?  
Конечно Люк понимал ее. Разве он не был ее братом? Разве он не стоял лицом к лицу с Дартом Вейдером, которого привела к Темной Стороне любовь?  
— Лея, рано или поздно он уйдет, — Люк взял ее руки в свои. — Все дети уходят. Он может уйти, одетый в робу джедая, и будет защищать Республику, которую ты любишь больше собственной жизни. Но если мы не поможем ему, он уйдет... иначе.  
— Люк, — она серьезно посмотрела на него. — Я знаю, кто он такой. Я помню, как на моих глазах погибла моя родная планета. Когда я закрываю глаза, прислушавшись, я могу вспомнить дыхание отца. Ужасные хрипы сломанного человека. Я помню обо всем этом, Люк, не сомневайся. Но я его мать, и я клянусь тебе, что я приложу все усилия к тому, чтобы с Беном не случилось ничего плохого. Сейчас он злится, он потерян. Знаешь, в его возрасте я тоже не могла понять, почему мир такой сложный. Он взрослеет, для него важно, чтобы рядом был человек, который будет любить его.  
Люк хотел вмешаться и сказать, что он может стать этим человеком.  
— Нет, — Лея печально улыбнулась. — Ты хочешь дать ему в руки оружие, но он не готов. Он по-прежнему ребенок. Повзрослевший, подросший ребенок.  
— Джедаев учили...  
— Нет, — взгляд Леи ожесточился. — Люк, ты сам видел, к чему привело Дарта Вейдера следование учению джедаев. Он совершил ошибку, но Бен его внук, и никто не знает, насколько сильной была роль джедаев. Ты сам начал обучение намного позже и справился со всем.  
— Если бы я начал обучение раньше, Лея...  
— Люк, — она отступила. — Я не отпущу Бена с тобой. Не сейчас. Ему многое нужно понять о мире, который окружает его. Он продолжит учебу, я буду внимательно следить за его состоянием.  
— Хорошо, — Люк тоже сделал шаг назад. — Я понял тебя. Мы просто погуляем вокруг. Посмотрим на природу. Ему будет полезно погулять по лесу.  
— Да, — согласилась Лея. — Думаю, как раз это ему сейчас и нужно. Спасибо тебе, что согласился прилететь.  
Люк не стал отвечать, что Бен был главной проблемой, над которой он размышлял в последние годы. Храм, книги, другие ученики — все оказалось мелочью. Но почувствовать присутствие Бена в Силе, даже когда он был на другом конце галактики, не представляло сложности. И если Люк, с трудом закончивший обучение на Дагоба, мог сделать это, значит, могли и другие. Спрятавшиеся в тени джедаи и другие форсьюзеры, которых не могло не заинтересовать присутствие в галактике подобного существа.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил Бен, когда Люк вернулся к нему.  
Медленно, без спешки, они направились в сторону красивого тропического леса. Высокие деревья давали много тени, и в ней активно разрастались лианы, кустарник и яркие, остро пахнущие цветы.  
— Твоя мама считает, что тебе рано проходить обучение джедая, — сказал Люк.  
— Я так и знал.  
— Мы сегодня задержимся, — продолжил Люк.  
— Задержимся?  
— Да, — он отодвинул край робы, показывая рукоять светового меча, — нужно многое показать тебе.  
В тени леса Люк рассказал Бену о световых мечах, о балансе Силы и о необходимости медитаций. Он догадывался, что другого шанса может не представиться. Вряд ли их разговор с Леей останется без последствий. Нельзя было улетать, не рассказав Бену хотя бы основы.  
— Джедаи придерживаются Светлой Стороны Силы, — говорил Люк, вспоминая Йоду. Болота заменил буш, камни — поваленные стволы деревьев.  
— Потому что джедаи защищают других? — спросил Бен.  
— Нет, — Люк знал о главных ошибках трактовки учения джедаев и пытался избежать их, не пускаясь в подробные разъяснения. — Нет, Бен, джедаи поступают так по другим причинам. Если ты хочешь защитить другое существо, ты можешь зайти очень далеко в своих желаниях. Переступить грань и оказаться на Темной Стороне. Если ты окажется на Темной Стороне, она завладеет твоими мыслями и очень скоро ты забудешь, что хотел защищать других. Вот почему джедаи держатся Света. Мы не вмешиваемся в природу сильнее необходимого. Естественный порядок вещей — воля Силы. Мы следуем за направлением, которое Сила указывает нам, и так можем защитить тех, кто нам дорог.  
— Нашу семью?  
— Нет, — Люк обвел взглядом лес, — нет, всех, кто нам дорог.  
— Разве не важнее защитить семью и друзей?  
— Джедаи не заводят семьи, они не заводят друзей, — ответил Люк. Ему приходилось повторять чужие слова, прочитанные в книгах. Вся его жизнь противоречила этому. Он продолжал защищать свою семью, даже теперь, стоя перед Беном в тени деревьев.  
— У меня есть мама и папа, — возразил Бен. — И ты, ты ведь тоже моя семья.  
— Джедаев очень мало, Бен, — сказал Люк. — Сейчас мы не можем полностью следовать учению. Нужно восстановить Храм и начать все с начала. Долгое время джедаев истребляли.  
Слово было опасным, но Люк пошел на риск. Бену было пятнадцать, в пятнадцать лет люди сталкиваются с вещами похуже рассказов о войнах.  
— Ситы? — догадался Бен.  
— Да, ситы истребляли джедаев.  
— Дарт Вейдер! — Бен рад был показать, что уже многое знает, но эта радость в сочетании с произнесенным именем произвела на Люка плохое впечатление. Тень дерева легла на лицо Бена, разделив его на две половины.  
— Да, в том числе Дарт Вейдер.  
— Мама говорит, он был ужасным человеком и ты победил его.  
— Дарт Вейдер, — Люк сделал вид, что ему нужно откашляться, подбирая слова, — совершил много жестоких поступков, и я был рядом с ним, когда он умер.  
— Ты его убил? — Бен потянулся ближе, тень заполнила его лицо полностью. Люк не мог избавиться от наваждения.  
— Нет, Бен, я не убивал его. Он спас меня.  
— Спас? — недоверчиво спросил Бен. В историях Леи, скорее всего, не было ничего об искуплении. Должно быть, она считала это слишком сложным для ребенка.  
— Перед смертью Дарт Вейдер смог покинуть Темную Сторону и спас мне жизнь. Он умер, вернувшись на путь джедая.  
— Но он был плохим человеком? — настаивал Бен.  
— Бен, ты хочешь узнать, как все было? — спросил Люк, уводя племянника от опасного максимализма.  
— Конечно!  
— Много лет назад я жил на далекой планете, меня воспитывали добрые люди, они были бедны, и я, как мог, помогал им. Мне нравилось чинить дроидов, я мечтал стать пилотом. Дядя Бен, человек, в честь которого Лея и Хан назвали тебя, встретился со мной...  
— Я знаю это историю, — перебил Люка разочарованный Бен. — Потом вы встретили отца и полетели спасать мир.  
— Нет, — чтобы привлечь внимание Бена, Люк поднял в воздух несколько камней. Теперь для Бена этот простой фокус был запрещенным искусством, и он следил за тем, как кружили над их головами похожие на крошечные метеориты объекты.  
— Мама отправила послание дяде Бену, послание было в дроиде, дядя Бен рассказал тебе, что ты джедай, и...  
— Нет, — снова сказал Люк, продолжая искать лазейки к подростку, которому надоели старые сказки родителей.  
— Расскажи! — потребовал Бен, наконец.  
— Дядя Бен, магистр джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби, один из немногих выживших после Войн Клонов и преследований, которые последовали за этими войнами, был для меня обычным человеком. Иногда он приходил к нам. Только потом я понял, что так он проверял мое состояние. Вряд ли он знал наверняка, что будет учить меня. Думаю, в тайне он надеялся, что ему не придется этого делать. Но вышло иначе. И он рассказал мне о Силе, о том, что это такое и как я связан с ней. Он _научил_ меня, показал мне путь джедая. Мне пришлось многое понять, прежде чем я смог называть себя джедаем, Бен. Связь с Силой не делает тебя джедаем. Точно так же, как дурные поступки не делают тебя дурным человеком. Даже очень хорошие люди совершают дурные дела. Некоторые по незнанию, некоторые под давлением других людей или под влиянием эмоций. Путь джедая признает искупление. Светлая Сторона принимает тех, кто оступился, Бен, и мы не говорим о том, что есть плохие люди. Все люди хороши и плохи по-своему. Сила позволяет нам смотреть глубже. Видеть закономерности, которых не увидит другой. Я попробую показать тебе, что я имею в виду. Закрой глаза и посмотри на лес вокруг себя.  
Бен послушно закрыл глаза.  
— Посмотри на деревья, на небо, на землю у себя под ногами, ты увидишь там много важного и интересного.  
— Все взаимосвязано, — сказал Бен, пропустив часть долгих объяснений о природе Силы. Люк видел, что племянник не лжет. Говорит, что чувствует. — Небо, облака, дождь неподалеку, озера, ростки деревьев, насекомые в коре, птицы, ветер... Ты и я.  
— Мы тоже часть Силы, — согласился Люк.  
— Нет, — Бен открыл глаза, — мы связаны по-другому.  
Люк промолчал, ожидая дополнительных объяснений. Он не понял, о чем говорит Бен.  
— Ты не видишь, как мы связаны? — удивился Бен. — Закрой глаза, посмотри.  
Люк почувствовал резкую боль в глазах. Он не хотел закрывать их. Сила подсказывала, что ему не стоит слушать Бена. Но племянник ждал, внимательно глядя на единственного родственника, который согласился провести с ним день, и отказать было невозможно.  
Люк закрыл глаза и увидел черноту вокруг. Она была всеобъемлющей, закрывала весь мир, будто Люк отказался от Силы и стал _обычным_ человеком, лишенным способности видеть с закрытыми глазами. В этой темноте была лишь одна нить света — тонкий луч, который тянулся от груди Люка к груди Бена.  
— Что это означает? — спросил Бен.  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Люк, открывая глаза, возвращаясь в мир, где Сила пропитывала все вокруг. — Между учителем и учеником может возникнуть особая связь. Я никогда не видел ее, Бен, меня учили в большой спешке. Большая часть того, что я знаю о джедаях, пришла из книг и рассказов людей, которых я встречал в своих путешествиях. Но я обязательно выясню, что это.  
— Но ведь это хорошо, да? — не сдавался Бен.  
— Думаю, да, — неуверенно ответил Люк, вспоминая черноту, которая заслонила собой галактику.  
— Я рад, что она существует, — сказал Бен. — Так я всегда знаю, где ты.  
Люк улыбнулся. Скоро он должен был уехать — это было вопросом нескольких дней в лучшем случае. Когда его не будет, у Бена останется ощущение, что он не один. Сила позаботилась даже об этом.  
После долгой медитации и наставлений Люк достал световой меч и показал Бену, как его активировать. На глазах пораженного племянника он разрубил несколько веток и показал самые простые движения, отработать которые можно было, вооружившись простой палкой. Они так и сделали. Люк стоял со световым мечом, а Бен — рядом с веткой в руках, и повторял все движения.  
День закончился быстрее, чем им хотелось. Люк видел нарастающую тревогу на лице Бена. Чем ниже опускалось солнце, тем мрачнее становился племянник.  
В сумерках они вышли из леса и отправились домой. Незадолго до конца пути на перекрестке, где их еще не могли бы увидеть случайные люди, Люк сказал Бену:  
— Сегодня был хороший день. Однажды твои родители поймут, что тебе необходимо пройти обучение. Возможно этот день наступит не сегодня и даже не в этом месяце. Будь готов, что придется ждать несколько лет. Неважно, когда ты начнешь обучение, ты справишься и станешь тем, кем захочешь. Сейчас тебе нужно учиться другим вещам. Ты можешь пройти курсы пилота, освоить военное дело. Родители разрешат тебе это, если ты найдешь нужные слова и будешь убедителен. Они хорошие, мудрые люди.  
— Ты сказал, не бывает хороших и плохих людей, — ответил Бен. — Они такие, какие есть, — он прошел вперед, не оглядываясь, Люку пришлось двинуться следом. — Им нет до меня дела, — продолжил Бен. — Не знаю, зачем я им вообще. Если бы я мог сбежать, я бы сбежал, но пару раз я пытался и они находили меня очень быстро. У них ведь все эти солдаты, помощники, знакомые. Честно говоря, все, чего я хочу сейчас — оказаться как можно дальше от них. Даже если там мне придется стать фермером или уборщиком.  
— Быть фермером не так уж плохо, — усмехнулся Люк, заметив невольное сравнение.  
— Знаю, — согласился Бен. — На самом деле, — он остановился и заглянул в глаза Люка, — на самом деле, я их не ненавижу. Они так думают, но это неправда. Я очень хочу, чтобы они перестали кричать. Взяли меня в лес на прогулку и рассказывали, где живут эвоки. Я помню, что в детстве они так делали иногда. Было здорово. Но если я так думаю, потом еще тяжелее сидеть за столом, поэтому я решил, что хочу сбежать. Вот такой секрет, — Бен опять отвернулся и на этот раз больше не останавливался до самого дома.  
Следуя за ним, Люк видел, как он сутулится, как будто готовится оправдываться перед мамой за свое поведение. Он стоял так перед Ханом и Леей, когда они отчитывали его. За летающие под потолком модели кораблей, за резкие слова и неудобные вопросы. Люк ничего не мог сделать — переубедить одного из них он еще сумел бы, но не обоих сразу. Они были слишком упрямыми, а их сын... Их сын был самым упрямым существом в галактике, и даже это упрямство не спасало его. Постепенно он сгибался под тяжестью их скандалов.  
Лея попросила Люка улететь почти сразу. Прошло не больше недели, за которую Бен научился правильно стоять, сжимая ветку. Прощаться он не вышел. Остался в своей комнате читать книгу, которая лежала на привинченном к полу столе.  
— Когда будешь готова, пришли его ко мне. Я восстанавливаю Орден.  
Лея обняла его и пожелала успеха. Он чувствовал тревогу, которая поселилась в ней много лет назад. Причины этой тревоги бывали разными, но Лея никогда не успокаивалась. Всегда в галактике можно было найти несправедливость и дело, достойное ее усилий.  
Следующая встреча произошла спустя восемь лет. Люк почти смирился и перестал верить, что его мечты, которые Сила подкрепляла редкими видениями, осуществятся. Закрывая глаза, обращаясь к невидимой для окружающих тонкой нити связи, он по-прежнему проваливался в темноту, которая заслоняла собой все остальное.  
Храм Джедаев, полузаброшенный, древний, похожий на каменные глыбы, разваленные посреди пустыни, которую люди забросили в страхе перед Империей, напоминал об уничтоженном Ордене. Люк Скайуокер, надежда Республики — он помнил обещание передать наследие джедаев. Чувствовал необходимость хотя бы попытаться вернуть традиции, так тщательно вырванные из галактики его отцом, что до сих пор, стоило ему задать вопрос в кантине или на улице, со всех сторон поворачивались встревоженные, испуганные лица.  
Бен прилетел один. Его прибытие Люк почувствовал задолго до того, как увидел крошечную точку в небе. Несколько учеников — самые талантливые или внимательные — подошли спросить, что происходит. За Беном тянулась хорошо различимым шлейфом Темная Сторона.  
В письме, которое Бен передал Люку вместо приветствия, Лея просила обучить сына. Буквы не могли передать тревогу матери, но Люк чувствовал ее между строк. Она боялась. Он и сам, глядя на Бена, испытывал беспокойство.  
— Пойдем, я покажу тебе, где ты будешь спать.  
— Как скажете, — ответил Бен голосом взрослого человека, которому было безразлично, что произойдет дальше. От мальчишки, который когда-то поднимал в воздух модели истребителей, не осталось и следа. Все заслонила плотная тень, и когда Бен шел, его фигура клонилась к земле под ее тяжестью.  
— Завтра утром ты начнешь обучение. Познакомься с остальными учениками, Бен, — Люк остановился в просторном холле храма, где собрались почти все, передавая друг другу новость о прибытии еще одного ученика.  
Бен посмотрел на них ничего не выражающим взглядом и промолчал. Они в ответ неловко улыбались. Люк так и не создал церемонии, подходящей случаю. Любые церемонии вызывали в нем либо улыбку, либо неприятные воспоминания о разговорах со стариками, которые видели все своими глазами, но мечтали забыть.  
К обучению Бен отнесся небрежно и без тени энтузиазма. Механически выполняя то, что ему говорили, он витал в облаках. Несмотря на это, ему удалось достигнуть успехов, но сам Люк мрачнел с каждым днем, как будто настроение, привезенное племянником, было заразно.  
— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил Люк после очередного урока, во время которого ученики обсуждали старый Кодекс.  
— Мне не о чем думать, — ответил Бен. — Я ни о чем не хочу думать, — добавил он после. — Почему ты не прилетел?  
У Люка было много ответов на этот вопрос, восемь лет, которые их разделяли, не прошли бесследно. Проигрывая в голове возможную встречу, Люк придумывал все больше подходящих слов. Но теперь, когда вопрос был задан, они исчезли из памяти.  
— Я ждал каждый день, — продолжил Бен. В нем появилась раньше несвойственная ему беспощадность. — Каждый вечер я просил тебя прилететь и забрать меня оттуда. Потом, когда я понял, что это бессмысленно, стало лучше.  
— Чем ты занимался? — спросил Люк. Он знал, что у него больше нет права отвечать на самый важный вопрос. Теперь никакие слова не помогут исправить случившееся.  
— Научился летать, — Бен усмехнулся. Было похоже, будто Хан напился в кантине, заглушая боль от крупного проигрыша, но в этой усмешке, помимо циничности Хана, сквозила присущая Лее строгость.  
— Ты стал пилотом, — сказал Люк. Он пытался быть мудрым, понимающим, и в нем пробуждалась ненависть к самому себе. Разве так вел себя Бен Кеноби? Разве так говорил Йода? Сейчас они посмеялись бы над Люком.  
— Я стал никем, — ответил Бен. Жестокая усмешка повторилась. — Чему ты хочешь меня научить? Показывать фокусы? Пройдет пара лет, они заставят меня вернуться и скажут подметать полы в зале Сената. Или устроят помощником секретаря, чтобы я привыкал к бумажной работе.  
— Ты говоришь о родителях? — Люк не мог представить себе, как Хан заставляет сына драить полы.  
— Я говорю о подпевалах мамы. Она боится меня, а они дают советы. По крайней мере, к тебе она отправила меня лично. Знаешь, зачем я здесь? Чтобы постичь мудрость Силы.  
— Но ведь Хан...  
— Ничего не хочу о нем слышать, — резко ответил Бен. — Он мерзавец.  
— Почему ты так говоришь?  
— Он бросил нас.  
— Нет, Бен, он просто...  
— Ты ничего не знаешь! — закричал Бен. — Ты ничего не знаешь о моей семье. Тебя не было там, когда он улетал. Раз за разом. Ты не слышал, как плакала мама. Я ненавижу его. Было бы лучше, если бы он сразу улетел навсегда.  
— Хан вернется, Бен.  
— Прекрасно, — Бен провел рукавом по лицу. — Пусть возвращается, мне нет дела до этого. С меня хватит.  
Хуже всего для Люка было ощущать, что каждое сказанное племянником слово оставалось правдой. Несмотря на резкость слов, они были правдивы. Хан и Лея попытались совершить невозможное, но все, что им удалось — сохранить подобие дружбы, которая была тем крепче, чем дальше они были друг от друга.  
— Помнишь, что ты сказал мне про свою силу, Бен? — спросил Люк, решив, что лучше всего будет отвлечь племянника от воспоминаний о семье.  
— Нет.  
— Ты сказал, что сможешь защитить их, — Люк кивнул в сторону спален, где отдыхали после тренировок и уроков остальные ученики. — Ты все еще можешь сделать это. Стать джедаем.  
— Я не хочу быть джедаем, — ответил Бен. — Я просто хочу перестать думать.  
Люк усмехнулся, и это привлекло внимание Бена.  
— Путь джедая поможет тебе не думать, Бен. Мы стараемся чувствовать Силу, слушать ее советы. Для этого не нужно думать. Много медитировать и наблюдать. Мысли здесь только мешают.  
— Вот и отлично, — заканчивая разговор, Бен встал и пошел к своей комнате.  
На следующий день во время медитации, в самом ее начале, Люк почувствовал, как под кожу забрались тысячи мелких разрядов. Они вызывали жар, боль, тут же захотелось вскочить на ноги и бежать. Страх — безотчетный страх.  
Со всех сторон раздавались крики, но Люк не стал открывать глаза, чтобы проверить, чем заняты ученики. Худшее, что они могли сделать сейчас — умереть, Люк нужен был для другого. У него не было сомнений в том, кто стал источником этого ужаса и боли. Бен Соло, сидящий в одном ряду с остальными учениками, стоял одной ногой в Темноте.  
Неудивительно, подумал Люк, что Лея решилась отправить сына. Жаль только, что ее толкнуло отчаяние. Впрочем, сторонницей радикальных мер его сестра никогда не была, она приберегала их для крайнего случая, и вот миг настал. Теперь в компании Бена опасно стало закрывать глаза. Едва ли она понимала, что _уже_ упустила момент, но, по крайней мере, ей хватило чутья принять важное решение.  
Он напуган, зол, он хочет вскочить на ноги и бежать, ему больно и душно, и все это Бен Соло с легкостью передает десяткам учеников вокруг себя, превратив час отдыха в мучительную пытку.  
Если вырвать его в реальность и показать, что он делает, осознание содеянного толкнет Бена еще глубже во Тьму. Сейчас он делает все инстинктивно, но если Люк отреагирует неправильно, какими будут последствия? Начнет ли Бен делать подобное намеренно — или научится бояться самого себя не меньше, чем сейчас боится окружающих?  
«Бен», — позвал Люк после минутного колебания, которое посвятил долгим размышлениям. Он не был Леей и не мог решать годами, взвешивая все за и против. Он чувствовал Силу и надеялся, что она сама подскажет нужный выход.  
Ответом ему стало кристально чистое молчание. Бен решил бойкотировать его обращение и тем самым невольно прекратил пытку. Давление Темной Стороны ослабло, Люк расслабился и погрузился глубже в дебри собственного «я», где проще всего было читать волю Силы.  
Она подсказывала: «Мне жаль, что все произошло именно так, Бен». Люк не был достаточно умелым форсьюзером, чтобы транслировать сложные предложения, но надеялся, что Бен услышит его сожаление и прочувствует его.  
Не дождавшись ответа, он продолжил: «Я стараюсь искать хорошую сторону, Бен, а она в том, что ты здесь и я могу передать тебе знания, которые ты искал».  
— Мне не нужна твоя помощь! — крикнул Бен, выводя Люка из состояния покоя.  
Вокруг них осталось несколько учеников, они плакали или пытались сдержать слезы. Большая часть сбежала. Придется потратить уйму времени на то, чтобы вернуть их доверие. В особенности доверие к Бену.  
— Пойдем, — Люк встал и махнул рукой в сторону пустыря, раскинувшегося перед зданием возрожденного Храма. Там было достаточно места для прогулки, а вдали виднелись холмы.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — процедил Бен. — Когда я закончу обучение, мать велит мне вернуться. Служить Республике, которую она создала. Я никогда не буду свободным! Все эти годы я терпел, ожидая дня, когда она отпустит меня к тебе, учиться, стать джедаем. И вот, когда этот день настал, она объяснила мне, _для чего_ нужно это обучение. Мне нужно лучше _контролировать_ себя, — слова звучали с горькой усмешкой. — Я должен быть сдержаннее, дипломатичнее. Мои действия начали _пугать_ людей, граждан Республики, а это... — он прищурился и выдал фразу, нарочно копируя интонации Леи:  
— Неприемлемо.  
— Пойдем, — выражение лица Люка не изменилось, он все еще предлагал прогулку. Оставшиеся в храме ученики, как зачарованные, следили за их диалогом.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать мне? Что я опасен? Что я не должен позволять гневу завладеть собой? Что Темная Сторона имеет особенное влияние на мою семью?  
Только твердо принятое решение не дало Люку измениться в лице. На секунду он решил, что Лея рассказала Бену о судьбе Энакина Скайуокера.  
— Пойдем, — повторил он. Прекрасно зная, как раздражает отсутствие реакции на подобный монолог. На кону была судьба Бена, ради нее можно было изобразить из себя хорошего актера. Ему однажды удалось провести даже Императора, почему бы и теперь не попробовать себя в старинном ремесле?  
— Все Скайуокеры такие упрямые? — зло спросил Бен, но Люк понял, что они пережили самое страшное. Страх, ярость и гнев, охватившие племянника во время медитации, отступали.  
— Хочу показать тебе, где мы находимся, — сказал Люк.  
Вдвоем они вышли из Храма и отправились в сторону холмов. Однообразие пейзажа вокруг могло утомить, но в сочетании с массивным зданием, которое высилось за их спинами, оно скорее успокаивало. Как будто после жизни в условиях, пусть весьма примитивной, но все же цивилизации, ты попадал в пустое пространство без границ. Люк принял окончательное решение, когда побродил по окрестностям Храма. Здесь не было ничего лишнего, а отсутствие ненужных преград иногда было лучшим спутником, чем тысячи полезных напутствий.  
— Здесь была война? — спросил Бен, безошибочно определив причину запустения.  
— Везде была война, — ответил Люк. — Здесь тоже. Храм был разрушен, как все Храмы джедаев. Я начал восстанавливать его, хотя работа далека от идеальной. У меня, видишь ли, небольшой опыт по восстановлению утраченных святынь.  
— Почему не построить новый Храм? Дело в деньгах?  
— Нет, — ответил Люк, глядя на линию горизонта, пока они шли вперед. — Видишь ли, построить новое — совсем не то же самое, что восстановить старое. Нужно куда больше времени на реставрацию, чем на создание нового, но и результат неодинаков. Это как с дружбой. Или с любовью. Иногда проще все бросить, уйти, найти другого человека. Или алиена, — он поспешно поправился. — Никогда не любил эти термины, от них только путаница. Все, что я хочу сказать...  
— Тебе жаль, — закончил за него Бен. — Всем жаль. Маме жаль было отпускать меня. Я чувствовал ее волнение и сомнения.  
— Ты ее единственный ребенок. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что она волнуется.  
— Иногда я думаю, — продолжил Бен, — было бы куда лучше, если бы у родителей родились близнецы. Они бы просто поделили нас, отец сделал бы из меня пилота, а мать взяла бы второго, или вторую, и научила политике. Все были бы счастливы. Вместо этого они все время делят меня. Делили. Пока он не улетел окончательно.  
— Знаешь, чего я никогда не понимал по-настоящему в учении джедаев? — Люк решил перебить прочную цепочку размышлений Бена неожиданным заявлением. Он знал, что они могли бы бесконечно обсуждать неудачи отцовства и материнства, но пользы в этом уже давно не видел. Единственной серьезной ошибкой Хана и Леи было то, что никто из них не понимал уровень могущества сына, но даже это можно было назвать ошибкой лишь с очень большой натяжкой. Они просто не чувствовали то, что чувствовали сам Бен и его не слишком убедительный в спорах дядя.  
— Что же? — спросил Бен, проглотив наживку.  
— Джедаю запрещено было иметь семью, — сказал Люк. — Видишь ли, это правило возникло не сразу, но впоследствии укрепилось и стало неотъемлемой частью Кодекса. Своеобразным приложением. Иногда делали исключения, но так редко, что джедай не мог рассчитывать на него всерьез. Это было сродни чуду.  
— Почему джедаи запрещали это? — спросил Бен, окончательно отвлекшись от мрачных мыслей. Увести его с дорожки ведущей ко Тьме оказалось так просто, что Люк не сразу поверил. Он посмотрел на племянника и увидел подростка. Возмужавшего, окрепшего, почти уже взрослого мужчину, так и не решившего для себя тех сложных вопросов, который приходится решать в подростковый период. Рядом с Люком были добрые, понимающие и заботливые люди, и все равно он терзался мечтами улететь подальше от песчаных дюн. Каково же пришлось Бену, зажатому между двумя лидерами, каждый из которых тянул одеяло на себя.  
— Дядя?  
Люк понял, что думает уже очень долго.  
— Прости меня, — сказал он. — Я очень много лет представлял себе, что у нас будет достаточно времени, чтобы я смог рассказать тебе о джедаях подробно. Теперь я не знаю, с чего начать.  
— Ты рассказывал про семьи джедаев. Про то, что их не могло быть.  
— Да, — кивнул Люк. — Если джедай проходил обучение в Ордене и получал титул, он уже не мог иметь семью. Некоторые чувствительные к Силе из-за этого избегали джедаев. Они опасались, что их заберут в Храм против их воли. Родители убеждали детей не использовать способности. Это правило приводило к настоящим трагедиям. И я не уверен, что хочу сохранить его в новом Ордене. Моя сестра чувствительна к Силе, и она вышла замуж и родила ребенка. Наш отец... — он осекся.  
Много лет он представлял себе их разговоры и теперь забыл, что этот — настоящий.  
— Расскажи, — потребовал Бен. Люк увидел, как за его спиной хлопнула крыльями и плащем осела на плечи Тьма. Она вернулась так же быстро, как улизнула.  
— Твоя мать будет не в восторге...  
— Если даже ты слушаешь каждое ее слово, какой во всем этом смысл? — Бен развернулся и пошел обратно к Храму. Люк понял, что видит его в последний раз, если только...  
— Хорошо, — он сдался. — Я расскажу тебе правду. Всю правду, даже ту, которую не знает твоя мать. Если ты пообещаешь мне одну вещь.  
Бен обернулся. Его глаза заблестели опасной желтизной, губы скривились в мрачной ухмылке:  
— Вести себя хорошо? — спросил он.  
— Ты останешься и пройдешь обучение. Пообещай мне, Бен. Достаточно года, чтобы я был спокоен за тебя. После ты сможешь улететь, куда захочешь.  
Люк врал и знал это, но ложь была одинаково честной для него самого и для Бена. Простое самоубеждение. Через год, если Бен вспомнит об обещании, Люк отпустит его. Как бы ни было тяжело. Хотя бы кто-то в семье Бена должен выполнять обещания. Но года не хватит. И все же просить больше нельзя. В том состоянии, в котором находится племянник, любой по-настоящему серьезный срок будет воспринят в штыки.  
— Я обещаю, — согласился Бен. — Год я буду учиться здесь. Тому, чему ты хочешь научить меня. Даже если мне очень захочется улететь, я останусь. Если ты расскажешь мне _всю_ правду.  
— Пойдем, — Люк повторил свой недавний жест, приглашая племянника идти дальше. К холмам и к тому, что было дальше. И что они, скорее всего, уже не увидят, потому что приближалась ночь, а ночи на этой планете чаще всего были по-настоящему темными. Единственная луна имела обыкновение скрываться за облаками.  
— В хрониках путаница, толковых исторических записей так и не появилось. Я искал очень долго, но то, что рассказывает мать и ее подручные — ложь. Я чувствую, — Бен снова начинал злиться, — я знаю это.  
— У них есть причина лгать, — спокойно ответил Люк. — Когда я получил свою правду, я получил вот это, — он закатал рукав робы и показал племяннику механический протез.  
— Разве не Дарт Вейдер отрубил тебе руку? — нахмурился Бен.  
— Да, — Люк улыбнулся. Ситуация напомнила ему о времени, когда он был молодым и полным стремления спасти Галактику. Теперь он уже не верил, что это возможно, и хотел всего лишь попытаться не разрушить ее.  
— Дядя? — снова окликнул Бен.  
— Я опять задумался, — сказал Люк. — Руку мне отрубил Дарт Вейдер. Я тогда узнал о нем кое-что важное. О нем и о себе.  
— Что? Что?!  
— Как глупо теперь повторять эти слова. Он сказал мне, что... Он — мой отец. Я разжал вторую руку и прыгнул сит знает куда. Вниз, в самый низ, подальше от этих слов. Если бы не твоя мать, я бы умер в тот день. Не знаю, какой реакции он ожидал, но уж точно не этой.  
— Ч-что... твой отец? Дарт Вейдер?  
— У нас в семье между родственниками всегда были непростые отношения, — решил пошутить Люк. — Вы с мамой хоть немного ладите.  
— Но почему... — Бен все еще пытался осмыслить услышанное. — Почему она не хотела, чтобы я знал? Ведь это же... это же так просто!  
— Просто? — нахмурился Люк. — Пожалуй, это самое сложное из всего, что я когда-либо пытался понять. Поступки собственного отца.  
— Ты говорил, — вспомнил вдруг Бен, — что он спас тебя. Что он вернулся на Светлую Сторону!  
— Так и было. Я расскажу тебе обо всем по порядку, если ты не против, иначе мы все время будем прерываться, чтобы обсудить какую-то деталь. Но главное ты уже знаешь. Твой дед был человеком, причастным к разрушению этого Храма, — Люк указал на очертания крохотного здания на горизонте. — И он же был тем, кто спас мне жизнь. Кто спас тысячи жизней во время войны.  
— Войны Клонов? — догадался Бен. — Мама говорила, дед был героем Войн Клонов.  
— Да, был, — подтвердил Люк. — Он был генералом республиканских войск, и под его началом клоны провели много успешных операций.  
— Но почему он...  
— Сложно сказать, Бен, — Люк пожал плечами. — Я не знаю правильного ответа на твой невысказанный вопрос. Так сложились обстоятельства. Вряд ли причина была одна. Думаю, их было много. Так много, что даже он не смог устоять. Я знаю, что среди этих причин была любовь. И это удерживает меня от желания во всем следовать канонам джедаев.  
— Любовь?  
— Подумай сам, ведь мы с твоей мамой должны были как-то появиться на свет. Он влюбился в молодого сенатора. У Леи ведь есть изображения Падме?  
— Она показывала мне бабушку, — ответил Бен.  
— Джедаям запрещено создавать семьи. Даже если они — герои Республики. Даже если они спасли столько жизней, сколько спас твой отец. Вот к чему это привело. Разрушенные Храмы, несколько десятков лет тирании ситов.  
— Все из-за нее? — Бен был по-настоящему озадачен.  
— Нет, — ответил Люк. — Разумеется, дело не было в ней. Но мне кажется, он так думал. Я пытаюсь представить себя на его месте. Если бы кто-то запретил мне быть с человеком, которого я полюблю, что я сам сделал бы тогда?  
— Ты влюблялся? — спросил Бен. В его вопросе не было ничего, кроме простого любопытства.  
— Несколько раз, — улыбнулся Люк. — Никогда достаточно, чтобы перейти на Темную Сторону.  
Бен долго не мог понять, что Люк пошутил, а потом нахмурился:  
— Очень смешно.  
— Я пытаюсь смеяться над этим. Так легче вспоминать.  
— Извини, — неожиданно и очень серьезно сказал Бен.  
— За что?  
— За то, что из-за меня тебе приходится вспоминать все это. Но мне нужно знать, понимаешь? Я всегда чувствовал, что от меня скрывают важное. Не деталь, не мелочь, а по-настоящему важное. Теперь я знаю наверняка, в чем дело.  
— Хоть кому-то удалось во всем разобраться, — снова пошутил Люк. — Уже много лет я задаю себе сотни неудобных вопросов и до сих пор у меня нет ни одного ответа.  
— Зачем же тогда ты хочешь возродить Орден? — спросил Бен.  
— Поиск ответов продолжается, — ответил Люк. — Возможно, я смогу понять некоторые части учения джедаев, только когда сам буду наставлять других. Кроме того, Сила продолжает жить во многих людях, Бен. Они чувствуют ее, у них много вопросов. Не у всех эти вопросы такие же сложные, как у тебя, но они есть, и отвечать на них кому-то нужно. Почему бы не мне? У меня слава героя Новой Республики, а людям свойственно доверять таким типам.  
Много раз впоследствии они возвращались к этому разговору, вспоминали его и обсуждали, что могло произойти, если бы Люк отказался. На разговоры уходило почти все свободное время, но большую часть дня Бен вместе с остальными учениками отдавал обучению.  
Сложностей хватало. Главной оказалась разница в возрасте. Люк учил такую разношерстную компанию, что в то время как одни учились писать и читать, другие делились опытом ведения боя в космосе. Большую часть составляли подростки и молодые люди — с ними проще всего было справиться, по крайней мере, так думал Люк, когда принимал решение о составе группы. Пара детей и четверо взрослых. В прежнем Ордене отказались бы учить тех, кто уже составил свое впечатление о жизни, но Люк верил, что даже небольшие крупицы знания помогут им. И еще ему нужна была помощь. Он рассчитывал, что получит ее от опытных людей, а вместо этого вынужден был проводить время за бессмысленными перепалками.  
— Джедаи не были воинами, — повторял он, убеждая себя, что можно обладать безграничным терпением.  
— Они же воевали! Войны Клонов — это все знают! — звали его Слоан, ему недавно исполнилось тридцать, и хотя в таком возрасте мало кого убеждает фраза «это все знают», Слоан демонстрировал поразительную упертость в этом вопросе.  
— Они были вынуждены, — объяснял Люк.  
Малыши хотели махать мечами. Однажды им удалось стащить его собственный. Им помог кто-то из старших учеников, но отыскать наглеца не удалось, следы он замел умело. С тех пор во сне Люк не расставался с мечом.  
Однажды Люк опоздал на собственное занятие. Ученики молча ждали его и встретили встревоженными взглядами, но со своего места встал только Бен.  
— С тобой все хорошо? — спросил он.  
Люк ответил, что все замечательно, и он просто зазевался, наблюдая за рассветом, вот и забыл о времени.  
— Пойдем, — сказал Бен, указывая на выход.  
Люк удивленно посмотрел на него.  
— Пойдем, — терпеливо повторил Бен, снова кивнув в сторону.  
Люк вспомнил, как сам поступил точно так же. И они опять пошли к холмам, где остальные не могли увидеть или почувствовать их.  
— Ты не можешь так продолжать, — заявил Бен.  
— Я не понимаю...  
— Ты все понимаешь. И ты знаешь сам, что не можешь продолжать так и дальше. Я не для того согласился на год обучения, чтобы теперь смотреть, как ты себя убиваешь.  
Убийство было громким словом — Бен любил их. Он мог назвать небольшой компромисс жертвой, потерю любимой игрушки одного из учеников — трагедией, а собственные жизненные неурядицы — сарказмом Великой Силы. Все это он говорил без тени иронии, только Люк понимал, что глубоко в душе Бен смеется над собой таким абсурдным образом. Но слово «убиваешь» племянник произнес всерьез, намеренно. Чтобы Люк, наконец, прервался и задумался.  
— Я не могу умереть, — растерянно сказал Люк. — Если я умру, кто будет их учить...  
— Помнишь, ты шутил о том, что я сумел понять причину падения Дарта Вейдера? Кажется, я _действительно_ понимаю. Если твоя единственная цель в жизни — донести до нас немного знаний джедаев, я просто оставлю тебя тут наедине с твоим световым мечом. Ты ведь умеешь им пользоваться достаточно хорошо?  
Люк посмотрел на племянника с беспокойством.  
— Ты не понимаешь, чему учишь нас, — сказал Бен. — Мама научила меня определять, когда человек разбирается в том, о чем говорит, а когда это блеф. Например, отец никогда не разбирался в политике. А мать никогда по-настоящему не понимала устройство двигателя истребителя. Делала вид, что понимает, но не понимала. Ты понятия не имеешь, зачем джедаям нужны были их законы, кодекс. По-моему, единственное, что ты знаешь — что нельзя допустить, чтобы кто-то из нас перешел на Темную Сторону. Потому что ты видел Императора и Дарта Вейдера. И я не думаю, что в этой группе я самый умный. Даже Кейди начала догадываться, что здесь что-то не так, а ей девять.  
— Кейди умная, — пробормотал Люк.  
— У нее не было отца, который держал бы в страхе всю Империю.  
— Дело не в...  
— Дело в нем. Теперь я понял, что дело всегда было в нем. Мама поэтому так самоотверженно занимается политикой, тратит все время на решение бессмысленных вопросов. Она могла бы приказывать, у нее достаточно опыта, чтобы ей подчинялись, но вместо этого она устраивает бесконечные дебаты. Чтобы даже на секунду не приблизиться к его образу. И ты боишься рассказывать о Темной Стороне. Как будто все ринутся на нее, стоит им услышать лишнее слово. Хорошо, что я попал сюда теперь, когда могу сказать все это.  
— Ты не прав, — возразил Люк. Он был измотан, но все же взял себя в руки, чтобы ответить. — Дело не в страхе. Я не думаю, что все ринутся на Темную Сторону. Просто знаю, как велико искушение, Бен.  
— Искушение, — лицо Бена опять исказила мрачная усмешка. — У нас это в крови.  
— Нет, Бен, нет, не только у нас...  
— Прекрати врать! — отрезал Бен. Если бы у него был световой меч, сейчас они могли бы перейти к другому способу ведения диалога. Но Бен был безоружен, а Люк — вооружен, и это останавливало племянника от необдуманного шага.  
— Бен, я не пытаюсь...  
— Внук Вейдера, — сказал Бен. — Так ты думаешь обо мне. Так обо мне думала мать. Отец. Все, кто знал правду. Ничего страшного со мной не случилось, правда? Я знаю, что все вы думаете обо мне, и я все еще стою перед тобой, а не сжигаю деревни. В отличие от тебя. Сын Вейдера, не так ли?  
Люк почувствовал, что стало труднее дышать. Заболели колени. Старость, до которой было еще далеко, подкралась в один миг.  
— Они ведь ждут от тебя малейшей ошибки. Моя мать стала героиней Республики задолго до того, как некоторые узнали о ее предке. С тобой все было по-другому, верно? Теперь я понимаю, да. Кусочки мозаики складываются. Ты боишься быть его сыном, вот в чем дело. И хотя ты рассказываешь мне, какие подвиги совершил дед, в глубине души ты вспоминаешь, кем он стал потом, после _падения_. Откуда взялось это слово?  
— Оно лучше всего... — Люк тяжело вздохнул, прежде чем смог продолжить, — передает смысл. Ты проваливаешься. Падаешь. Чтобы вернуться обратно, нужно приложить огромные усилия.  
Бен внимательно смотрел на Люка и молчал. Он снова понял больше, чем Люк рассчитывал. Обучение давалось дорогой ценой. Они оба не слишком подходили для этого. Два Скайуокера, которые пытаются обойти Тьму — иронично. Как там говорил Бен? Сарказм Великой Силы?  
— Ты был там, — уверенно сказал Бен после долгого наблюдения, будто ставил диагноз.  
— Я делал вид, Бен, это не одно и то же. Я должен был сделать это, чтобы уничтожить Императора.  
— Так ты объясняешь все себе самому, — Бен продолжал разглядывать его, как интересное растение или нового для себя представителя фауны. — Каково это?  
— Не думаю, что сейчас...  
— Если не расскажешь мне сейчас, придется рассказывать всем. Не только мне нужно выговориться, правда, дядя?  
Люк упрямо молчал, пытаясь унять сердцебиение, восстановить дыхание. Он устал, дьявольски устал за последние дни. Пытаясь сохранить баланс.  
— Помнишь, что ты мне обещал? — продолжил Бен. — Рассказывать только правду. Всю правду. Если ты не сдержишь обещание, я уеду. Клянусь тебе, я прямо сейчас уйду к Храму, сяду на корабль и отправлюсь куда глаза глядят. И ни ты, ни мать не сможете вернуть меня сюда иначе как связанным.  
— Хорошо, — Люк снова сдался. — Ты хочешь правду — будет тебе правда. Я живу с ней с тех пор, как мы избавили Галактику от Императора. На короткий миг, — он закрыл глаза, вспоминая, — у меня в руках была настоящая сила. Могущество, с которым не может сравниться умение передвигать корабли по небу. Думаю, я мог бы сдвинуть с орбиты планету. Может, это самообман, но ощущение было именно таким. Как будто я мог _все_. Тогда я понял, почему он стал ситом. Мне хватило нескольких минут, чтобы сохранить это ощущение в памяти, а он чувствовал это годами. Быть может, он чувствовал даже больше. Этого я никогда не узнаю. Но в конце, несмотря ни на что, он выбрал Свет. Понимаешь? Все эти годы обладать таким могуществом и вернуться к Светлой Стороне перед смертью. Как такое объяснишь? Я до сих пор не могу понять, почему он сделал это.  
— Потому что ты этого хотел, — ответил Бен. Он внимательно слушал исповедь Люка, и его ответ стал большой неожиданностью. Люк вспомнил, что разговаривает с племянником.  
— Что, если бы я поступил...  
— Никто не знает, — сказал Бен. — Все могло сложиться хорошо, все могло закончиться трагедией. Выбери то, что поможет пережить завтрашний день.  
— Кто тебе сказал это?  
— Отец, — Бен отвернулся, осознав, что сболтнул лишнего.  
— Он умный человек.  
— Он твой друг.  
— Это еще раз доказывает, что он умный человек, — Люк улыбнулся.  
Дышать стало легче. Плечи расправились. Тяжелый груз, который он годами таскал за собой, ненадолго отступил. Кому еще он мог бы рассказать о своих сомнениях в поступке, который сплошь и рядом называют «подвигом героя»? Только племяннику, одной ногой стоящему во Тьме. Будто ему мало сомнений.  
— Я подвел тебя, — сказал Люк. — Я не должен был... Я представлял все иначе. Надеялся, что смогу показать тебе Великую Силу, объяснить, сколько пользы может принести тебе связь с ней. Вместо этого я вывалил на тебя все эти знания. Не знаю, есть ли смысл продолжать. Что еще я могу? Научить тебя размахивать мечом? Вряд ли это то знание, ради которого тебе нужно жить в изоляции от цивилизованного мира.  
— Ты прав, — легко согласился Бен. — Ты во всем прав, но я чувствую, что именно сейчас начинается обучение. Теперь, когда я рассказал тебе всю гадость, которая накопилась за эти годы. Когда ты рассказал мне о себе. Я не хочу учиться у героя Новой Республики, один герой уже учил меня, ни к чему хорошему это не привело. Я хочу учиться у того, кто знает, что я чувствую. Теперь я вижу, что ты знаешь. Кажется, что нужен всего один шаг, чтобы решить все проблемы. Ты ведь слышал о «Первом Ордене»?  
— Да, — немного рассеянно ответил Люк, погруженный в собственные мысли.  
— Мама считает его серьезной угрозой.  
— Разве это не кучка фанатиков?  
— Почему кучка фанатиков не может стать серьезной угрозой?  
О Первом Ордене они услышали очень скоро. Лея написала два письма. Одно обращалось к Бену, другое — к Люку. Письма они прочли вместе. Небольшой отряд истребителей Первого Ордена перехватил транспортные корабли с поставками оружия Новой Республики и получил таким образом образцы вооружения. Лея просила Люка быть внимательнее, а Бена — осторожнее.  
— У меня плохое предчувствие, — сказал Люк.  
— Отец любил говорить так.  
— Знаю, я научился у него. Но предчувствие действительно плохое. За всем этим стоит нечто большее. Пока это неясная тень, и мне нужно время, чтобы разобраться во всем.  
— Темная Сторона, — уверенно сказал Бен.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Да, так же уверен, как в том, что это письмо от мамы. Я чувствую это.  
Люк тоже чувствовал, но не был уверен, что это ощущение не обманывает его. Темная Сторона стала намного ближе, когда Бен прибыл в Храм. Закрывая глаза, Люк ощущал возле себя озеро темной массы, которая шептала, предлагая невероятное могущество. Нужно было только протянуть руку, мысленно, и никто не заметит...  
— Дядя? — Бен прервал медитацию Люка.  
— Да, Бен?  
— Кейди научилась удерживать в воздухе своего кальмара, — сказал он.  
— Что?! Неужели?  
Люк вскочил на ноги и побежал в зал для тренировок. Бен бежал следом.  
— Она ведь так долго пыталась. Как это вышло?  
— Мы с ней играли в игру, — ответил Бен на ходу. — Я предложил ей покатать Уоллиса по небу.  
— И все? Просто предложил ей поиграть?  
— Я сказал ей, что Уоллис по секрету рассказал мне, что... я не могу бежать так быстро и говорить...  
Люк не стал останавливаться.  
— Придется научиться, — ответил он.  
— Как скажешь... Я сказал ей, что Уоллис мечтал полетать по небу.  
— Так и сказал?  
— Да, сказал, что Уоллис был бы самым счастливым кальмаром, если бы взлетел.  
— Сочувствие... не самый плохой вариант, конечно. Но она должна научиться делать это, находясь в равновесии, понимаешь?  
— Теперь она будет верить, что это возможно.  
— Неужели?  
Они добежали. В зале уже собрались почти все ученики Люка. Они смотрели, как маленькая Кейди «прогуливает» своего плюшевого кальмара. Он летал под потолком, делая аккуратные круги, а она хохотала и хлопала в ладоши. Впервые в жизни Кейди удалось поднять в воздух что-то крупнее песчинки.  
— Как думаешь, — спросил Бен, внимательно следя за Уоллисом. — Она уже на Темной Стороне или вот-вот падет?  
— Бен, — Люк устало вздохнул, — все это смешно только до тех пор, пока человек не превращается в настоящего убийцу.  
— Мы говорим о войнах, — возразил Бен. — На войне есть погибшие, есть случайные жертвы. Убийца — тот, кто...  
— Нет, Бен, _ты_ говоришь о войнах, а я говорю об убийствах. О насилии. О тирании, до которой рукой подать, когда человек получает такое могущество.  
— Иногда нужно идти до конца, — сказал Бен. — Повстанцы уничтожили две Звезды Смерти. Там было много людей. Неизбежные жертвы. Без них Империю было не победить.  
— Ты так думаешь? — спросил Люк. Уоллис продолжал летать под потолком — Кейди до сих пор не устала. — Вместо миллионов можно было унести всего одну жизнь.  
— Перейти на Темную Сторону? — Бен усмехнулся. — Может тебе действительно не стоит учить Кейди?  
— Я не знаю, Бен. Может, не стоит, — Люк отступил в тень и незаметно вышел из зала. Остальные стали подбадривать Кейди выкриками.  
Бен не пошел за ним. Люк почувствовал странную обиду на это, будто племянник обязан был последовать за учителем по негласному соглашению. Они были родственниками, встречались всего несколько раз в жизни, и на этом основании Люк решил чего-то требовать? Даже с некоторыми из других учеников у него было больше совместных историй. Единственное, что по-настоящему связывало их с Беном — тень Вейдера.  
Потом Люк вспомнил о тонкой полоске, которую показал ему много лет назад Бен. Связь Силы. Прочесть о ней в книгах удалось немного. Связь возникала между форсьюзерами, если они часто обращались к Силе вместе или были сильно связаны эмоционально, но Люк едва знал Бена, и как могло так случиться, что...  
Если бы Люк был тем дядей, которым всегда мечтал быть, эта связь была бы объяснимой. Родители заняты, Люк возится с Беном, устраивает соревнования, чей игрушечный истребитель прилетит к финишу первым. Да, такое детство вполне могло бы создать между ними прочную связь, но его не было. Лея и Хан позаботились о том, чтобы кроме них у Бена...  
Люка озарило, он прошептал окончание мысли вслух:  
— ... никого не было.  
У Бена никого не было, родители ругались, случайные наставники и друзья исчезали, стоило Лее найти новое место для работы Сената. Он _выдумал_ себе хорошего дядю Люка и провел сам ту связь, которая должна была образоваться естественным образом.  
«Ты меня слышишь», — сказал, не спросил, Люк.  
«Да», — ответило эхо из темноты.  
«Ты сам создал эту нить», — сказал Люк.  
Тень ничего не ответила.  
Люк пошел дальше и сам не заметил, как повторил их обычный с Беном маршрут. Ему вспомнилась Тьма, которая приползла, как по команде, стоило закрыть глаза. Темная Сторона не отпустит их никогда. Она настойчиво предлагает способ решения всех проблем. Первый Орден? Пусть даже там есть форсьюзер, разве сможет он противостоять им обоим, стоящим бок о бок? Они уничтожат врага до того, как фанатики начнут полноценную гражданскую войну. Лея сможет продолжать играть в Сенат сколько угодно, они просто устранят угрозу.  
Просто...  
Вдали от Храма дышать всегда было легче. Здесь ничто не напоминало ни о джедаях, ни о Республике, ни об их давних врагах. Он был свободен, по крайней мере, мог заставить себя думать так.  
Сколько раз его отец отвечал Тьме «нет»? Сотни? Тысячи? Но достаточно было сказать «да» один раз, и все рухнуло. Почему? Неужели Великая Сила, баланс которой — основа учения джедаев, способна желать таких разрушений? Ведь именно Великая Сила наделила Дарта Вейдера могуществом. Именно она сейчас предлагает Люку сдаться.  
Вдалеке начали зажигаться звезды. Он продолжил идти вперед. Ему нужно было уйти как можно дальше от проблем Нового Ордена, Первого Ордена и всех остальных Орденов, сколько бы их ни было. Но сильнее всего он хотел уйти от Бена. И когда он понял это, идти стало легче. Люк перешел на бег, прохладный вечерний воздух трепал складки робы.  
В фантазиях Люка Бен был способным учеником. В его компании Люк смог бы забыть о том, что терзало его в одиночестве. Разве не так работало учение джедаев? Передавая другим Свет, ты сам обретал его.  
Настоящий Бен оказался совсем другим. Чем ближе он был к Люку, тем явственнее было искушение. Протянуть руку... протянуть...  
Задохнувшись от скорости, Люк остановился, опираясь ладонями в колени. Легкие горели. Голова гудела от избытка кислорода. Он рухнул на колени.  
Что ты будешь делать теперь, сын Вейдера? Теперь, когда твоя мечта исполнилась. Ты можешь научить Бена всему. Быть сильным, мудрым, защищать себя. Почему же именно теперь тебе кажется, что дать это может только Темная Сторона?  
Он вспомнил маленького Бена, сидящего рядом в его первой комнате, набитой моделями кораблей и мусором из ангаров. Вместе они заставляли истребители летать друг за другом. Почему Люку казалось, что именно этим они и будут заниматься все время обучения?  
Земля уходила из-под ног, он почти не чувствовал поверхность планеты, каменистую, с редкими вкраплениями пучков пересохшей травы. Она напоминала Татуин.  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы он знал, как велико искушение, — пробормотал Люк, обращаясь к линии горизонта. Заходящее солнце было похоже на открытую рану от светового меча. — Хотел предостеречь его.  
— Не нужно меня предостерегать.  
С самого детства Бен умел ходить бесшумно. Теперь Люк понял, что это было не просто _осторожное_ перемещение, племянник научился скрывать себя при помощи Силы.  
— Зачем ты пошел за мной?  
— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Я чувствую то же самое. Я представлял все по-другому. Думал, ты дашь мне все ответы. Как ребенок. Раньше я и был ребенком. Потом я вырос, но мечта осталась. Глупо. Ты не можешь дать мне ответы. И я этому рад. Ты не делаешь вид, что все под контролем. Ненавижу, когда так делают. Мать с отцом вечно притворялись. Ты сомневаешься. Это хорошо.  
Он опустился на холодную поверхность рядом с Люком, тяжело дыша.  
— Я тоже сомневаюсь.  
— Тебе никогда не хотелось быть безрассудным мальчишкой и натворить кучу глупостей, чтобы взрослые расхлебывали это за тобой? — спросил Люк. Сначала он собирался выдать одну из заранее подготовленных речей о природе сомнений, но потом в голову пришло это. И он рискнул.  
— Да, всегда хотелось. Но я знал, что это плохо закончится.  
— Я тоже. Нужно было заботиться о тете и дяде.  
— Как думаешь, деду тоже хотелось этого?  
— В детстве он был рабом. Наверное, ему этого хотелось больше, чем нам обоим.  
— Может это и есть «прививка» от Темной Стороны? — предположил Бен. — Нужно просто позволить всему идти так, как идет. И посмотреть, что будет.  
— Мы ведь говорим не о бегстве из дома, Бен, — печально улыбнулся Люк. — На кону вещи поважнее.  
— Важнее, чем твое спокойствие?  
— Да, — уверенно ответил Люк. — Гораздо важнее моего спокойствия.  
— Неужели мы никогда не «сбежим из дома»? — Бен расхохотался.  
Люк лег на каменную поверхность и посмотрел на звездное небо. День был ясным, и за вечер тучи не успели испортить небо. Галактика казалось игрушечной по ночам. Далекие созвездия охотно складывались в причудливые картины. Местные жители давали им странные названия, нимало не заботясь о логике. Рядом с Павлином сияла Галета, а сверху их укрывал тонким полотном Поток, состоящий из десятков крошечных огоньков.  
— Отсюда они кажутся особенно хрупкими, — сказал Люк.  
Бен лег рядом и тоже посмотрел на небо.  
— Некоторых уже не существует, — сказал он. — Хочешь поговорить о звездах?  
— О чем угодно.  
— Кроме зловещей Темной Стороны?  
— Ты сам знаешь, что она зловещая, Бен. Ты чувствуешь ее каждый день. Ведь так?  
— С тех пор, как я оказался здесь, я чувствую ее сильнее, — сказал Бен, подтвердив мысли Люка.  
— Мы не очень хорошо дополняем друг друга. Твоя мама была права, она знала, что нам лучше жить порознь. Плохое наследие.  
— Она просто не понимает, — возразил Бен. — Со стороны все кажется очень простым. Вот хороший джедай перешел на Темную Сторону, вот он уже плохой сит и убивает людей. Но так не бывает.  
— С твоим дедом так и было, — ответил Люк. — Он перешел на Темную Сторону и уничтожил Храм Джедаев на Корусканте.  
— Один? — Люку показалось, что он услышал в голосе Бена тень восхищения.  
— Отряд клонов помогал ему.  
— Зачем он сделал это?  
— Думаю, ему приказал Император.  
— Только поэтому?  
— Бен, очень сложно искать правду в историях о Дарте Вейдере. Часть из них — голые выдумки, которые даже отдаленно не опираются на факты. Я не знаю, что ответить. Все, что я знаю — как только он перешел на Темную Сторону, он убил несколько тысяч человек. Понимаешь? Не преступников, не...  
— Кого ты боишься убить? — спросил вдруг Бен.  
— Боюсь убить? С чего ты взял, что я...  
— Просто внимательно слушаю, дядя. Ты говоришь, что Вейдер убил джедаев, когда перешел на Темную Сторону. Думаю, он хотел сделать это и раньше, но сдерживал себя. Ты тоже сдерживаешь себя. Так кого?  
— Мне не дает покоя тень Первого Ордена. Готовится что-то страшное. Гражданская война. Я хочу предотвратить ее, хотя знаю, что не должен.  
— Почему? Уже сейчас они организовали несколько террористических...  
— Я собираюсь уничтожить тех, кто еще не совершил преступления, Бен. Вот что пугает меня.  
— Значит лучше дождаться, когда пострадают сотни невинных? Тогда можно будет давать отпор?  
— Я не знаю! — в отчаянии закричал Люк. — Понимаешь? Я не знаю, что будет лучше. Взять на себя ответственность за убийство невинных людей и навсегда остаться «сыном Вейдера» или ждать, пока гражданская война наберет обороты и Лея вызовет меня сама.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что она вызовет тебя?  
— Она всегда вызывает. Если ситуация выходит из-под контроля. Брат-джедай — это очень удобно, знаешь ли. Я умею показывать карточные фокусы и вести переговоры. Раньше джедаи нужны были именно для этого. Миротворцы Республики. Их отправляли в напряженные точки, и они искали самый спокойный выход. Пока не начались Войны Клонов. Джедаи превратились в военных. Сейчас не самое хорошее время, чтобы возродить Орден, я знаю это. Но другого у меня не будет, Бен.  
— Ты можешь попробовать сделать собственный Орден, дядя. Тебе не обязательно возвращать...  
— Я обещал, — отрезал Люк.  
— Кому?  
— Одному хорошему другу.  
Бен сел и внимательно посмотрел на Люка. В темноте очертания его показались Люку знакомыми.  
— Ты не сможешь, — сказал Бен. — Но ты можешь подготовить нас к встрече с Первым Орденом. Если там есть ситы, мы будем готовы. Будем знать, чего ждать от них. Ты сам говоришь, что война изменила джедаев. Нужно адаптироваться.  
— Только это я и делаю, — ответил Люк, поднимаясь на ноги. Наваждение исчезло, теперь перед ним сидел племянник. Только племянник, и никого больше.  
— Разве плохо адаптироваться? — удивился Бен. Мальчик, которому пришлось жить ради двух родителей и десятков республиканских чиновников, каждый из которых требовал своего.  
— Нет, Бен, не плохо, — печально улыбнулся Люк. — Просто тяжело.  
Они пошли обратно в темноте. Направление каждый из них чувствовал безошибочно. Глаза были просто дополнительным источником информации. Точно так же, как слух и обоняние помогали немного дополнить картину мира. По-настоящему они смотрели сквозь Силу, а для нее наличие света не имело никакого значения.  
— Скажи, Бен, у тебя кто-нибудь появился, пока ты жил с мамой? — спросил Люк, используя тот же прием, который провел против него племянник.  
— Ты про девушку?  
— Так это девушка?  
— Нет, — ответил Бен.  
— Тогда кто?  
— Никто, — односложные ответы насторожили Люка. Он потянулся было к мыслям племянника, но встретил неожиданно категоричный ответ: «Не лезь».  
— Хорошо, — согласился Люк, — если ты не хочешь говорить, я не буду спрашивать. Мне жаль, что чаще всего мы обсуждаем твоего деда или угрозу для Новой Республики. Есть более приятные вещи.  
— Например?  
— Ну... — Люк попытался представить себе, каково это — быть нормальным человеком.  
— Я хочу выяснить побольше информации об этом Ордене. На корабле неплохая связь, завтра после тренировки останусь там.  
— Зачем ты говоришь мне об этом?  
— Чтобы ты не решил, что я собираюсь нарушить свое обещание и улететь.  
— Значит, ты не собираешься?  
— Я только сказал, что собираюсь узнать больше информации о Первом Ордене.  
Он так и сделал. Весь вечер провел на корабле, который оставался в допотопном ангаре немым свидетельством возможности в любой момент покинуть планету. Связь там была существенно лучше, чем на стареньком, чудом не списанном корабле Люка, и тем более лучше, чем на вековой давности оборудовании Храма, наполовину уничтоженном погромами.  
Когда наступила ночь, терпение изменило Люку. Он подошел к кораблю и осторожно постучал.  
«Не заперто», — услышал Люк.  
Бен сидел в кресле пилота, у него перед глазами на мониторе мелькали вереницы цифр и букв — он читал.  
Вдвоем в кабине корабля было тесновато, Люк наклонился над креслом и заглянул в монитор.  
— Они завербовали нескольких сенаторов с периферии, — сказал Бен. — Мама не писала об этом. В Сенате всерьез обсуждают возможные переговоры с «новым государством».  
Люк пробежал взглядом по строчкам: «Истребители, аналогичные TIE — 319 шт. (информация уточняется)».  
— Что это? — спросил он. Из-за долгой работы электроники внутри корабля было чудовищно жарко.  
— Список поставленного завсегдатаями гоночных тотализаторов оружия.  
— О чем ты? — Люк откашлялся и рукавом вытер пот с лица.  
— Не знаете о новом развлечении элиты торговцев оружием? Они где-то услышали о спортивных гонках.  
— Гонки на карах? — сознание слиплось из-за жары.  
— Нет, кары в прошлом, у них теперь живой товар. Неважно, важно, что эти мерзавцы начали поставлять Первому Ордену оружие. Корабли, бомбы. Они прекрасно знают, чем это обернется.  
— Лея не писала об этом, — нахмурился Люк. — Как ты можешь работать в такой жаре?  
— Разве здесь жарко? — Бен удивленно обернулся. Они почти столкнулись лбами. — Может тебе лучше выйти?  
— Расскажи лучше, насколько все плохо с этими поставщиками.  
— Они... — Бен замешкался, потом откашлялся и стал вылезать из кресла. — Знаешь, мне тоже нужно на воздух. Дочитаю завтра. Мы ведь все равно ничего не собираемся с этим делать, так что...  
Он так торопился вылезти из корабля, что ему пришлось почти в прямом смысле переступить через Люка. На короткий миг они так плотно стояли друг к другу, что Люк почувствовал исходящий от Бена жар. И темноту, летящую следом.  
— Спокойной ночи, — пробормотал Бен и... сбежал.  
Люк недоуменно смотрел ему вслед. Фигурка удалялась — он шел быстрым шагом. Догнать его не составило бы труда, но Люк уважал желание племянника побыть наедине. Кроме того, нужно было разобраться в природе наваждения. Неужели Первый Орден волнует его _настолько_ сильно? И что еще скрыла от них Лея, не желая тревожить двух наследников Вейдера? Началось ли уже строительство третьей Звезды Смерти, или они узнают об этом, только когда нужно будет взрывать очередную станцию с огромным штатом обслуживающего персонала?  
Злость охватила Люка. Он выключил электронику корабля, хлопнул дверцей и пошел в комнату для медитаций. Нужно было восстановить равновесие. Хотя бы попытаться. Ради Бена. Ради малышки Кейди, которая уже умела балансировать в воздухе друга Уоллиса — медвежонка Тимбу. Даже ради упрямого Слоана, ведь идея подарить Кейди вторую игрушку пришла именно ему.  
На самом деле джедаи не имели права на имущество. На семью. На волнения. И Люк знал, что по меркам прежнего Ордена все, что он делал, было чудовищным святотатством. Но еще он помнил растворившегося в Силе отца. Неужели он действительно сделал это _только_ ради Люка? Останься он на Темной Стороне, смог бы он выжить?  
— Зачем ты пришел? — раздался голос Бена в полной темноте.  
— Я... — Люк растерялся. — Извини, я не знал, что ты здесь. Я просто хотел успокоиться.  
— Не знал? — тон Бена был неожиданно злым. — Ты не знал, где я? Хочешь, чтобы я поверил?!  
— Я задумался, — растерянно ответил Люк. — Просто шел и думал о своем.  
— И это все? — с вызовом спросил Бен, и Люк понял, что стоит вплотную к племяннику. Прятать себя Бен умел мастерски, возможно, он даже не представлял, насколько хорошо. Если он поймет и научится прятать свои мысли, вряд ли Люк когда-нибудь узнает, о чем он думает.  
— Разве нужно что-то...  
— Прекрасно, — толкнув Люка в плечо, Бен пошел прочь. Тяжелые шаги эхом отдавались от стен Храма. Понять, где он теперь находится, не смог бы только глухой.  
Люк не был глухим. Еще он был достаточно умен. Не настолько, что тешить себя иллюзиями о карьере политика или астрофизика, но достаточно умным, чтобы понять Кодекс и использовать Силу, понимая ее природу. В чем он до сих пор был не слишком силен — в отношениях с другими существами.  
Сила говорила ему слишком много о собеседнике, и неизбежно Люк отстранялся от происходящего, превращался из участника в наблюдателя. Он попытался восстановить в памяти события, которые предшествовали внезапной вспышке гнева. Его собственного и Бена.  
Тесная каюта, духота, близость...  
К горлу подступила тошнота.  
— Великая Сила, — прошептал Люк. Темнота зала для медитаций была как нельзя кстати. Он зажег единственную свечу, чтобы убедиться, что Бена нет рядом. Своим ощущениям в Силе он больше не верил.  
Усевшись на место, которое всегда занимал во время медитаций, Люк попытался отбросить мысли. Очистить разум и попытаться почувствовать волю Силы. Вопросы такого рода всегда помогали прийти к нужному решению. Но вместо мудрого ответа Сила показала Люку его самого, сидящего в зале для медитаций и тонкий луч, связывающий его с другим живым существом. Линию, которую однажды прочертил одинокий маленький мальчик.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил у невидимого собеседника Люк, открывая глаза. Сила больше не была надежным советчиком. — Он мой племянник. Джедаи не...  
Если бы напротив действительно сидел собеседник, Люк смог бы привести десяток аргументов против кощунства, которое почувствовал. Неужели Бен влюбился? И тот странный разговор, который он не стал продолжать. Неужели уже тогда? Или гораздо раньше? Разве это возможно? И как теперь...  
Вопросов было так много, что у Люка закружилась голова. Он опустился на холодный пол и почти сразу же заснул. Сон, который пришел после этого, был ярким до рези в глазах. Люк увидел маленького Бена, сидящего в комнате. Бен поднимал в воздух две модели: ту, что выбрал сам в день их единственной игры с Люком, и ту, что выбрал Люк. Модели кружили, точно повторяя давно проигранный сценарий. Снова. Снова. Снова. Дверь распахнулась — вошла Лея.  
— Что ты делал? — строго спросила она.  
— Играл с дядей, — Бен широко улыбнулся.  
Она подошла к нему и обняла так крепко, что Бену стало неприятно, но он не попытался вырваться, потому что она так редко обнимала его...  
Новая картинка была еще ярче. Теперь Бен шел по лесу. Люк помнил этот лес — яркие цветы, поваленные стволы деревьев. В руке у Бена была веточка. Та самая. Он размахивал ей. В месте, где прошли их тренировки, Бен остановился и сел.  
Ладонь подростка коснулась зеленой травы.  
— Почему ты не возвращаешься? — прошептал Бен.  
Издали послышались крики:  
— Он тут!  
— Сюда, сюда!  
Бен бросил ветку и побежал прочь, но самое страшное уже произошло — они поняли, куда он возвращается. Идти туда снова было нельзя. Люк почувствовал острое сожаление от того, что в последний момент Бен все-таки выбросил ветку. Это было сожаление Бена.  
А потом...  
— Ты мне не отец! — ярость, гнев — чудовищная смесь звучала в голосе Бена.  
— Что ты такое говоришь... — уставший, постаревший Хан.  
— Не хочу быть твоим сыном! Убирайся! Нам хорошо без тебя, ты только все портишь!  
— Бен, я ведь только...  
— Ты никогда не понимал меня. Никогда. Ты думал, что мне все это интересно? Твоя посудина, твой ручной зверек? Ничего подобного! Я просто...  
Боль, которую Люк чувствовал в груди Бена была такой острой, что ему показалось, сейчас племянник использует Силу.  
— Я люблю тебя, Бен. Ты — мой единственный сын. — Хан пытался сдержать слезы. У него всегда хорошо получалось это. Лучше, чем откровенно говорить о своих чувствах. Лея понимала это, в отличие от Бена.  
— Убирайся.  
— Надеюсь, мы скоро встретимся, — на прощание Хан махнул рукой.  
Бен дождался, когда дверь за отцом закрылась, и от всплеска Силы, которую он использовал непреднамеренно, в комнате треснули переборки.  
Люк вскочил. Он все еще был один в зале медитаций. Увиденное не было сном. Сила пыталась подсказать ответ. Он задал вопрос, и Сила дала ему видения прошлого Бена. Что делать дальше, Люк должен был решить сам.  
— Хотя бы это ты сделаешь правильно, старый осел, — сказал он, обращаясь к самому себе.  
Глупый недотепа. Проглядел у себя перед носом мальчишку, который влюбился. Двадцатитрехлетнего мальчишку. Воспитанного Леей на историях о прекрасных рыцарях, спасающих Галактику. Что он успел придумать себе?  
Дверь в комнату Бена была заперта.  
Люк помнил, что в комнатах учеников не было замков. Доверие — основа учения джедаев.  
«Впусти», — попросил Люк.  
«Нет», — этим ответом можно было убить человека. Звон в ушах еще долго не проходил.  
«Я войду все равно», — пообещал Люк.  
«Попробуй»  
Сконцентрировавшись, Люк обратился к Силе. Дверь блокировала воля Бена. Он не стал использовать кровать или тумбу. Еще бы. Разве могут кровать или тумба соперничать с _этим_?  
Но сдаваться Люк не имел права. Он должен был открыть чертову дверь и исправить все. Иначе будет слишком поздно.  
Надавив на перегородку что было сил, Люк почувствовал, что она начала поддаваться, но уже спустя секунду все вернулось на свои места. У Бена был неисчерпаемый источник Силы. Страх? Ненависть? Неужели он зашел уже так далеко?  
«Бен, я все понял»  
Люк поставил на растерянность, и оказался прав. Ошарашенный этой новостью, на долю мгновения Бен отвлекся, и этого хватило. Рывок — дверь пролетела до противоположной стены и с грохотом упала на пол.  
— Скоро здесь будут все ученики, — с укором сказал Люк.  
— Разве это имеет значение, _мастер Скайуокер_? — съязвил Бен. Он сидел в углу, самом дальнем от входа, как делал в детстве, когда ругались родители.  
— Я хотел поговорить с тобой.  
— Нам не о чем говорить.  
— Нет, есть о чем. Я хотел поговорить о Первом Ордене.  
Бен недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Взгляд его говорил: «И ты хочешь просто оставить все, как есть?»  
— Нужно написать Лее, — продолжил Люк, почувствовав, что движется в нужном направлении. — Я попрошу ее рассказать о реальном положении дел.  
— Что произошло? — первым на грохот прибежал Слоан.  
— Дверь оказалась ненадежно закреплена, — соврал Люк. Маленькая ложь далась ему подозрительно легко.  
— Так все в порядке? — тон Слоана был почти разочарованным.  
— Мы немного испугались, — ответил Люк, и это уже _почти_ не было ложью.  
— Пойду спать, — Слоан отмахнулся и стал рассказывать остальным, кого разбудила выбитая дверь, что опасности нет.  
— Прогуляемся? — предложил Люк. Он не представлял, что будет делать, когда они окажутся далеко от Храма, но знал, что не имеет права оставлять Бена одного этой ночью. Именно в такие моменты люди совершают самые отчаянные поступки. Когда задета их гордость или... симпатия.  
— Да, хорошо, — Бен отряхнул несуществующую пыль и нарочито беззаботно подошел к Люку.  
Вести неспешную беседу по дороге к холмам не получилось. Стоило Люку придумать интересную, с его точки зрения, тему, как оказывалось, что для ее обсуждения достаточно односложного ответа. По крайней мере, ими ограничивался Бен.  
— Я думал, ты понял, — сказал Бен, оказавшись в месте, где в прошлый раз Люк рассказал ему о своих сомнениях. Места он помнил превосходно. — На корабле. У тебя было такое лицо, как будто...  
— Я понял после, — ответил Люк. — Хотя я все еще не уверен, что понял правильно.  
— Раз ты не хочешь называть вещи своими именами, ты понял правильно, — Бен отвернулся. — Это пройдет, ничего страшного.  
— Ты джедай, это может...  
— Нет, — отрезал Бен, — я не джедай. Ты — да, ты можешь считать себя джедаем. Если тебе так нравится, считай меня своим учеником вместе с остальными. Но я не джедай. Нельзя быть кем-то, нарушив все возможные заповеди.  
— О чем ты?  
— Я умею прятаться, — ответил Бен. — Если я не хочу, чтобы меня видели, люди избегают меня. Так мне удавалось на время избавиться от маминых советников и друзей отца, когда они решали поиграть в заботливых собеседников. Я хорошо слышу мысли людей. И я могу подсказать человеку, о чем он хочет думать. Можно перечислять долго, дядя, но теперь я уверен, что все это — отголоски Темной Стороны.  
— Джедаи тоже...  
— Я ненавижу отца, — продолжил Бен. — Я так сильно ненавижу его, что одного этого хватит, чтобы не называть меня джедаем. Но ты уже понял, что это не все.  
— Значит, ты сит? — улыбнулся Люк, но это было ошибкой.  
— Я — Бен Скайуокер, если тебе так хочется найти подходящее имя.  
— Твоя фамилия...  
— Скайуокер! — Бен повысил голос. — Я не хочу иметь ничего общего с этим мерзавцем.  
— Он спас много людей, Бен, — возразил Люк.  
— Попутно соблазнив мою мать, — Бен усмехнулся. — Разумеется. Ему ведь нужно было произвести впечатление на принцессу. Не хочу обсуждать их, всю свою жизнь я только и делал, что обсуждал их дела. Теперь они меня не касаются.  
— Они твоя семья, Бен.  
— Ты — моя семья, — глаза Бена пожелтели. Люк не заметил, когда Темная Сторона подступила к ним. Она заслоняла собой небо, так что не было видно ни звездочки. Она была повсюду. Единственное, что Люк видел в этой темноте — Бена с горящим глазами.  
— Ты не знаешь меня, Бен, — Люк отступил на шаг, но позади была бездна, и поэтому он поспешно вернулся обратно.  
— Я хочу узнать, — Бен сделал шаг вперед. Бездна подчинялась ему, он мог перемещаться над ней, выстраивая невидимый мост. Он действительно многое понял о Темной Стороне.  
— Бен, ты просто напридумывал себе...  
Бен замер в шаге от Люка. Ладонь племянника вытянулась, и Люк понял, что перестал контролировать ситуацию, когда рукоять его светового меча оказалась в этой ладони.  
— Ты ненавидишь Слоана, — сказал Бен. — Когда ты споришь с ним, твои пальцы скользят вдоль рукояти.  
При помощи Силы Бен поднял рукоятку в воздух — она замерла между ними.  
— Для тебя это не просто оружие. Воспоминание. Меч, который был с тобой, когда умер Дарт Вейдер. Пальцы сжимаются, когда ты рассказываешь о Темной Стороне. Ты хватаешься за эту игрушку, как будто она может удержать тебя. Один глаз видит чуть лучше другого, если тебе нужно прицелиться, сначала ты прищуриваешь правый, а уже потом уточняешь расстояние при помощи Силы. Тебе снятся плохие сны. Чаще всего в них ты видишь отца, но иногда — приемных родителей. Ты винишь себя в их смерти. Мне продолжить?  
Люк подставил руку, рукоять меча послушно упала на ладонь. Бен передал ему эстафетную палочку.  
— Разве проблем недостаточно? — спросил Люк. — Первый Орден, наследие Вейдера, твоя странная семья, с которой у тебя так много связано. Неужели ты хочешь еще больше проблем?  
— Я не делал ничего специально, — ответил Бен. — Если бы я мог перестать чувствовать, я сделал бы это еще в детстве. Но Сила, похоже, не дает такой власти. Ведь Темная Сторона еще хуже, правда? Она усиливает чувства.  
— Так ты поэтому, — Люк в ужасе отступил. Чудовищная догадка посетила его. Он понял, что племянник изо всех сил цеплялся за Свет по единственной стоящей причине — чтобы хоть немного контролировать чувства.  
Бездна с готовностью распахнулась за его спиной, и он почувствовал, что падает. Его удержала рука Бена. Племянник держал так крепко, что в его способностях управлять этой частью Силы не оставалось сомнений.  
— Прекрати, — попросил Люк. — Зачем ты делаешь это?  
— Делаю? — удивился Бен, подтягивая Люка ближе, чтобы он смог встать на твердую поверхность. — Я ничего не делаю.  
— Но кто тогда...  
Под его ногами разверзлась пропасть. Он попытался ухватиться за Бена, но ничего не вышло. Племянник смотрел на него сверху вниз, провожая взглядом. Его фигура удалялась. Люк моргнул. Он стоял перед Беном.  
— Мне нехорошо, — сказал он.  
— Ты говоришь о темноте? — спросил Бен.  
— Да! — радовало уже то, что племянник тоже видел наваждение.  
— Я не делал этого, — ответил Бен. — Темнота была твоей. Просто декорация. Отсутствие света. Вокруг ночь — нет ничего проще. Тебя это так пугает?  
Люк убедился, что вокруг них обычная земля и устало сел.  
— Знаешь, от чего, на самом деле, я защищаю Новую Республику? — спросил он.  
— От самого себя, — ответил Бен, усаживаясь рядом. — Я делал то же самое для своей семьи. Но отец все равно ушел. А мать все равно плакала. Ничего хорошего это не приносит.  
— Но если я только попытаюсь, — Люк закрыл глаза грязной ладонью, от пыли потекли слезы.  
— Твой отец помнил, кто ты такой, даже когда был на Темной Стороне. Он верил в тебя до последнего. Обратившись к Темной Стороне, ты не забудешь, кто твоя сестра. Ты не забудешь лучшего друга. Меня. Все это останется.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
На него смотрели два ярко-желтых глаза:  
— Прости. Я подвел тебя.  
— Почему я не чувствую этого?  
— Ты умеешь не чувствовать, в отличие от всей семьи, — Бен хитро улыбнулся. — Думаю, в этом твой секрет.  
— Не чувствовать? Как это?  
— Дай руку, — Бен вытянул свою. — Я обещаю, что не сделаю ничего, что связано с Темной Стороной.  
Как во сне, Люк положил ладонь поверх ладони племянника.  
— Теперь вдохни и закрой глаза.  
От ладони к руке потекли теплые искры. Он уже чувствовал подобное, но раньше это был страх. Теперь Бен передавал ему совсем другое: неуверенность, любопытство, восхищение, надежду, обожание. Страсть. Они сплелись воедино и оставили в груди Люка чувство смутной уверенности, что все будет хорошо.  
— Это я чувствую прямо сейчас, — сказал Бен, осторожно убирая руку. Люк понял, что с ним обращаются как со слепым котенком, и это разозлило его.  
Он должен был учить Бена. Не наоборот.  
— Я чувствую, — в порыве злости сказал Люк.  
— Нет, — Бен печально и мудро покачал головой.  
Люк вскочил на ноги и навис над ним, указывая пальцем прямо в лицо.  
— Не рассказывай мне, кто я такой. Ты понятия не имеешь.  
Темная бездна вокруг развернулась так быстро, словно всегда была тут. Люк больше не боялся ее, он знал, что бездна иллюзорна и сделает все, что он захочет. Это было похоже на детскую игру в фигурки из теней. Только его тени _действительно_ складывались в фигурки.  
— Тебе не пришлось делать выбор между сестрой и отцом, Бен. Между родственниками, о существовании которых ты узнал всего несколько месяцев назад. Ты хотя бы представляешь себе, _что_ он предложил мне? Мне, бедному простофиле с Татуина, который мечтал о карьере пилота. Верхом моих желаний тогда было управлять истребителем. Он предложил мне все истребители в мире, Бен.  
— Ты можешь взять их, если захочешь, — речь не произвела на Бена никакого впечатления, он безразлично пожал плечами. — Ты хочешь убедить меня в том, что с тех пор ничего не изменилось? Ты тот же человек? Почему же тогда у тебя дрожат пальцы?  
Люк посмотрел на металлическую руку, но пальцы на ней не двигались.  
— Нет, на другой, — усмехнулся Бен.  
Он был прав — пальцы дрожали так сильно, что даже сжав их в кулак, Люк не избавился от дрожи.  
— Ты говоришь, я не знаю тебя. Я знаю. Ты сам не знаешь себя.  
— Прекрати делать вид, что лучше разбираешься в этом, — с угрозой процедил Люк, оставаясь на ногах. Рука перестала дрожать. — Все, кого ты любил, избегали тебя. Боялись тебя. И теперь ты растерян. Так растерян, что боишься встать. Боишься, что я тебя оттолкну.  
Бен помрачнел. Он не стал подниматься, но смотрел с вызовом.  
— Я тебя не боюсь, — продолжил Люк. — Ты не знал Вейдера. Я — знал. Когда нужно будет бояться, я пойму. Ты слишком мало знаешь. И не умеешь ничего, что могло бы по-настоящему напугать меня. Если будет нужно, я удержу тебя здесь силой. Ты думаешь, я вечно улыбающийся постаревший джедай, над которым можно посмеяться?!  
Он не понимал источник собственного гнева. Ненависть текла ручьями со всех сторон. На Бена Кеноби, который отнял его у настоящего отца и отдал бедным жителям Татуина, едва справлявшимся с фермой. На Лею, которая игнорировала его, считала помехой и до последнего не верила, что он справится с великим Вейдером. На Хана, который исчез, как только закончились интересные приключения. На подхалимов в Сенате, которые звали Люка, когда дела шли плохо, и слышать не хотели о финансировании Нового Ордена, как только он разбирался с их проблемами. На новых учеников, упрямых, недоверчивых, совершенно лишенных таланта Бена. Тянущих его вниз. На Слоана, на вечно лезущего со своими...  
— Дядя! — голос племянника привел его в чувства. Они стояли друг напротив друга. — Хватит. Ты убьешь его.  
— Убью? — растерялся Люк.  
— Я знаю, что ты сделал, — Бен кивнул в сторону Храма. — И я знаю, что ты не хотел.  
Люк хотел сорваться с места и бежать. Чтобы помочь Слоану.  
— Не нужно, — остановил Бен. — Он все равно ушел бы. Рано или поздно. Лучше сейчас.  
— Он уйдет один? — оцепеневший и растерянный, спросил Люк.  
— Думаю, он возьмет с собой тех, кто сомневался, — ответил Бен. — Так будет лучше.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Ты сказал, что мне нужно прислушиваться к Силе, — желтые глаза смотрели внимательно.  
— Нет, — Люк отступил. — Нет, Бен, я говорил тебе, что нужно слушать Свет.  
— У Силы две стороны. Без одной не будет другой. Я слушаю ту, которая охотнее говорит со мной.  
— Остановись, — попросил Люк. — Ты еще можешь остановиться.  
— Разве? — на лице Бена вновь растеклась зловещая усмешка, которая делала его похожим на другого человека.  
— Против тебя будет все Республика, Бен. Неужели ты не понимаешь?  
— Не обязательно, — умные желтые глаза прищурились. — Ты тоже будешь против меня?  
В горле пересохло, Люк долго молчал.  
— Нет, Бен. Не буду.  
Он отстегнул рукоять меча и бросил племяннику.  
— Ты знаешь, что не буду.  
— Тогда им не обязательно знать, какими способами я защищаю Республику, — сказал Бен. — Как не обязательно знать, _ради кого_ я защищаю ее.  
— Не глупи, Бен, все это выяснится очень быстро.  
— Неужели? — умные желтые глаза смеялись. — Как быстро все выяснил ты? Только когда я позволил тебе.  
— Я догадался бы. Мы только начали обучение. Я догадался бы, как только мы перешли бы к серьезным упражнениям.  
— Ты догадался бы, — подтвердил Бен. — Возможно, догадаются ситы из Первого Ордена. Если там действительно есть ситы. Но кто еще? Мама? Даже если она увидит, как я использую Темную Сторону, она не поверит. Отец? Он не знает, чем отличается одно от другого. Для него я давно превратился в опасное оружие. Так кто еще?  
— Ты хочешь скрывать это ото всех?  
— Мне пришлось скрывать ото всех _достаточно_ , чтобы это показалось пустяком, _мастер Скайуокер_.  
— Не называй меня так.  
— Как же мне назы...  
Прежде чем реплика Бена стала усмешкой, он ответил:  
— Люк. Называй меня по имени.  
Маска на лице Бена ненадолго растаяла.  
— Хорошо, Люк.  
— Ты принял решение?  
— Я принял его давно, — ответил Бен. — Я знаю, что это опасно. Но я не откажусь от этого.  
— Тогда нам нужно вернуться в Храм. Мы дали Слоану и другим достаточно времени, чтобы улететь. Нужно успокоить остальных.  
Люк пошел в направлении Храма. Занимался рассвет. Бен на небольшом отдалении шел следом.  
— Ты расскажешь им о том, что здесь произошло?  
— Нет — это их не касается. Если ты решил твердо, это не касается никого. Ты будешь заниматься с остальными и делать то, что делают они. Вечером мы будем заниматься вдвоем.  
— Вдвоем? — в тоне Бена было слышно недоверие.  
— Я не оставлю тебя наедине с этим. Я решил, что буду твоим учителем, и я останусь им. Даже если ты влюбишься во всех своих родственников, — он прибавил шаг.  
Позади послышался тихий смех Бена.  
Все, что они могли — шутить.  
Люк не был до конца уверен, что происходящее реально. На кончиках пальцев еще остались темные кляксы. Он знал, что стоило захотеть, и полотно бездны развернется перед ним. Стоило захотеть, и другие увидели бы его. Стоило захотеть, и Слоан... Он сам одернул себя. Вот почему Темная Сторона опасна. Нужно следить за всем, что чувствуешь, потому что любая эмоция, оставленная без внимания, разрастается до немыслимых размеров. Именно так произошло с Беном. Именно так. Он просто относился к Люку с уважением, а все остальное сделала Темная сторона.  
Убеждая себя, Люк не заметил, как дошел до Храма. Не хватало двух кораблей в ангарах. Зал для тренировок наполнили растерянные ученики. Среди них Люк с облегчением заметил Кейди. Она прижимала к груди Уоллиса.  
— Я отдала медвежонка Слоану, — сказала она, приблизившись к Люку. — Он говорил, что вам нельзя верить, мастер Скайуокер. Но я верю. И я дала ему с собой медвежонка, который ему так нравился. Чтобы он не боялся.  
— Ты молодец, — похвалил Люк. Кейди была напугана и прижимала игрушку к груди так сильно, что кальмар расплющился.  
— Где вы были? — вперед вышла Х’тира, заботливая, добрая девушка, которая, должно быть, и предложила оставшимся ученикам собраться в тренировочном зале.  
«Не твое дело», — эти слова Люк хотел сказать. Но теперь был куда осторожнее.  
— В Галактике появилась новая угроза, — сказал он. — Первый Орден, вы все могли слышать о нем. Мы выяснили много подробностей. Нам нужно было обсудить их.  
— Слоан сказал, вы напали на него, — сказала Х’тира, и хотя в ее голосе было только желание узнать правду, эти слова заставили Люка испытать настоящую ярость.  
«Как она смеет?» — шептал внутренний голос.  
— Я был далеко, — Люк мягко улыбнулся. Он должен был соврать им, чтобы заручиться доверием. Иначе все, ради чего он объяснял Сенату необходимость Ордена, пойдет прахом. На кону была не лично его репутация, а судьба всех форсьюзеров Галактики.  
— Конечно, — Х’тире хватило и этого. — Я знала, что он ошибся. Он давно говорил плохие вещи. Раньше они касались Бена, — Х’тира виновато улыбнулась, и чувство, которое испытал Люк, заставило его без дальнейших разговоров пойти прочь.  
У чувства было только одно название.  
«Ревность», — подсказал Бен, провожая уходящего Люка взглядом, от которого горела спина.  
«Замолчи»  
«Попробуй теперь сказать мне, что ничего не чувствуешь», — Бен насмехался.  
«Замолчи»  
«Все в порядке, — неслышный остальным голос Бена смягчился. — Это лучшее из того, что обо мне думали»  
Люк замер на месте. Лучшее? Что же, сит их подери, думали о нем родители?  
Он взял себя в руки и пошел дальше. Лея была его сестрой, Хан — лучшим другом. Он помнил об этом каждую секунду. Они были единственным, что связывало его с _правильной_ стороной Силы.  
— Сейчас ты гордился бы мной, папа, — прошептал Люк, захлопнув дверь Силой. Ему не пришлось прикладывать ни малейшего усилия. Дверь захлопнулась, стоило только подумать об этом. Что еще он может сделать с такой же легкостью? Сломать шею врагу? Случайно покалечить ученика на тренировке?  
Утром Бен вернулся на свой корабль и просидел там до полудня. Остальные медитировали, когда он зашел и легко коснулся рукой Люка. За эту пустяковую поблажку Люк тут же возненавидел себя. Он знал, что Бен вошел в зал. И Бен знал, что Люк знает об этом. Можно было встать и выйти вместе с ним, чтобы не мешать остальным.  
Но он остался.  
И Бену _пришлось_ подойти и коснуться его плеча. И хотя Бен мог обратиться к Люку мысленно, он не сделал этого. Конечно, не сделал. Выбирая между одним и другим, что выбрал бы сам...  
— Хватит, — прошептал Люк в коридоре, опираясь ладонью о холодную стену. Ему снова было жарко.  
— Я ничего не сделал, — внимательные желтые глаза говорили, что это ложь.  
Люк сам знал, что это ложь.  
И Бен знал, что он...  
— Чего ты добиваешься? — сквозь зубы процедил Люк.  
— Того же, чего и ты. Но пока мы этого не добились, я открыл еще несколько файлов для доверенных лиц.  
— Ты взломал файлы...  
— Нет, — Бен вытянул вперед руку. — Нет, я ничего не взламывал. Когда я изучал работу Сената, мне выдали учебный доступ к файлам. Хорошие оценки увеличивали ранг доступа. Я сдал экзамены на отлично.  
— Лея знает об этом?  
— Она должна знать, — Бен беззаботно пожал плечами. — Кто-то когда-то должен был сообщить ей об этом. Наверное. Я особенно не вникал. Так ты послушаешь, что я выяснил?  
— Они ищут форсьюзеров, — Люк провел ладонью по лицу, отгоняя остатки недавнего наваждения. — Я понял это. Если нам не повезет, мы еще встретимся со Слоаном. Насколько я разбираюсь в диктатурах, мозги они промывают куда лучше республиканцев.  
— Они обучают ситов? — спросил Бен.  
— Они обучают пушечное мясо, — ответил Люк. — Ищут типов вроде Слоана, себе на уме, показывают им, как махать мечом. Выглядит красиво, но в бою против хорошо обученного форсьюзера выстоять такой выскочка не сможет.  
— И кто стоит за этим?  
— Боюсь, что именно это мы не узнаем до тех пор, пока не будет слишком поздно. Но если они заинтересовались чувствительными к Силе, значит, среди верхушки есть форсьюзеры. Иначе они попытались бы обойтись старыми добрыми истребителями.  
— Он — сит?  
— Быстро ты вешаешь титул сита на всех, кто научился махать световым мечом и не стал джедаем, — усмехнулся Люк. — Если он сит, у нас могут возникнуть проблемы. По меньшей мере, не у нас, а у твоей матери.  
— Можно полететь туда.  
— Чем ты хочешь забросать его? Выбитыми дверьми? Опомнись, ты только начал обучение.  
— Значит буду учиться быстрее, — нахмурился Бен.  
— Очень на это надеюсь.  
Они разошлись, одарив друг друга такими взглядами, что Люк думал, он будет чувствовать гнев. Бен был недоволен, что недостаток опыта мешает ему сразиться с врагом, Люк был недоволен тем, что Бен торопится. Но злости не было. Вместо этого он почувствовал нечто совершенно новое — мрачное удовлетворение.  
«Он будет стараться сильнее», — прошептала темнота из-за плеча.  
Люк отмахнулся от нее и вошел в зал медитации, где занял свое место. Никто из учеников не заметил его отсутствия. Погруженные в Силу, они прислушивались к гармонии, пока на другом конце Галактики Первый Орден испытывал недавно полученные истребители.  
Бен действительно начал больше внимания уделять учебе. Он спал ровно столько, сколько было необходимо, а все остальное время делал упражнения, медитировал или читал книги. Даже сам Люк прикладывал меньше усилий на Дагоба.  
Если бы не знание того, что на самом деле двигало Беном, Люк решил бы, что перед ним идеальный ученик. Но каждый день он чувствовал присутствие Темной Стороны. Чаще всего она проявлялась в Бене. Никогда, если он занимался в одном помещении с другими, но всегда — наедине с Люком.  
Вот почему нельзя оставлять его одного, убеждал себя Люк. Нужно было понимать его, а для этого нужно было _иногда_ прибегать к Темной Стороне.  
— Кейди! — ночью, прервав очередную порцию размышлений о племяннике, к Люку в комнату вбежала Х’тира. Синие лекку тревожно подергивались. — Кейди, мастер Скайуокер! Она в беде, скорее!  
Люк выбежал сразу, но все равно не успел. Когда он оказался снаружи, Кейди уже была в руках Бена. Он осторожно опустил ее на землю.  
— Что ты такое задумала? — Бен сел на колени перед девочкой и взял за руки.  
Она плакала.  
— Он сказал, я умею летать, — поделилась Кейди.  
— Кто сказал? Ты помнишь?  
— Ей просто приснился страшный... — начала было Х’тира, но Люк рукой остановил ее. Пораженная этим жестом, она замерла.  
— Кейди? — Бен чуть сильнее сжал руки девочки, привлекая внимание. Она внимательно посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. Бен мог внушить доверие, если это было нужно ему. — Расскажи мне, ты помнишь, кто сказал тебе это?  
— Что произошло? — тихо спросил Люк у Х’тиры.  
— Я проснулась от криков. Бен кричал ей, чтобы она не двигалась. Он попросил позвать вас. Я побежала... Она стояла на козырьке над центральным входом и говорила, что научилась летать. По-моему, она спала, мастер Скайуокер.  
— Ясно, — Люк отстранил ее и сам подошел к девочке. — Бен, позволь мне.  
Бен передал ему две дрожащие от страха ладошки и отступил. В нем кипел гнев, хотя Кейди этого не чувствовала. Она помнила человека, который пытался убедить ее, что она умела летать. И эти воспоминания причиняли боль.  
— Она думает, что это был Слоан, — уверенно сказал Люк. — Кейди, не бойся. Слоан никогда не сделал бы подобного. Он бы не попросил тебя прыгнуть, слышишь? Другой человек притворился им в твоем сне. Потому что ты веришь Слоану, да?  
Кейди кивнула.  
— Завтра я расскажу, как отличать ненастоящие сны. Сейчас ты можешь пойти вместе с Х’тирой. Я позабочусь, чтобы больше никто не пришел к тебе во сне. Договорились?  
— Это точно не был Слоан?  
Люк не знал. Он мог только надеяться на лучшее.  
— Да, Кейди, точно.  
Когда Х’тира, Кейди и остальные разошлись по комнатам, Люк кивнул Бену, приглашая идти следом.  
— Как ты понял, что она в опасности?  
— Я понял не это, — ответил Бен. — Я почувствовал, что кто-то прячется. Точно так же, как я, когда не хочу, чтобы меня заметили. Он был в голове Кейди. Он прятался там. Так я нашел ее. Он был внутри, когда она стояла там. Я боялся, что она сойдет с ума, если я не разбужу ее обычным способом. Пришлось кричать, и я всех перебудил.  
— Не страшно, — сказал Люк. — Им нужно было увидеть это. Ты молодец. Но про это вмешательство я хочу поговорить с тобой отдельно.  
Люк закрыл дверь. Они были в его комнате. Бен, поколебавшись, занял единственный стул. Люк встал у окна.  
— Первый Орден нашел беглецов. Добровольно или против воли, они рассказали, где мы, чем занимаемся. Он сумел обойти меня...  
— Ты не пользуешься _всей_ Силой, — напомнил Бен. — Он будет делать это до тех пор, пока ты не запретишь ему.  
— Думаю, он отступит...  
— Уже сейчас он тянется к Х’тире, — глаза Бена были закрыты.  
— Не может быть.  
— «Возьми камень», — прошептал Бен измененным голосом, передавая чужие мысли. — Она в сознании и сопротивляется, но ей страшно. Он действует нагло. Он уверен, что ты ничего не заметишь. Только Темная Сторона умеет маскировать чужую волю, ты знаешь это не хуже моего.  
— Зачем он делает это?  
— Думаю, это провокация. Хочет выманить тебя. Без героя-джедая Новая Республика станет еще уязвимее. Или это доставляет ему удовольствие — я не знаю.  
— Какой он?  
— ... скользкий, — после долгих размышлений ответил Бен. — Но ты и сам можешь посмотреть. Или ты не коснешься Темной Стороны даже ради спасения Кейди?  
— Спасти одну девочку, чтобы потом убить тысячу таких, как она? — Люк усмехнулся.  
— Хорошо, — Бен тяжело вздохнул, будто долго оттягивал некое решение, но пришел к выводу, что оно — единственно верное. — Хорошо, я думал, что делать этого не придется. Но похоже, что твое упрямство действительно такое легендарное, как рассказывала мама. Попробуем по-другому. — Он встал со стула и медленно пошел к кровати. — Сегодня ночью мне снились плохие сны. Я был почти в сознании, когда он полез к Кейди в голову. Я смог его остановить. По крайней мере, спасти ее. Сейчас я помогаю справиться с ним Х’тире. Но завтра я устану и засну крепче обычного. Он проберется в _мою_ голову. Я ведь, как ты сам сказал, еще почти ничего не умею. Что он увидит там, Люк?  
Бен стоял на расстоянии одного шажка, скрестив на груди руки.  
— Вряд ли он сможет вложить мне в голову настоящую идею, но что, если он сможет _изменить_...  
Люк вскочил, оттолкнув Бена, и вышел из комнаты. Подчиняясь движениям пальцев, из углов стеклась к его ногам Темнота. Он обернул ее вокруг своей фигуры, пряча присутствие в Силе. Это было так поразительно просто, что наводило ужас. Но на страх времени не было.  
Он зашел в спальню Кейди и пальцем поманил Х’тиру. Она послушно пошла за ним. Пока они быстрым шагом пересекали Храм, Люк не сказал ни слова, а она ничего не спросила.  
В старой камере для временных заключенных, разрушенной и не восстановленной во время реставрации, он поставил Х’тиру к стене и положил ладони на ее виски.  
— Будет немного больно, — соврал он, и пока она не сообразила, в чем дело, зажал рот рукой. Вторая осталась на виске.  
Он распахнул перед собой хрупкое сознание, выбив дверь вместо стука, и заметил ускользающую тень. Она была быстрой, но недостаточно, чтобы улизнуть от него. В этом пространстве он действовал на порядок быстрее.  
Х’тира закричала от боли, ее крик утонул в ладони Люка.  
— Имя, — потребовал он, вытаскивая блеклую фигуру целиком. Перед ним был человек, во всяком случае, именно такие очертания в панике приобрело темное пятно. — Ты скажешь мне имя, и я отпущу тебя.  
— Нет, — просвистела тень, — я уничтожу ее, если ты попытаешься.  
Люк понял, для каких случаев подойдет ухмылка, которая так понравилась Бену. Губы его растянулись в нужной форме сами собой. Это было приятно:  
— Мне плевать, — сказал он. Зная, что это не блеф.  
Темная фигура дернулась.  
— Назови имя, и на сегодня мы разойдемся, — продолжил Люк. — Ты показал мне, на что способен, я показал тебе, на что способен _я_. Зачем сразу переходить к тяжелому оружию? — ухмылка стала шире. — Если конечно ты не предпочитаешь...  
— Мое имя — Сноук, — просипела фигура, — и ты еще не раз услышишь его.  
— Мое имя — Скайуокер, — удовольствие, которое он получал, удерживая тень, было почти физическим. — Его ты слышал уже много раз.  
Он заставил себя отпустить тень, а потом отпустил Х’тиру, и пока она, рыдая, опускалась на пол вдоль стены, он пытался справиться с эйфорией. Когда ему было _так же_ хорошо? Когда он напивался? Нет, алкоголь притуплял сознание, а сейчас оно было таким ясным, что он слышал собственные мысли и даже мысли Х’тиры. Она испугалась, но была благодарна ему за то, что он выгнал у нее из головы ужасный голос. Вряд ли когда-нибудь она поймет, что выгнать этот голос можно было без боли.  
Просто ему так хотелось...  
На плечо легла горячая ладонь. Тепло ощущалось даже через робу. Бен тяжело дышал.  
«Ты все видел», — не размыкая губ, сказал Люк.  
— Да, — прошептал Бен. Пальцы, лежащие на плече Люка, сжали его до боли. — Останься. Ты рожден для этого. Неужели ты не чувствуешь?  
— Я должен ответить «нет», Бен, и ты это знаешь, — прошептал Люк.  
Хватка ослабла.  
— Это вопрос времени, — ответил Бен, отступая.  
Х’тира ничего не услышала и не поняла — Люк убедился в этом, еще раз осмотрев ее сознание. Бегло и небрежно, зачерпнув совсем немного Силы. Как наркоман, который пообещал себе завязать. Это сравнение он придумал, когда шел к своей комнате. А тогда, у стены, чувствовать в своих руках послушное сознание было до неприличия приятно. Хотя и вполовину не так приятно, как вытянуть у тени настоящее имя.  
— Сноук, — усмехнулся Люк, стоя у окна. — Нужно было умудриться получить такое имя. Неужели он действительно гордится им?  
Он боялся, что ему приснится сон, где пытка повторится, но эта ночь принесла ему только темноту, в которой он отдохнул и утром чувствовал себя совершенно спокойным. Никакая медитация не могла дать такого эффекта.  
«Ты просто сделал то, что было нужно», — утешал его один из голосов, составлявших его собственное сознание.  
«Конечно, — усмехался в ответ другой, — и ты не воспользуешься этим могуществом, если не наступит час крайней нужды»  
Перед тренировкой Люк убедился, что все собрались в зале, и обратился к ним с настоящей речью, которые ненавидел. Он предпочитал действия словам и любые объяснения подкреплял упражнениями или конкретными примерами. Но объяснить вмешательство другого форсьюзера в сознание без долгих размышлений было невозможно, и это утомило его. Ушел почти час, потому что у многих возникли справедливые вопросы.  
— Х’тира проведет тренировку, — объявил Люк.  
Перед уходом он дал Бену знак идти следом.  
Они ушли гораздо дальше холмов. До побережья. Потом прошли вдоль него. И только когда Люк устал так сильно, что ноги перестали слушать его, он остановился.  
— Ты не уйдешь от этого, — усмехнулся Бен. — После того, что я увидел вчера, я уверен.  
— Я хочу уйти не от _этого_ , — ответил Люк. — Я не хочу, чтобы очередная вспышка гнева задела Кейди или других. Один раз я уже совершил ошибку. Второго не будет.  
— Ты поймал его, — в глазах Бена было восхищение, смешанное с обожанием. Сейчас они казались особенно неуместными. После пары часов утомительного бега в молчании.  
— Поймать его было нетрудно. Труднее было отпустить.  
— Ты все сделал правильно, — возразил Бен. — Какой толк держать его в сознании Х’тиры, если для этого ты должен сам оставаться там?  
— Я мог _уничтожить_ его.  
Люк не понял, что изменилось во взгляде Бена. Что проникло туда? Страх или...  
— Тогда Х’тира была бы мертва, — вслух сказал племянник. — Я понимаю. Они доверяют тебе, они твои ученики. Ты все сделал правильно.  
— Я мог закончить все вчера, — злость и сомнения, которые отступили утром, навалились с новой силой.  
— Нет, — возразил Бен. Он подошел ближе и положил ладонь на плечо Люка. — Ты знаешь, что это ложь. Тебе хочется думать, что ты можешь все изменить вот так просто, но на место этого Сноука встал бы другой. Возможно, менее сильный, возможно, более сильный и более осторожный. Сейчас ты точно знаешь его, и это дает тебе преимущество.  
Люк не понял ни слова из услышанного. Ему пришлось мысленно проговорить все реплики Бена несколько раз, чтобы осознать их. Все, о чем он мог думать — Бен положил ладонь ему на плечо. Он вспомнил, как напряглись его пальцы, когда прошлым вечером...  
— Ты не представляешь себе, во что ввязался, — сказал Люк, пальцем отстранив руку Бена. — Не представляешь, во что втянул меня.  
— Посмотрим, — желтые глаза хитро ухмыльнулись.  
«Он прекрасно представляет все, что ты можешь сделать, — шепнула из темноты та часть сознания, которая особенно любила ночное время, — только этим он и занимается — представляет»  
— Ты понимаешь, что ставишь на кон? — когда он задавал этот вопрос, он был уверен, что его собственные глаза горели желтым светом еще ярче. Пасть глубже во тьму было уже невозможно.  
— Никто не должен узнать, — кивнул в ответ Бен. — Ни друзей, ни семьи, ни учеников — у меня не будет никого, кому я мог бы сказать. Я знаю. Мне плевать. Никто и так не знает, о чем я думаю.  
— Я знаю, — Люк позволил вчерашней ухмылке завладеть лицом.  
— Неужели?  
— Посмотрим, — он хитро прищурился, копируя жест Бена, а потом развернулся и побежал обратно к Храму.  
В том, что он сделал, было так много юношеской глупости, что он почувствовал себя моложе на двадцать лет. Бен невозмутимо бежал рядом.  
«Неужели он действительно готов зайти так далеко?» — спросил один из голосов в голове Люка.  
«Неужели _ты_ готов зайти так далеко?» — в страхе прошептала бледная тень другого голоса. Она была едва слышна.  
Спустя неделю их ожидало новое испытание. Обеспокоенная известием об исчезновении нескольких учеников, Лея направила в Храм проверяющих. Раньше Люк не обратил бы на это внимания, но теперь в нем проснулся гнев. Он уютно устроился на заднем плане, ничем не мешая рассказывать паре надменных помощников сенаторов, как проходит обучение.  
— У вас есть идеи касательно того, что стало причиной ухода группы учеников?  
— Группу возглавлял Слоан, у нас с ним были разногласия.  
— Какого рода?  
Гнев зевнул и лег поудобнее.  
— Мы по-разному смотрели на задачи, стоящие перед форсьюзером.  
— Не могли бы вы рассказать подробней? Нам это важно для... отчета.  
Гнев приоткрыл один глаз, но Люк почесал его за ухом, и гнев снова заснул.  
— Слоан считал, что обучение в Храме ни к чему не обязывает форсьюзера. Иначе говоря, после обучения он планировал вернуться к прежней жизни.  
— Вы считаете, это плохо?  
Гнев прорычал во сне нечто едва уловимое.  
— Я считал, что это нормально. Я старался объяснить ему, почему его позиция может навредить Новой Республике.  
— Вас не затруднит...  
Гнев распахнул пасть и зарычал, но в этот момент перед комиссией возник Бен.  
— Бенни! — обрадованно закричал один из чиновников, имя которого Люк даже не попытался запомнить, настолько он был вторичен и глуп.  
Конечно, Лея отправила этот цирк только с одной целью — убедиться, что с Беном все в порядке.  
— Рад вас видеть, — Бен пожал всем руки и широко улыбался. Смотреть на него было тошно, но Люк гордился этим поступком по причинам, в которые постарался не вдумываться.  
— Как твое обучение?  
— Просто замечательно, — Бен улыбнулся еще шире.  
— Уже начал тренироваться со световым мечом, да? — закинул удочку один из чиновников.  
«Лея, каким же дураком ты меня считаешь?» — подумал Люк.  
— Нет, — улыбка Бена грозила разорвать его лицо на две половины, но чиновники в ответ улыбнулись еще шире. — Мне еще рано. Дядя ни за что не подпустит нас к этим штукам. Он говорит, до такого еще надо дорасти.  
Ничего подобного Люк не говорил, но в целом слова Бена были правдой. Фехтовать световыми мечами никто еще не начал. Хотя Бен уже начал выбирать, каким будет его собственный. Никакие аргументы не могли отвлечь его от кристаллов алого цвета.  
— В основном мы медитируем, — продолжал делиться мудростью джедаев Бен, проявляя чудеса благоразумия. — Час утром, пару часов после обеда, еще час перед сном. Помогает успокоиться.  
— Вижу, тебе тут нравится, — обрадовался один из чиновников. Тот, что стоял слева. Интонация его была такой, будто Лея отправила сына в не слишком надежный спортивный лагерь на периферийной планетке, но непритязательный Бен изо всех сил прикрывает простофилю дядю.  
Люк убеждал себя, что с ним играет Темная Сторона. Именно она подкидывает ему худшие варианты. Но почему тогда, ради всего святого, он не может найти изъяны в отношении Бена. Вот где можно найти сотни лазеек. Но перед Беном Тьма расстилает ковровую дорожку и заставляет фанфары звучать громче, чем на параде.  
— Не будем вас задерживать, — чиновники начали сворачиваться.  
— Так быстро? — Люк широко улыбнулся, копируя мимику племянника. — Я приготовил для вас познавательную экскурсию!  
— Но мы уже должны... — заторопились взволнованные чиновники.  
— И слышать ничего не хочу, — Люк похлопал их по плечам и потащил глубже в здание Храма. — Здесь столько изумительных объектов архитектуры Старой Республики, вы сами должны все увидеть. Вы проделали такой путь и просто обязаны познакомиться с ними. Кейди, иди сюда. Ты расскажешь этим милым людям, которые приехали специально, чтобы проверить нашу работу здесь, как много ты узнала об истории Храма. Хорошо?  
Обрадованная возможностью поделиться полученными знаниями, Кейди начала рассказ:  
— Вот этот фасад был запланирован... ой-ой. Кем же?  
История, которую собиралась рассказать Кейди, обещала быть чудовищно интересной, если у слушателей была страсть к лектору, который забывает, повторяет и путает факты. Ей недавно исполнилось десять лет, и она хватала информацию на лету.  
— Когда вы закончите, приглашаю вас к столу, — продолжил Люк. — Вы попробуете традиционные блюда джедаев. Мы восстановили их по историческим хроникам. Уверен, после такого долгого путешествия вы ужасно проголодались.  
«Люк», — сознание Бена было похоже на прикосновение теплого пледа.  
«Я перегибаю палку?»  
«Ты давно перегнул палку, сейчас ты ломаешь палку о колено»  
«Хорошо», — сдался Люк.  
— Впрочем, если у вас есть срочные дела... — сказал он.  
— Да! — хором ответили чиновники, оба, левый и правый, одновременно. Друг от друга их отличало только положение относительно Люка.  
«Я ведь служу им, — отстраненно подумал он. — Не этим вот конкретным Левому и Правому, но другим, похожим. Есть политики поумнее, а есть еще хуже. Те, кто сделает все, что им скажут. Если бы не Лея...»  
Мысль была опасной. Сомнение в основах Новой Республики не сулило ничего хорошего, но Люк знал, что эти сомнения оправданы. Им противостоит некий Сноук и Первый Орден. Новые повстанцы. Грядет гражданская война. И во главе Республики стоят подобные Левому и Правому.  
Дурные мысли не оставили его, даже когда корабль с проверяющими скрылся на небе.  
— Я даже не дорассказала про фасад, — огорчилась Кейди. Она уже не носила с собой Уоллиса, хотя он по-прежнему лежал в ее комнате. Без игрушки фигурка девочки выглядела особенно одиноко.  
— Не переживай, прилетят другие, — уверенно ответил Бен и с укором посмотрел на Люка.  
Бен был прав. Он попытался исправить ситуацию, долго распинался перед людьми, которых презирал, а в итоге Лея услышит рассказ о безумном джедае, который собирался накормить чинуш ужином и натравил на них девочку. Лея отправит других, более рациональных, мудрых. Тех, кто нужен ей в Сенате и кого она пожалела отправлять на этот раз.  
«Я не смог сдержаться», — сказал Люк.  
«Ты и не должен, — ответил Бен. — Они должны сдерживаться, а не ты».  
«Джедаи клянутся в верности идеалам Республики. Мы обещаем служить ей, в том числе таким, как они»  
«Джедаи, — подчеркнул Бен, — не мы»  
Люк не стал в очередной раз ввязываться в спор, вместо этого он пошел отдыхать и снова изучать информацию о расположении сил Первого Ордена. Лея должна была передать им хоть что-то. Если она боится, что послание через ГолоНет или закрытый канал Республики перехватят, она могла передать информацию с проверяющими, но они ничего не дали Люку. Что он знал бы сейчас о Первом Ордене, если бы не Бен? Возможно, совсем ничего. Возможно, сейчас Люк даже не подозревал бы о человеке по имени Сноук. О том, что этот человек ищет форсьюзеров.  
И все из-за того, что он держался Светлой Стороны, опасаясь даже пальцем коснуться Темной. Джедаи постоянно говорили о балансе, но на деле не соблюдали его. Они запрещали привязанности, не разрешали обращаться ко Второй стороне Силы.  
— Думаю, ты долго терпел, — прошептал перед сном Люк, обращаясь к отцу.  
Во сне Энакин Скайуокер выглядел старым и измотанным. Он смотрел на Люка молча и едва заметно улыбался. Долгий утомительный сон все длился и длился, но только к самому утру, будто выслушав монолог, который остался неслышным для Люка, Энакин одобрительно кивнул.  
Проснувшись, Люк пытался понять, насколько реальным был сон. Что он увидел? Призрак Силы? Или воспаленное последними событиями отражение реальности? Что _именно_ одобрил отец? Его неумелое, запоздалое и жалкое падение во Тьму или...  
— Мама на связи, — Бен сунул голову в его комнату без стука. — Срочно.  
Люк накинул робу, закрепил световой меч и побежал в комнату переговоров, наспех изолированную во время реставрации. Строительный мусор еще лежал внутри, комнату использовали впервые с тех пор, как протестировали работоспособность.  
— Люк?  
Он посмотрел на знакомое до боли лицо. Ее сын...  
— Что случилось?  
— Люк, ситуация развивается быстрее, чем я предполагала. Тебе должно быть известно, что самопровозглашенное государство...  
— Первый Орден, — перебил Люк, чтобы не тратить время на объяснения, — я знаю о нем. Что случилось?  
— ... атаковали... флот несет... мы предпола... Люк?.. Бен?!  
Они услышали звук взрыва и связь прервалась.  
В оглушительной тишине комнаты было слышно только два сердца.  
— Ты должен собрать меч, — сказал Люк. — Немедленно. Позови Х’тиру, ей придется эвакуировать Храм. Скажи ей, чтобы собрала всех в зале для медитаций. Потом иди в хранилище, я подготовлю инструменты. Времени мало.  
Бен не задал ни одного вопроса, просто исчез в дверном проеме. Еле слышные шаги быстро удалялись. Сложно найти ученика лучше. Если бы только...  
Он отстранился от лишних мыслей и побежал к хранилищу. Все было готово для создания нескольких световых мечей. Люк заранее облетел старые схроны джедаев, кое-что нашел на барахолках, часть выкупил на теневом рынке, еще часть вручила Лея — это были запасы, переданные сопротивлению сочувствующими.  
Ушло немало времени на то, чтобы подготовить все детали и разложить их так, что выбор не занял бы много времени. Бен пришел раньше.  
— Не нужно, — сказал он, мягко останавливая руку Люка. — Я знаю, что выбрать. Давно знаю.  
— Никаких красных...  
— Знаю, — глаза Бена стали серьезными и внимательными, в них не осталось никакой двусмысленности. Сейчас он, как и сам Люк, волновался за Лею. Тот взрыв не мог...  
— Сосредоточься, — сказал Люк, помогая Бену войти в нужное состояние транса. Учитывая обстоятельства, ему нужна была вся возможная поддержка.  
Детали будущей рукояти принялись зависать в воздухе с поразительной скоростью. Люк проверял каждую, опасаясь, что Бен не заметит случайной неровности или изъяна, торопясь спасти мать, но ошибок не было. Выбрав все элементы, он приступил к сбору, и инструменты ему не понадобились. Спустя несколько часов напряженной работы меч был готов. Бен активировал его, выпустив на волю необычное серое лезвие. Оно отражало его лучше, чем Люк представлял, когда увидел выбранный кристалл. Бен скрывал много. Очень много. Слишком много.  
Они вышли из хранилища и прошли к залу, где Х’тира собрала всех учеников. На плече у каждого было по небольшой сумке.  
— Их личные вещи и немного еды и воды, — начала перечислять Х’тира.  
— Я знаю, что ты обо всем позаботилась. Доставь их на родную планету.  
— Что?! — Х’тира была поражена.  
— Они не будут ждать вас там. Я прилечу так быстро, как только смогу. Возможно, быстрее, чем вы сами. Все будет в порядке. Оставаться здесь опаснее всего.  
— Что произошло? — спросила Х’тира. Люк решил, что достаточно лгал им:  
— Первый Орден атаковал Сенат. По крайней мере, мы так считаем. Нужно выяснить все.  
— Да пребудет с вами Сила, — прошептала Х’тира, другие ученики повторили ее слова один за другим. Несмотря на простоту, фраза придала Люку уверенности.  
Они справятся. Х’тира увезет их туда, где Первый Орден не ожидает их увидеть. Типы вроде Сноука никогда не ставят на самых слабых. Х’тира была его жертвой, потому что он нашел в ней слабое место. Сноук никогда не поверит, что Люк доверит ей эвакуацию и отправит домой. Они будут искать где угодно, но не там.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это провокация? — спросил Бен, запрыгивая на свой корабль.  
— Конечно, — ответил Люк, поднимаясь по приставной лестнице. — Я знаю, что это ловушка, что он хочет забрать у меня оставшихся учеников. Но еще я знаю, что он отправил на эту операцию _собственных_. Он не мог надеяться, что пара взрывных устройств напугает сенаторов. За безопасностью там следят опытные военные. Мы можем увидеть, с кем имеем дело. Если поторопимся.  
— Я быстро летаю, — усмехнулся Бен, ненадолго забыв причину их спешки.  
— Конечно быстро, ты же Скайуокер, — ответил Люк, ныряя в свой корабль.  
Они проверили связь и отправились к орбите планеты. Внизу было видно, как Х’тира ведет ровную вереницу учеников к транспортному шаттлу. Хватит ли ей ума поставить автопилоты у оставшихся, чтобы они полетели к другим мирам? Возможно. В чем Люк был уверен, так это в том, что Кейди сейчас часто махала рукой удаляющимся кораблям.  
«Не рискуй, серый, — позывной пришел на ум, стоило вспомнить световой меч Бена. — Даже если все будет плохо, наша первая задача — оценить силы противника»  
«Буду следовать за тобой, красный», — корабль Бена отстал на несколько метров, хотя все равно оставался на расстоянии, которое инструктор назвал бы «непозволительно близким».  
Придя в себя от перегрузки после выхода из атмосферы, Люк задал координаты для гиперпрыжка и передал их Бену. Они одновременно активировали рычаги.  
Оставалось ждать.  
Люк закрыл глаза и погрузился в медитацию, вспоминая разговор с Леей. Она хотела попросить о помощи и рассказать о Первом Ордене. Должно быть, повстанцы вторглись в миры, которые Сенат считал центральными. Возможно, начались атаки недалеко от последней базы. Лея не стала бы связываться с ними по пустяку. Даже когда она стала волноваться из-за исчезновения учеников, она не использовала опасный канал, а послала парочку недалеких чиновников. Интересно, Люк и Бен обгонят их тихоходное судно или прибудут раньше?  
Вынырнув из гиперпространства, Люк первым делом ушел из поля видимости ближайших сканеров и пары массивных транспортных кораблей, которые замерли в нерешительности неподалеку от орбиты Хонсиан-Прайм. Для столичного мира картина выглядела безнадежно унылой. Люк чувствовал, что совсем недавно здесь кипела, жизнь, а теперь на ее месте остался вакуум. Хорошей новостью было только отсутствие военного флота Первого Ордена на орбите. Возможно, администраторам удалось убедить торговцев и перевозчиков временно покинуть систему.  
«Собираюсь проверить пару транспортников, красный», — предупредил Бен.  
Люк зашел по дуге к зависшим в пространстве консервным банкам. Они были неповоротливыми, как многие транспортники, и само их присутствие на пустующей орбите Хонсиан-Прайм вызывало большую тревогу. Впрочем, планета внизу не была охвачена огнем, можно было заметить самые крупные магистрали освещения в центрах развлечений, туризма и комплексах административных зданий. Там, внизу была Лея — Люк почувствовал, что она жива, но все остальное было скрыто туманом.  
«Они пустые, красный», — сказал Бен, вернувшись после небольшого маневра за спину корабля Люка.  
«Сядем подальше, они должны ждать нас», — Люк направил корабль в сторону дополнительных доков администрации. Он помнил планы, которые передавала ему Лея, когда политики Новой Республики выбрали Хонсиан-Прайм своей новой цитаделью. Планы были красивыми, четкими, поэтому вызвали у Люка массу недоверия, но делать было нечего. Теперь им оставалось полагаться только на точность хонсианских инженеров.  
Голос сотрудницы доков был нарочито спокойным, и по нему Люк понял, что здесь их тоже будут ждать.  
— Назовите цель вашего визита, — говорила она тоном, которым предлагают квартальный отдых на дорогом курорте в окружении голых тел. Не нужно было чувствовать возмущение в Силе и быть джедаем, чтобы понять, что у ее виска заряженное оружие.  
— Мое имя — Люк Скайуокер, я прибыл на встречу со своей сестрой, — начал отвечать Люк, игнорируя попытки Бена ворваться в эфир.  
Конечно, можно было попытаться поиграть в шпионов, вот только если рядом с бедной девушкой уже стоит вооруженный террорист, эта игра вряд ли закончится хорошо и для нее, и для них. Они хотят, чтобы не слишком умный герой Республики попал в ловушку? Отлично, это он может устроить им без лишних усилий.  
Док, в который направил их дрожащий голос, был полностью пустым. Не считая разбросанного по периметру технического мусора. Там старый контейнер с топливом, здесь пара балок для ремонтных лесов...  
«Я выхожу первым», — мысленно сказал Люк. Он мог смело полагаться на способность Бена слышать подобную речь, когда дело касалось простых приказов или вопросов, тяжело получалось передавать конкретные сложные слова, для которых нельзя было подобрать эмоционального образа. Можно передать мысленно слово «корабль», но нельзя передать реальные размеры этого корабля, его модель, назначение. Все это займет слишком много сил и времени. Но сейчас, когда было нужно передать три простых слова, он вполне полагался на их связь.  
«Я прикрою», — отозвался Бен.  
Мусор разбросали, разумеется, не просто так. Доки в администрации, где работала Лея, очищали так же яростно, как санузлы, рубки, технику, дроидов и даже мораль солдат. Разбросанные балки в нескольких километрах от места, где работала сестра, были немыслимой небрежностью.  
Вот почему, а еще благодаря тихому мрачному шепоту над ухом, Люк точно знал, где находится противник.  
«Двое за контейнером позади тебя», — сказал он Бену.  
«Я знаю»  
Убедившись, что племяннику не нужна помощь с навигацией по доку, Люк щелкнул переключателем, открывая допотопную скрипучую дверцу.  
— Давай, — поторопил он вслух, — будет некрасиво, если тебя заклинит именно сейчас. Был бы тут дроид, было бы кого винить. Ну!  
Он подпихнул дверцу локтем, показывая нетерпение. Внимание всех в доке было сосредоточено на нем и его попытках вылезти из корабля. Поэтому, когда балки приподнялись в воздух и полетели в сторону контейнера с топливом, вооруженные люди, спрятавшиеся за ними, на долю секунды растерялись. Люк выпрыгнул из корабля, отразил пару наугад выпущенных зарядов из бластера и побежал к противнику.  
На лице одного из двух солдат впереди отразился ужас, но второй не растерялся и выпустил несколько зарядов, целясь в туловище. Отразить их было несложно, да и смелость солдата заслуживала всяческих похвал, но Люк разозлился. На банальный, дешевый план Сноука или того, кто стоял за ним. После их встречи в сознании Х’тиры Люк ожидал, что Сноук продумает серьезный план, прежде чем перейдет к активным действиям. Вместо этого Первый Орден атаковал сердце Новой Республики. Чего они ожидали? Надеялись воспользоваться элементом неожиданности? Ради чего? Чтобы Сноук мог попытаться найти восстановленный Храм и забрать учеников Люка?  
— Дешево, — сказал Люк, ногой отталкивая так и не собравшегося встать и действовать солдата. Второй отступал к стене.  
Сноук мог подготовить собственных учеников, мог найти новое оружие, учитывая его способность манипулировать чужим сознанием, он много мог добиться и выступить достойным противником...  
Люк оборвал себя и остановился. Перед ним, вскинув вверх руки, стоял второй солдат. Бластер валялся рядом с ним.  
— У н-них м-моя сем-мья, — прошептал он. Совсем молодой парень.  
Гнев был настолько сильным, что Люк не сразу деактивировал световой меч, и мальчишка не на шутку испугался.  
— Оставайтесь здесь, — сказал ему Люк. — Позже сдадитесь кому-нибудь. И не хватайся больше за бластер.  
— Н-никогда, — пообещал дрожащий солдат.  
Сзади шел Бен, и по тому как вокруг него растекалась во все стороны эманация Темной Стороны, было ясно, что своих противников он не пощадил. Не успел или не захотел?  
«Все катится под откос, и ты уже ничего не можешь изменить», — отстраненно произнес внутренний голос, тот, который все реже и реже давал о себе знать.  
— Где она? — Бен схватил безоружного мальчишку и придавил рукой к стене. — Где сенатор Органа?  
— Я не з-знаю, — прохрипел солдат. — Они велели мне быть здесь. Ска-сказали...  
Люк думал, что Бен применит Силу, но вместо этого он отпустил солдата и отступил на шаг.  
— Они сказали, прибудут опасные преступники и нам нужно охранять док. Они не говорили, что это будут джедаи.  
— Я пришел спасти свою мать, — сказал Бен.  
— Операцией руководит майор Хевис, — восстановив дыхание, продолжал мальчишка.  
Люк почувствовал опасность и активировал световой меч, но в ту же секунду Бен отвел собственное оружие за спину. Послышался вскрик — трусливый солдат, которого Люк оттолкнул ногой в сторону, решил проявить храбрость по отношению к стоящим спиной противникам.  
Проводив взглядом упавшую на пол дока фигуру соратника, разговорчивый мальчишка продолжил с новым энтузиазмом:  
— Все дополнительные доки под контролем Первого Ордена. Центральный док закрыт по приказу майора.  
— Он форсьюзер? — спросил Люк, не особенно надеясь, что испуганный до полусмерти солдат поймет его. — У него был световой меч? Он использовал Силу?  
— Рыцари Рен? — мальчишка зажал себе рот рукой.  
«Вот теперь он сболтнул лишнего, — прокомментировал Бен. — Нам нужно торопиться.»  
«Не нужно, — ответил Люк, — они ничего не сделают ей, пока мы туда не придем. Чем больше мы узнаем сейчас, тем лучше.»  
— Майор Хевис не форсьюзер, — подытожил он вслух, — но есть еще Рыцари Рен. Кто это?  
— Я не могу, — мальчишка замотал головой. — Я не могу сказать. Я сам не знаю толком, честно! Я только услышал краем уха от одного типа в казарме.  
— Что ты услышал? — спросил Люк, подкрепляя вопрос такой порцией умиротворения Светлой Стороны, которой можно было бы усыпить крайт-дракона.  
— Да ладно вам, — мальчишка нервно рассмеялся и даже отстегнул одну перчатку — ему было жарко. — Что там особо скажут-то, да? Вы же сами знаете, как это бывает. Рыцари Рен — это вроде ситов, только ситы были злыми, а рыцари — они же добрые, да? Ну вот и они нас будут защищать.  
— Будут? — уточнил Люк.  
— Ну так они сейчас проходят обучение, летают там, мечами махают, ну вот как рыцари, — юный солдат не видел никаких противоречий в своих словах. Он услышал про хороших рыцарей, которые защитят его, и эта мысль его успокаивала.  
«Ты знаешь, что Сноук сделает с ним за то, что он рассказал?» — Бену длинные предложения удавались гораздо лучше. У него было больше времени на тренировку этого навыка.  
«Он не дотянется до него — слишком мелкий винтик», — убежденно ответил Люк.  
«Остается надеяться на это, — Бен усмехнулся. — Теперь нам точно нужно идти».  
Коридоры пустовали. Люк знал, что с тех пор, как они оказались в доке, майор Хевис следил за ними с помощью камер. Отсутствие сопротивления было подозрительным. Как и пустая орбита планеты. Первый Орден действовал либо крайне нагло, либо настолько предусмотрительно, что Люк не мог просчитать их реальные планы.  
— Надеюсь, Х’тира активировала все корабли, — пробормотал Люк.  
— Он собирает всех форсьюзеров?  
— Вряд ли всех, — Люк свернул в очередной коридор, убедившись, что там нет противников. За ними следили, их вели.  
— Самых сильных?  
— И тех, кем проще управлять, — Люк замер перед поворотом. Потом отступил на пару шагов и побежал назад. Через миг стены коридора затряслись от взрыва — они услышали череду хлопков. Пришлось ждать, когда хоть немного осядет пыль, прежде чем они пошли дальше. Других ловушек Первый Орден не приготовил или они выбрали дорогу в обход. В любом случае, ситуация выглядела подозрительной. Было слишком просто.  
Он чувствовал Лею, шел в нужном направлении, избегая слишком крупных и просторных комнат. Бен шел следом, чуть отставая.  
«По крайней мере, Бена они не отберут, — подумал Люк. — И нас останется двое, тогда он точно вообразит себя ситом».  
Дверь зала, в котором чувствовалось присутствие Леи, открылась неожиданно. Люк не успел дойти до нее, когда створки сами разошлись в стороны.  
— Проходите, магистр Скайуокер, — голос, который пригласил его войти, принадлежал бандиту, а не военному. Развязный тон, намеренно растянутые гласные.  
Люк знаком велел Бену остаться в коридоре, а сам пошел в открывшийся дверной проем. Его смущало, что сенатора никто не охранял. Или охрана убита? Почему же нет подмоги, почему не объявлено чрезвычайное положение?  
Лея сидела на стуле, руки ее были скованы старомодными браслетами, от которых при желании — он помнил по рассказам очевидцев — она могла избавиться без особого труда. Но кроме этих жалких игрушек было достаточно препятствий. Тесную комнатку, кабинет для работы, наводнили одетые в красивую военную броню бандиты. Солдатами называть их не повернулся бы язык. Зато хорошо видно было, кто в этой компании лидер.  
— Меня зовут...  
— Хевис, — Люк не дал ему договорить. — Я знаю, как тебя зовут, я не понимаю одного — зачем тебе столько людей в комнате, где одному развернуться тяжело?  
— Люк, — Лея тоном попросила его быть мягче. Она боялась, и он почувствовал это.  
— Слышишь, ты? — называющий себя «майором» Хевис приставил к голове Леи бластер. Увы, предохранитель был снят. Хевис оказался _не настолько_ глупым человеком.  
— Я внимательно слушаю и не хочу проблем, — Люк развел пустыми руками.  
— Меч! — Хевис заорал так громко, что его нервозность стала заметна даже его собственной шайке. Люди начали озабоченно переглядываться. Самостоятельно увидеть угрозу в Люке им не хватало ума, чутья или того и другого вместе.  
— Хорошо, не нужно волноваться, — он потянулся к Светлой Стороне и начал постепенно успокаивать собравшихся в тесном кабинете бандитов. Ему придавал уверенности в себе успех с бедным солдатом, который выложил все, что знал, стоило ему прийти в себя.  
— Прекрати! — Хевис схватил Лею за волосы и уперся дулом бластера в висок так сильно, что она не сдержала крика.  
«Стой на месте!» — крикнул Бену Люк, а сам медленно отстегнул рукоять от пояса и передал помощнику главного бандита. Помощник выглядел чуть ли не моложе того солдата, который рассказал Люку о загадочных Рыцарях Рен.  
«Пушечное мясо», — подумал Люк.  
— У меня бомба! — заорал Хевис, и не думая успокаиваться. — Я нажму кнопку и все взорвется, понятно? Развернись и заведи руки за спину! Живо!  
Люк машинально выполнил требования, двигаясь нарочито медленно. С одной стороны, чтобы потянуть время, с другой — чтобы не напугать взвинченного Хевиса. Он все еще не мог понять, почему банда Первого Ордена действовала так топорно. Неужели сенатора так плохо охраняют? Неужели Сноуку не важно, как будет выполнен приказ?  
Взгляд Люка скользнул по табличке сбоку от двери: «Экстренный вызов охраны». Стекло было взломано. Лея позвала на помощь. Он внимательно посмотрел на стены и на потолок. Следов взрыва не было. Значит, взрыв произошел в другом кабинете. Она сбежала оттуда и отправилась к себе в кабинет, чтобы...  
Вероятно, здесь у нее было оружие. Кнопка помощи. Замок. Но почему она была так далеко от здания Сената?  
Могло ли случиться так, что сестра перестала быть сенатором и решила не беспокоить их такой мелочью? Что, если она обычный житель мегаполиса, пусть даже с большими привилегиями? Почему тогда на орбите планеты нет...  
— Держи руки вместе! — рявкнул Хевис. — Надень на него браслетики.  
Дешевый металл щелкнул на запястьях, больно зацепив кожу.  
— Отпустите сестру, — тихо попросил Люк. Он помнил, где находился бластер. Если идиот Хевис совсем слетит с катушек, он...  
Люк чувствовал, как за дверью Бен изо всех сил сдерживает себя. Гнев племянника, сжатый до предела, предался Люку. Почему они должны трястись из-за горстки сброда, который Сноук отправил на верную смерть? В настоящей опасности Х’тира и другие ученики. Вероятно, Рыцари Рен или кто-то еще атаковал Сенат. Пустая орбита, перехваченные коммуникации — все это очень серьезно. Но в Лее отправили пустоголовых...  
«Бен, действовать нужно быстро», — сказал Люк, разворачиваясь к Хевису.  
— Эй! — бандит, убравший было бластер от головы Леи, хотел вернуть его на место, но Люк оказался быстрее — Сила выхватила оружие из рук Хевиса и отправила того к стене.  
Упали на пол игрушечные наручники. Сначала те, что были на Люке, потом те, что сковывали Лею. Она вскочила.  
— Бегите, — коротко скомандовал Люк, кивнув на выход.  
— Бен! — Лея побежала к сыну.  
На время о них можно было не думать. Вряд ли бандиты Сноука успели заминировать весь комплекс, столько времени и таланта у них не было. Скорее всего, взорвется этот кабинет, возможно, кабинеты снизу и сверху. Если ему совсем не повезет, еще коридор.  
Звуки первого взрыва донеслись с той стороны, где Люк чувствовал Бена и Лею.  
Бандиты опомнились. Прошло не больше пары мгновений, но они успели ощериться бластерами и сделать несколько выстрелов. Люк упал на пол, перекатился вперед и, выиграв еще несколько секунд, попытался понять, что происходило снаружи.  
Бен был жив. Лея была жива. И еще она была напугана, в отличие от него.  
«Не рискуй», — сказал Люк.  
«У нас нет выхода», — ответил Бен.  
Люк понял, что должен находиться в другом месте. Ему некогда было разбираться с бандой Хевиса.  
«Ты сделаешь это всего один раз, только сейчас», — сказал внутренний голос.  
Темная Сторона ждала возможность выплеснуться наружу, стоило коснуться ее, и Люк едва успел мысленно сформулировать свое желание, а банда Хевиса уже лежала на полу, потирая ушибленные части тела. Люк поднял в воздух их оружие и, разбив им окно, отправил на улицу.  
Он собирался уйти, но Хевис оказался отчаянным парнем.  
— Эй, ты! Куда собрался? — в его руке был зажат активатор.  
— Зачем тебе это? — Люк слышал новые взрывы. Но если Хевис нажмет...  
«Еще всего один раз», — попросил внутренний голос.  
Люк выхватил активатор и световой меч из руки Хевиса.  
— Теперь все? — спросил он у бандита.  
— К-кто ты?  
— Брат женщины, которую ты взял в заложники, — ответил Люк, нырнув в коридор. Бандиты начали искать запасные бластеры, спрятанные в броне, но шансов успеть раньше, чем Люк скроется из виду, у них не было.  
«Нужно найти безопасное место», — сказал Люк, обращаясь к Бену.  
«Здесь нет безопасных мест», — отозвался племянник.  
Люк оказался перед частью стеклянного фасада, заменявшего в здании, где работала Лея, окна. Он увидел, что Бен пробивает себе дорогу к доку, окруженный с двух сторон хорошо организованными вооруженными отрядами.  
Значит, запасной план у Первого Ордена все-таки был.  
Лея вооружилась бластером и шла позади сына, прикрывая его, но долго продолжаться это не могло. Им удавалось продвигаться вперед только из-за того, что нападавшие целились в ноги. Если у них есть приказ убить цели в крайнем случае, до корабля Лея не доберется.  
«Сейчас можно даже не считать», — подумал Люк.  
Точный удар в центр стеклянного полотна открыл ему дорогу. Люк прыгнул вперед, поддерживая себя потоками Силы, которая послушно окружила его защитным барьером. От столкновения с поверхностью на дорожном покрытии под комплексом образовался небольшой котлован. Сработали сирены.  
Люк побежал вперед.  
Сноук отправил Хевиса с приказом взорвать Лею, но не ставил на этот вариант слишком много. Возможно, Лея смогла бы сама выбраться из плена, если бы ей дали достаточно времени или если бы бандиты не наводнили ее кабинет. Но времени у нее не было, а Хевис обладал важным преимуществом — природным сопротивлением к воздействию Силы. Потому и отправили его. Убьют — не жалко, но при всех своих недостатках со своей задачей он должен был справиться. Отвлечь Люка и выманить на Хонсиан-Прайм, удерживать его как можно дальше от основных сил.  
Теперь на них бросили хорошо обученных солдат. Означает ли это, что операция в Сенате завершена?  
Вопросов было слишком много. Если бы Лея не хранила столько секретов, он сейчас знал бы куда больше.  
Показались первые отряды преследователей. Одну шеренгу Люк просто смахнул, обратившись к Темной Стороне по привычке.  
«Тебе нужно прекратить это», — посоветовал еле слышный голосок.  
«Какой от тебя толк?» — спросил Люк, разозлившись на самого себя.  
Он может спасти сестру и племянника. Если для этого нужно использовать весь доступный ему арсенал Силы, почему не сделать этого?  
Вторая шеренга солдат отправилась следом за первой. Они были живы. Небольшие контузии, возможно, парочка переломов. От открытого боя было бы куда больше жертв.  
Командиры отрядов определили источник угрозы и перегруппировались. Четыре шеренги рассыпались по площади перед доком, заняв позиции для стрельбы.  
— Остановитесь! — прокричал один из офицеров.  
Люк не обратил на него внимания и побежал дальше. Бен и Лея почти добрались до входа в док. Внутри их ждали два рабочих корабля. Бен займет свой, Лея сядет вторым пилотом в корабль Люка. Все будет хорошо.  
Солдаты перешли к стрельбе. В ноги никто не целился. Либо Сноук велел им убить Люка, либо они оценили ситуацию, как критическую.  
«Будешь заботливо отражать каждый заряд? Отведешь их в сторону, чтобы никого не ранить?» — ехидно спросил внутренний голос. Того, другого, уже не было слышно.  
— Вы начали первыми, — Люк использовал простейшую технику отражения, направляя заряды в ближайших стрелков. Никаких усилий от него не требовалось, он просто выбирал цели и дожидался следующего заряда.  
— Прекратить огонь! — командиры Первого Отряда оказались сообразительнее Хевиса.  
Люк побежал дальше, не тратя время на сражение с противником, который должен был задержать его. Фигуры Бена и Леи скрылись из виду, вместе с ними в док нырнуло несколько отрядов.  
«Займите мой корабль и улетайте», — сказал Люк Бену, на ходу меняя план.  
Пока он доберется до кораблей, Первый Орден может повредить их.  
«Нет», — ответил Бен.  
«Что значит нет?!»  
«Здесь нет кораблей», — Сила позволяла передать эмоции, Бен не был напуган, скорее разочарован. Он пытался найти другой выход.  
«Я скоро доберусь до вас», — пообещал Люк.  
«Не знаю, как это поможет, их сотни», — ответил Бен.  
Вот в чем заключалась ловушка Сноука. Люк должен был вернуться к кораблю, другой возможности покинуть Хонсиан-Прайм у него не было. Даже если он спасется от взрыва, переживет атаку по пути к доку, внутри его будет ждать самое интересное. Заходить туда было самоубийством.  
«Или нет», — мрачно заметил внутренний голос.  
— Я делаю это ради сестры и племянника, — вслух сказал Люк, стоя перед зданием дополнительного дока. Серая коробка, слепленная из листов дюрастали.  
«Разве могут быть другие причины?» — спросил голос.  
— Тебя не существует, — пробормотал Люк, — но я все равно отвечу. Да, существуют и другие причины. Некоторые делают это ради удовольствия.  
«Что плохого в том, чтобы спасая других, получать удовольствие?»  
— Ты не поймешь, — вздохнул Люк, — для этого и нужен я.  
«Как угодно», — согласился голос, исчезая, а на его месте остались комья темноты, которые превратились в чистую энергию.  
Люк распахнул дверь при помощи Силы, оторвав дюрасталевые листы вместе с участком стены. Они отлетели в сторону и с грохотом обрушились на соседнее здание.  
Солдаты, занявшие позицию сбоку от входа, остались стоять в нелепых позах возле уже несуществующей стены. Первые заряды бластеров, выпущенные в Люка, он отразил и направил в этих солдат.  
На втором и третьем технических ярусах дока заняли позиции несколько снайперов.  
Люк услышал позади себя шум двигателей. Неужели Сноук сумел так быстро собрать всю эту махину? Или она существовала много лет, но Республика ничего не заметила?  
Корабли с эмблемой Новой Республики зависли над землей, из них начали выбираться республиканские солдаты.  
— Бросайте оружие! — голос из динамика обращался к оставшимся за спиной Люка солдатам Первого Ордена.  
Наконец на них обратили внимание защитники Республики. Но Бен и Лея внутри. И наверняка среди этих отрядов найдется один или два фанатика, готовых ценой своих жизней выполнить приказ.  
Бен справится.  
Нет.  
Бен мог бы справиться, если бы речь шла о его собственной жизни. Но он защищает мать.  
Люк побежал вперед, слыша позади себя приказ «немедленно остановиться».  
Сила помогла ему подпрыгнуть достаточно высоко, чтобы первый ряд закованных в тяжелую броню штурмовиков Первого Ордена оказался бесполезной преградой. Пока солдаты пытались перегруппироваться, он побежал дальше. Там, у противоположной стены, стоял Бен, отражая выстрелы.  
Он устал. Он начинал терять терпение. И он знал, что любое проявление Темной Стороны в присутствии матери поставит крест на всех его секретах и тайнах. Лея больше никогда и никуда не отпустит его. Останется либо бежать, либо подчиниться ей и забыть о том, кто он.  
Своих мыслей Бен не скрывал. Они сверкали яркими искрами, пока он монотонно отражал заряды, один за другим. Пропусти всего один, и тебя ранят. Но не вздумай ранить их в ответ.  
«Будь готов в любой момент», — сказал Люк, остановившись в центре дока. Их корабли были разрушены. Кто-то додумался не только вынуть жизненно важные детали, но для полной уверенности взрывами оторвал им крылья.  
«Готов к чему?» — спросил Бен.  
«Ко всему»  
План уже родился в его голове. Зачем разбираться с каждым штурмовиком и снайпером? Можно решить все одним ударом. Потолок из дюрастила.  
Первый толчок — вывести из зоны поражения Бена и Лею. Второй — обрушить потолок. Просто и элегантно.  
«... умрет... могли бы...» — Люк не мог разобраться, о чем шептал голос. Не мог и не хотел.  
«Сейчас», — предупредил Люк.  
Ворота дока вылетели наружу, следом Люк отправил Бена и Лею. Бен успел сгруппироваться и обнять мать, приняв большую часть ударной волны на себя. Сила защитила его, как защищала Люка.  
Стоило подумать.  
Никаких изматывающих медитаций и бессмысленных тренировок.  
Человек не может находиться в спокойном состоянии долго — это неестественно.  
Мы всегда волнуемся о ком-то или о чем-то.  
Не использовать это — глупость.  
Снайперы успели прицелиться, но ни один из них не выстрелил, потому что после того, как заложники оказались снаружи, им стало ясно, что произойдет дальше. Бросив оружие, несколько солдат попытались добраться до выхода.  
Люк вытолкнул крышу наружу, слегка отодвинул в сторону гибкие стены, а остальное предоставил гравитации.  
Ему нужно было выжить, но он знал, что Темная Сторона не даст ему умереть по такой смехотворной причине. Поэтому он прыгнул навстречу летящей вниз металлической крыше и мечом разрезал себе подходящее по размеру отверстие. Когда крыша обрушилась, он приземлился на нее сверху.  
Все закончилось. Бен и Лея были в безопасности. Несколько чудом оказавшихся рядом с выходами штурмовиков бросили оружие на землю и подняли руки, не дожидаясь приказа.  
Люк ожидал, что почувствует усталость, но вместо этого ощущал только эйфорию. Ту самую, что приходила каждый раз, когда он использовал потенциал Темной Стороны в полной мере.  
Лея смотрела на него с тревогой, не отводя взгляда. Она должна была понять, что произошло. Пусть обвиняет его — это он вытерпит.  
— Спасибо, — Лея кинулась к нему на шею. — Люк, ты же знаешь, что они хотели отвлечь тебя? Храм! Там все в...  
— Да, я отправил учеников в безопасное место, — успокоил ее Люк.  
— Они атаковали Сенат, — сказала Лея, пока к ним, старательно обходя развалины дока, шли солдаты Республики.  
— Почему тебя там не было?  
— Я надеялась сообщить тебе сегодня, — Лея печально улыбнулась. — Мы сформировали Сопротивление, Люк. Первый Орден — слишком сильная угроза. Но возможно теперь, когда они атаковали Сенат, их будем воспринимать так не только мы.  
— Сопротивление? Хочешь сказать, ты ушла из Сената? — удивился Бен. Для него Лея и Сенат были синонимами.  
— Да, — улыбка Леи стала еще печальнее. — Мне так и не удалось убедить их, Бен. Я попробовала все, что было в моих силах. Нельзя и дальше делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Какая ирония, правда? Именно в этот день они решили напасть. Ждали так долго.  
«Ты спровоцировал его», — почти безразлично прокомментировал внутренний голос.  
— Им удалось добиться успеха в Сенате? — спросил Люк.  
— Я не знаю, — Лея поприветствовала офицера, который пришел убедиться, что она в порядке. — Никто из сенаторов не пострадал?  
— Нас застали врасплох, генерал, — он выбрал неожиданное обращение. — Мы не сразу вернули контроль над зданием. Погибло два сотрудника.  
— Сенаторы?  
— Нет, генерал, все сенаторы остались живы. Некоторые... — он мрачно улыбнулся, — слегка испугались.  
— Им будет полезно, — без тени смущения отозвалась Лея. — Вам нужно возвращаться, — сказала она Люку. — Я справлюсь сама. Больше мы не допустим такой ошибки.  
— Почему на орбите не было ни одного корабля? — неожиданно спросил Бен. Его нелегко было сбить с толку.  
— У меня есть хорошие знакомые в администрации, — ответила Лея. — Я уже не сенатор, но подсказать мудрое решение в состоянии.  
— Там было два грузовых корабля, — продолжил Бен.  
— Так они попали на Хонсиан-Прайм, — подтвердила Лея. — Грузовые корабли были прикрытием. Мы ждали большую поставку чистой воды. Они организовали диверсию в нескольких доках, поток стал таким большим, что администраторы стали пренебрегать безопасностью. Мы больше не допустим этого, — повторила она.  
— Нам нужен корабль, — сказал Люк.  
— Можете воспользоваться нашим, магистр Скайуокер, — офицер кивнул в сторону неповоротливой посудины.  
— Очень щедро, — Люк начал представлять себе, сколько дней займет путешествие на таком шаттле.  
— Магистр, рядом с ним, — офицер указал рукой немного в сторону.  
Люк увидел знакомые очертания старого X-wing.  
— Нас двое, — перспектива отправиться через всю галактику на любимом истребителя была заманчивой, но Люк летел, чтобы вернуть учеников, а не отдохнуть от проблем.  
— Можете взять один из тех, что использовал Первый Орден. Мы подготовим для вас корабль, он будет ждать в точке прыжка. Так вы сэкономите несколько часов.  
— Зачем Первому Ордену нужны были истребители? — удивился Люк.  
— Бой начался недалеко от орбиты, — ответил офицер. — Часть попала на планету в грузовых шаттлах, истребители отвлекли внимание на себя.  
— Дайте угадаю, TIE? — Люк обернулся к Бену.  
Племянник кивнул.  
«Как в детстве», — сказал он.  
Два истребителя, Крестокрыл и СИД. Двадцать лет назад они были крошечными моделями, а теперь придется с их помощью вернуть Х’тиру.  
— Люк, — Лея окликнула их, когда они шли к Крестокрылу.  
— Да?  
— Да пребудет с вами Сила.  
Люк кивнул, а на душе стало тяжело. Она ведь не знает, что он сделал. Она не сказала бы этих слов, если бы знала.  
«Я подвел тебя», — подумал Люк.  
Она улыбалась в ответ, подняв руку в прощальном жесте. Лее досталось лучшее от их матери — упорство, терпение. Но она не чувствовала Силу так, как Люк.  
«Может быть, хорошо, что у Бена нет сестры, — подумал он. — Джедаи вечно говорят, что Сила сохраняет баланс, но мы совсем разные. Немного ее терпения и мудрости мне, чуть-чуть больше связи с Силой — ей. Скольких ошибок мы смогли бы избежать?»  
В кабине крестокрыла предыдущий пилот устроил настоящий хаос, но так было лучше. Люк не обманывал себя — это был чужой корабль, он просто одолжил его на время.  
Трофейный СИД стоял в соседнем дополнительном ангаре, его несколько раз проверили на наличие жучков и других неприятных сюрпризов, но ничего не нашли. Сила уверяла Люка, что СИД безопасен.  
«Летал когда-нибудь на таком?» — спросил Люк у Бена.  
«На таком — никогда», — отрешенно ответил Бен, должно быть, разбираясь с управлением.  
«Не крутись сильно, и все будет нормально», — посоветовал Люк. Его не беспокоило, что Бен не прошел полноценный курс пилотирования СИДом. Во-первых, едва ли Республика предлагает такие услуги. Во-вторых, Бен оставался Скайуокером, и хотя его настоящей фамилией была «Соло», даже это играло им на руку. Сын пилота «Сокола», внук Энакина. Дайте ему аппарат, способный оторваться от земли, и он обгонит кого угодно.  
Они покинули орбиту планеты, провожая взглядом неторопливый поток кораблей, вернувшихся, когда кризис на Хонсиан-Прайм миновал. Торговые суда, красивые экскурсионные посудины... Люк представил, что сидит в одном из них, и на время утихший гнев вернулся. Как они могут тратить жизнь на такую ерунду? Что они увидят на Хонсиане? Новые скоростные турболифты? Казино размером с провинциальный город?  
Джедаи должны служить Республике. Люк вспомнил слова Бена: «Я не джедай». Всю жизнь Бен провел в окружении тех, кого, по мнению Сената, должны были защищать джедаи. Таких вот туристов, праздно разглядывающих диковинки спустя десятилетие после чудовищных войн, о которых они прочли из красивых колонок политических журналов.  
Он спасет Х’тиру, Кейди, остальных. Обучит их прислушиваться к Силе, понимать ее, использовать. Поможет собрать световые меч. И отправит защищать лентяев.  
Даже Лея больше не верит в Республику. Она не сказала этого прямо, но ее решение выйти из Сената и сформировать Сопротивление говорило само за себя.  
— Ты говорил не крутиться? — Бен использовал голосовую связь.  
— Да, а почему ты...  
— Слева! — крикнул Бен.  
Люк посмотрел налево. СИД Бена, вращаясь на немыслимой скорости, неторопливо улетал в сторону. Должно быть, потеряв управление, Бен отключил двигатели, и теперь инерция издевалась над его организмом.  
Люк протянул руку и остановил истребитель.  
«Зачем? — тихонько пискнул внутренний голос. — Ему ведь не угрожала опасность!»  
«Заткнись», — ответил Люк.  
— Спасибо, — через некоторое время сказал Бен. — Продолжаем движение, красный?  
— Если ты не собираешься еще покрутиться... — усмехнулся Люк.  
— Почему Республика не использует эту модель?  
— Не знаю, наверное, плохие воспоминания, серый. Не засоряй эфир.  
«Корабли напоминают им об Империи, Бен», — сказал Люк, уверенный, что хотя бы их мысли не сможет подслушать никто.  
«Почему они так ненавидят Империю?»  
В вопросе Бена не было подвоха. Возможно, он задавал его Лее тысячу раз, но в получал недостаточно убедительные ответы.  
«Погибло много людей, Бен»  
«Из-за Империи?»  
«Из-за Императора и его ученика»  
Других вопросов, если они и возникли, Бен задавать не стал. Они добрались до корабля, который подготовили силы Республики. После атаки на время решение важнейших вопросов передали военным, а они действовали быстро.  
— Рад видеть вас, магистр Скайуокер, — пилот встретил их в крохотном доке корабля. Там поместилось еще три истребителя, не больше. Модифицированная версия грузовика. Возможно, в похожих СИДы попали на орбиту Хонсиан-Прайм.  
— Нам нужно спешить, — ответил Люк.  
— Скажите координаты, и мы можем прыгать.  
Люк помнил координаты родного мира Х’тиры. Прежде чем передать их пилоту, он решил проверить.  
«Ты уже не можешь без этого, ведь так? — равнодушно спросил внутренний голос. — Так зачем сопротивляться?»  
Сознание Х’тиры было для него открытой книгой. Он понял, как Сноук добрался до Кейди. Не было ничего проще. Вспомнить отпечаток образа, оставшийся в памяти, и слегка потянуться к нему.  
Он увидел мир глазами Х’тиры. Она находилась в темноте. Но света было достаточно, чтобы ее глаза различали очертания сидящих рядом фигур.  
— Тихо, — шепотом сказала она, приложив палец к губам.  
Люк увидел Кейди, сидящую напротив. Она тоже повторила жест — палец к губам.  
— Вот так, — едва слышно ответила Х’тира. — Они не найдут нас здесь. Никто не знает об этом месте. Мастер Скайуокер? — наконец она почувствовала его присутствие. — Мастер Скайуокер, мы на...  
Люк ощутил удар. Он был ненастоящим, выдуманным. Иллюзией удара. Но его тело отреагировало, будто удар был настоящим. Он свалился на пол. Голова гудела от боли. Над собой он увидел Бена.  
— Где они?  
— Я не... — Люк пытался сфокусировать зрение. Вернуть слух.  
Бен взял его за руку и обхватил подбородок. Голова на время перестала кружиться:  
— Где они? — четко повторил Бен.  
— Я не успел, — Люк закрыл глаза, собираясь вернуться.  
— Есть еще один человек, — подсказал Бен. — Ты попытался найти Х’тиру?  
— Да, — головная боль усилилась стократно от одного воспоминания об этой попытке.  
— Есть еще один человек там, — повторил Бен. — Попробуй найти ее.  
— Нет, — Люк попытался помотать головой, но Бен держал его подбородок. — Нет, если он ударит...  
— Если ты не сделаешь этого, я сделаю, — сказал Бен.  
— Я могу помочь? — пилот устал ждать и подошел к ним.  
— Готовь корабль, — ответил Бен. То, как быстро и тихо ушел пилот, подсказало Люку, что без воздействия Силы здесь не обошлось.  
— Им нужна наша помощь, — Бен обратился к Люку. — Ты спас маму.  
— Нет, — Люк рассмеялся. — Ты спас Лею. Я убил кучку террористов.  
— Найди ее! — глаза Бена окрасились желтым. — Я сделаю это сам. Мы не можем проверять каждую планету!  
«Почему ему это так важно?» — отрешенно подумал Люк.  
Он никогда не был особенно привязан к другим ученикам. Так почему теперь ему так важно попасть туда?  
— Ты себе этого не простишь, — Бен отпустил Люка и встал.  
— Что?  
— Не простишь себе, если они погибнут из-за тебя.  
Люк смотрел удивленно.  
— Если они погибнут, тебя это расстроит, — сказал Бен. — Я не хочу этого. Ты можешь спасти их. И мы попадем туда. С Кейди все будет в порядке. Она сильная. И она больше не пустит Сноука.  
— Вряд ли она справится с ним, — Люк попытался встать, но голова все еще кружилась. Бен помог ему удержаться на ногах.  
Они стояли вплотную друг к другу в забитом техникой доке одного из самых нелепых кораблей.  
— Ты молодец, — сказал Люк. — Я не был уверен, что ты останешься ждать, пока этот бандит изображал из себя крутого парня.  
— Я тоже не был уверен, — ответил Бен. — Потом я вспомнил, что произошло со Сноуком, когда он попытался добраться до Х’тиры в прошлый раз, и остался на месте.  
— Нельзя постоянно использовать столько Силы, Бен.  
— Почему? — его глаза все еще были желтыми. Он и не думал «возвращаться». Вряд ли сейчас он вообще мог думать.  
— Джедаи учат...  
— Мы не джедаи, — желтые глаза смеялись над ним, — джедаи не устраняют отряды противника при помощи дюрасталевой крыши, Люк.  
— Хватит, Бен, — Люк отвернулся. Если бы он мог стоять сам, он бы отошел. Но голова все еще кружилась.  
— Почему тебе так сложно принять это? Темная и Светлая Сторона — это две части целого. Зачем отказываться от этого? Возможно, других Темная Сторона уничтожает, но какое отношение это имеет к нам?  
— Ты не видел, что она сделала с твоим дедом, Бен, — Люк снова заглянул в сияющие желтым глаза. — Я помню это так хорошо, будто это было вчера.  
— Я нашел несколько записей, — ответил Бен. — Вряд ли нужно винить Темную Сторону в недостающих конечностях. Это сделал его учитель. Мне ожидать того же?  
Люк тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это, не из-за того, что волнуешься о моем душевном равновесии, Бен. Не нужно мне лгать. Ты знаешь, кого мы найдем рядом с Кейди и остальными. Он отправил своих Рыцарей на охоту. Хочешь попробовать...  
Бен с силой оттолкнул Люка и пошел к выходу из дока.  
— Я сделаю все сам, — сказал он.  
— Остановись, — Люк захлопнул перегородку. Она недовольно скрипнула. Возможно, уже много лет никому не приходило в голову использовать ее.  
— Думаешь, у нас хватит времени еще на одну нотацию? — спросил Бен.  
— Я найду их, — ответил Люк. — Если будет нужно, я найду Кейди. Но я могу вернуться в сознание Х’тиры. Если понадобится, я доберусь до Сноука. Это не имеет значения, Бен. Ты хочешь скрывать свой выбор от остальных — скрывай. Очень быстро ты поймешь, что никакого счастья это не приносит. Но не нужно врать _мне_. Я знаю, что ты хочешь увидеть других, владеющих Силой, Бен. В этом нет ничего плохого. За свою жизнь я увидел много форсьюзеров. Ты будешь разочарован.  
— Почему?  
— Ты не найдешь среди них Дарта Вейдера, — усмехнулся Люк. — Они будут использовать Силу иначе, не так, как учат джедаи, но если ты надеешься, увидев их, убедить меня, что Темная Сторона эффективнее, _рациональнее_ , ты будешь разочарован.  
— Ты не видел их, — возразил Бен.  
— Думаешь, Сноук знает о Силе больше, чем я?  
Люк сделал глубокий вдох, втягивая одновременно воздух и Силу. Чернота заполнила легкие, разлилась по сосудам. Сознание прояснилось. Он чувствовал себя лучше, чем до короткой стычки со Сноуком.  
— Нет, — Бен растерялся. — Но он учит их по-другому.  
— Он делает из них марионеток, — Люк подошел к надежно пристыкованному к платформе СИДу. — Любимый истребитель твоего деда.  
— Что? — удивился Бен.  
— Энакин Скайуокер был одним из лучших пилотов своего времени. Не знаю, мог бы Хан обогнать его в свои лучшие годы. Дарт Вейдер предпочитал максимальную маневренность. СИД легко пробить, пилотов учат при необходимости жертвовать собой и кораблем, если это нанесет достаточно повреждений кораблю противника. Но Вейдер, конечно, любил СИДы за другое. Его боялись. Я понимаю, почему тебя так волнует прошлое твоей семьи, Бен. Ты не понимаешь главного. Даже на пике могущества Вейдер не был свободен. Вся эта сила, вся власть — все, начиная от костюма и заканчивая его положением в Империи, зависело от Императора. Его боялись, ему подчинялись, но если бы он захотел пойти наперекор Императору, вся его власть исчезла бы в один миг. Ты понимаешь это?  
— Убей его, — прошептал Бен.  
— Убить? Кого убить, Бен?  
— Убей Сноука. Тебе не нужна Империя, да и сит бы с ней, кому она нужна? Прямо сейчас ты можешь добраться до него. Он не представляет себе, кто ты. Он уверен, что ему противостоит джедай, который ничего не знает о Темной Стороне. Я пойду с тобой. Убей его, и никакого Императора уже не будет.  
— Я стану им сам, Бен, — Люк помнил, что это плохо. Он пытался вспомнить, почему.  
— Нет, — Бен улыбнулся. — Ты не пойдешь против своей сестры. Не допустишь, чтобы она плохо о тебе думала. Я не могу этого допустить. Отец не мог этого допустить. Его это чувство чуть не свело с ума. Ты не превратишься в безумного тирана. Ты устранишь его. До того, как он уничтожит жителей Республики.  
У Люка закончились аргументы. Часть его помнила, что существует альтернатива, но какая именно он уже не представлял.  
Нужно было найти учеников. Люк сделал еще один вдох. Потом еще, еще. Когда Силы было достаточно, он вернулся к сознанию Х’тиры и осторожно посмотрел на него издалека. Оно было пусто. По крайней мере, она была жива. Он перешел к Кейди.  
«Ты кто?» — спросила она.  
Ей было страшно, но — куда важнее — она была в сознании и она... пряталась?  
«Это Люк», — сказал он.  
«Мастер Скайуокер?» — недоверчиво уточнила Кейди.  
«Где ты, Кейди? Что произошло с Х’тирой?»  
«Она сказала, ей лучше заснуть на время. Чтобы плохой человек не нашел ее»  
«Она спит?»  
«Она сделала себе укол. Вы придете?»  
«Скажи мне, где вы находитесь?»  
«Х’тира сказала, я никому не должна этого говорить, даже если мне очень захочется»  
«Да, конечно, и ты молодец, Кейди, но...»  
«Потом пришел плохой человек», — продолжила она и заплакала.  
«Ты рассказала ему?»  
«Было очень больно!»  
«Ничего страшного, Кейди, теперь расскажи мне, и я приду к вам, обещаю»  
«Помните, где вы меня нашли?»  
«Да, да, я помню, Кейди»  
«Одна девочка спрятала нас, она сказала, там они не будут искать»  
«Ждите меня, Кейди»  
«Хорошо, мастер Скайуокер!»  
Он открыл глаза.  
— Джакку.  
— Это название? — недоверчиво переспросил Бен.  
— Х’тира не повезла их на свою планету. Сноук мог оставить шпионов возле планет оставшихся в Храме учеников. Она повезла их на Джакку, где никто не будет искать и прятаться.  
— Что это за место?  
Люк пошел к пилоту, по пути отодвинув жалобно скривнувшую перегородку.  
— Скажем так, раньше я думал, что хуже Татуина на свете нет ничего, — сказал он.  
— Отлично, значит они в безопасности.  
— Не совсем, — нахмурился Люк. — Сноук добрался до Кейди. Не тебе одному пришло в голову, что Х’тира не единственная, кому известно, где они.  
— Значит Х’тира ему ничего не рассказала?  
— Лучше, — Люк обернулся к Бену. — Она ввела себя в кому. И ты будешь говорить мне, что джедаи не разбираются в эффективности?  
— Но Сноук все равно узнал, где они, — ответил Бен.  
— Она сказала ему, что они находятся на планете, где я нашел ее. Она же не навигатор, Бен.  
— Но она знала название планеты?  
— Будем надеяться, что нет. Когда мы встретились, ей было два года. Все, что она знает об этой планете — там полно песка. Сноук найдет их, но Х’тира дала нам немного времени.  
Узнав, что они отправляются на Джакку, пилот тяжело вздохнул.  
— Где мы сядем? — спросил он без особой надежды на лучшее.  
— Выведи нас на орбиту, и я скажу точнее.  
— Как скажете, магистр Скайуокер. Мы долго пробудем там?  
— Надеюсь, пару часов.  
— Отлично!  
— Тебе не нравится Джакку?  
— Есть люди, которым _нравится_ Джакку? — пилот удивленно посмотрел на них.  
Люк и Бен переглянулись.  
— Будете торчать здесь, пока не прилетим? — спустя минуту спросил пилот, натягивая на голову наушники.  
— У нас что, есть выбор? — спросил Люк.  
— Тут пара кают, — ответил пилот. — Если есть желание, можете поспать. Хотя вы вроде не устали, — он осмотрел их оценивающе.  
— Как ты попал в республиканский военный флот? — спросил Люк, на которого отношение пилота произвело впечатление.  
— Республиканский военный флот? — пилот шутливо козырнул. — Ленни Прост, — представился он. — Самый далекий от республиканского военного флота человек в Галактике. Не считая Первого Ордена, конечно.  
— Тогда почему ты ждал нас там?  
— Записался в Сопротивление, — охотно ответил Ленни. — Сначала они убили мою сестру, потом из-за них мой отец остался без работы. Я решил не дожидаться, пока что-то случиться с мамой, и пошел к генералу Органе.  
— Все это сделал Первый Орден? — переспросил Люк.  
— Конечно! — Ленни взмахнул руками. — Пух! И у меня нет сестры. Пух! И фабрика отца взлетела на воздух. Он взял отгул. Мы хоронили сестру. Его там не было. Такая история, — Ленни развернулся и включил музыку, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
Бен первым вылез из кресла и пошел искать обещанную каюту.  
Значит, война уже началась. Люк надеялся, что у них будет еще несколько лет. Может быть, даже десятилетие. Он обучит несколько талантливых джедаев, и те помогут ему взять на обучение еще больше.  
Что изменилось? Почему Сноук стал действовать так быстро? Или кто-то торопил его самого?  
Люк тоже вышел из кабины пилота. Бен стоял за дверью, опираясь рукой об увитую кабелями переборку.  
— Сколько таких? — он кивнул в сторону пилота Ленни.  
— Когда мы воевали против Империи, таких были сотни тысяч, — ответил Люк.  
— Зачем он делает это?  
— Сноук?  
— Да, Сноук.  
— Ради власти, конечно.  
В тесном коридоре корабля стоять вдвоем было почти невозможно. Люк наугад открыл ближайшую дверь — за ней оказалась крошечная комната с прибитой к стене койкой. Он нырнул внутрь. Без последовал за ним и сел рядом.  
— Он мог стать сенатором.  
— Бен, — Люк рассмеялся, — о чем ты говоришь? Сенатор — это... слуга народа, Бен, в лучшем случае. Даже самые коррумпированные и недалекие вынуждены считаться с мнением других. Нет, ему нужна другая власть.  
— Даже если ради нее придется убивать?  
— Боюсь, это для него приятное дополнение.  
Люк отстегнул рукоять меча и положил на металлическую ладонь.  
— У моего отца тоже был протез. Их было больше, но этот... он такой же. Тебе повезло, что у тебя все еще две руки.  
Бен рассмеялся и достал собственный меч. Рукоять была подчеркнуто грубой и небрежной, но за этой небрежностью скрывалась эффективность. Небольшой плевок в сторону канонов джедаев. Один из многих.  
— Все начинается с одного маленького шага, Бен. Ты не замечаешь его. Просто делаешь. Потому, что должен, или потому, что тебе на миг захотелось — неважно. Но это шаг в пустоту. И ты не можешь вернуться назад. Может, быть пару десятилетий назад этот Сноук был хорошим парнем, я не знаю. Но теперь ему ничего не стоит использовать сознание ребенка в своих целях. Ему все равно, сколько людей погибнет, пока он идет к своей цели. Вот почему я не...  
Бен положил рукоять своего меча на пол. Громко, так что Люк прервался.  
— Ты «не»? — спросил Бен. — Ты «не» хочешь использовать Темную сторону?  
— О чем ты?  
Бен полез в складки робы. У него ушла целая минута на то, чтобы найти нужный предмет в потайном кармане. Он достал зеркало.  
— Подарок от мамы, — сказал он. — Знаю, немного глупо хранить такое. Она говорила, нужно всегда следить за своей внешностью. Лидер обязан производить хорошее впечатление. Оно с Алдераана.  
Люк взял в руки хрупкий предмет, теплый, немного потускневший от времени.  
— Зачем?  
— Просто загляни в него. Иногда полезно делать это.  
В отражении на него смотрел уже немолодой человек, знакомый с детства, но в нем изменилось нечто важное. Люк не смог понять сразу, пришлось вглядываться. Потом он понял — глаза. Они сверкали желтым.  
Зеркало упало на пол и треснуло.  
— Прости, — Люк протянул руку, хотя знал, что было поздно.  
— Оно того стоило, — ответил Бен. Он аккуратно собрал осколки и спрятал обратно.  
Люк уронил голову на сцепленные ладони.  
— Они все видели?  
— Некоторые, думаю, видели, — сказал Бен. — В любом случае, они не знают, что это означает.  
— Лея?  
— Нет. Я бы предупредил.  
— Зачем?  
Бен поднял с пола рукоять и прикрепил к поясу.  
— Иногда мне снится кошмар. Мне снится, что я убиваю ее. Я не вижу ее, но знаю, что она на мостике огромного корабля. И я держу палец на гашетке. Когда я давлю на нее, я просыпаюсь.  
— Это просто сон, — начал было Люк.  
— И есть еще один сон, — Бен обернулся к нему. — В нем я убиваю тебя.  
— Как?  
— Световым мечом. Другим.  
— Просто сон, Бен, — Люк положил ладонь на плечо племянника. — Не о чем волноваться.  
— Нет, есть о чем, — Бен усмехнулся. — Мне очень грустно, когда я вижу сон про маму. Но когда я вижу сон о тебе, мне не хочется жить.  
— Это не... — Люк сам оборвал себя и убрал ладонь. Он снова уронил голову на руки. Как будто у них мало проблем.  
— Когда я первый раз понял... что происходит, я хотел сбежать из дома.  
— Зачем? — Люк повернулся к Бену.  
— Я был уверен, что мама узнает. Прочтет мои мысли, поймет по взгляду. Потом я решил, что просто никогда никому не скажу об этом. Никому и никогда. Но легче не стало.  
— Бен, мне...  
— Не надо меня жалеть, — отрезал Бен. — Лучше это, чем двадцать лет морочить человеку голову. Я ничего не жду. Я знаю, _насколько_ это неправильно. Может быть, это пройдет. Люди говорят, все проходит.  
Люк представил себе, что спустя пару лет, _это_ действительно пройдет, и давно забытое чувство всепоглощающего жара вернулось. Пройдет?  
Он вытянул в сторону Бена раскрытую ладонь. Рука племянника легла сверху, он вопросительно посмотрел на Люка — тот закрыл глаза.  
У него было несколько ярких, отчетливых воспоминаний и смутная уверенность, что их можно использовать не только для ностальгии.  
— Где мы? — Бен стоял рядом, оглядываясь.  
— Татуин, — ответил Люк. — Здесь я вырос. Пойдем, — он хорошо помнил дорогу.  
— Как ты сделал это?  
— Не знаю. Просто захотел показать тебе. Видишь? — вдали виднелись здания фермы.  
— Что это?  
— Мой дом.  
— Здесь песок повсюду, — Бен стал вытирать губы. Какое-то время Люк тоже делал это, а потом смирился, что песок залезает во все щели.  
— Солнце, песок и племена песчаного народа, а еще джавы.  
— Ты здесь вырос? — Бен еще раз огляделся.  
— Здесь Оби-Ван Кеноби рассказал мне, что мой отец был великим джедаем, — сказал Люк. — Он отдал мне его меч.  
— Не понимаю, почему...  
— Потом он сказал мне, что моего отца убил Дарт Вейдер, — Люк улыбнулся. — И я возненавидел своего отца. Оби-Ван Кеноби был джедаем. Одним из лучших. Представь, что могли сделать худшие?  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что он был одним из лучших?  
— Он ведь выжил. Спас меня и Лею.  
— От кого?  
Люк рассмеялся.  
— Ты делаешь то, что не смог сделать он. Выбиваешь у меня почву из-под ног.  
— Кто не смог сделать? — спросил Бен.  
— Вейдер, — на лице Люка застыла безжизненная маска радости. — Я задавал себе все эти вопросы столько лет, но теперь они требуют ответов слишком настойчиво. Почему Оби-Ван забрал нас? Правильно ли я поступил, отказавшись помогать отцу? Как я могу считать себя героем Республики, если я убил миллионы, совершив пару выстрелов? И теперь это... Если бы ты не был моим племянником, я решил бы, что тебя подослали.  
Люк открыл глаза. Они сидели в тесной каюте. Бен держал его руку так крепко, будто боялся упасть. Он тоже открыл глаза.  
— Все еще не хочешь сбежать? — спросил Бен, кивая в сторону ангара, где их ждали два истребителя.  
— У СИДа нет гипердвигателя, — усмехнулся Люк.  
— Проблема только в этом?  
Люк сжал его пальцы так же крепко.  
— Мы почти прилетели на место, — он отпустил руку и пошел к выходу.  
Бен схватил его за руку. Люк глубоко вдохнул, но это было ошибкой. Он забыл, что Темная Сторона обостряла чувства. К простому жару добавилось возбуждение. Пальцы Бена на его запястье окаменели.  
Люк задержал дыхание. Он увяз так глубоко, что уже не замечал, как восстанавливал силы, обращаясь ко Тьме. Вдыхать было опасно. Тем более, что вместе с неприятными запахами старого хлама, которым была выстелена койка, он чувствовал и другой — исходящий от Бена. Они оба вспотели, пытаясь спасти как можно больше людей, и теперь это дало неожиданный эффект.  
— Нам нужно идти, — сказал Люк.  
— Нет, — Бен потянул на себя, — я следил за временем. Еще не меньше часа.  
— Чего ты добиваешься? — Люк освободился от захвата и развернулся. В тесной каюте все, что он мог — упереться в противоположную стену, наклонившись к Бену.  
— Там будет Сноук, — сказал Бен, глядя на Люка внимательными желтыми глазами. — Там будут Рыцари Рен, и ты это знаешь. Там будет полноценная эскадрилья СИДов. Не те, которые он пустил в расход, чтобы отвлечь Сенат. Хорошие пилоты.  
— Зачем ты говоришь это?  
— Ты не знаешь, чем это закончится, — ответил Бен. — И я не знаю. Вполне возможно, что этот час — все, что осталось. Республика не успеет отправить на подмогу флот. Все, что предоставило нам Сопротивление — пилота с плохим чувством юмора. Они не представляют себе, куда мы направляемся и что будем делать.  
— Тебе страшно?  
— Если это последний раз, когда я тебя вижу, мне все равно, — сказал Бен.  
Люк представил себе, что вернется с Джакку на том же корабле, сидя в этой же каюте в ожидании завершения прыжка, один.  
— Какая разница? — прошептал Бен.  
Люк зажал ему рот ладонью и приложил палец к своим губам. Как Х’тира, которая защищала учеников. Бен внимательно смотрел в глаза Люка, он сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул и медленно кивнул. Люк убрал ладонь.  
Он отстегнул световой меч и отправил в бесшумный полет к ближайшей куче тряпья. Бен, не отводя взгляда, последовал его примеру. Люк наклонился, ухватился за пояс Бена и потянул на себе. Они стояли друг напротив друга. Позади была дверь, дальше — крошечный коридор, а еще дальше — пилот, который слушал отвратительно громкую дисгармоничную музыку.  
«Уверен?» — Люк сбросил верхнюю робу.  
Бен молча сбросил собственную.  
Вопросов больше не было. Они не издали ни звука. Искусали губы, руки, но не произнесли вслух ничего, что могло бы хоть отдаленно намекнуть постороннему существу о происходящем в каюте.  
Сжимая в руке волосы Бена, Люк чувствовал во рту кровь, текущую из прокушенной кожи. Ее вкус превращал каждый вдох в дозу самого крепкого алкоголя. Он опирался второй рукой в стену напротив, пытаясь устоять на ногах.  
У Темной Стороны были свои преимущества, помимо тех, что привлекали остальных. Она позволяла не думать. И Люк _не думал_ , где и при каких обстоятельствах Бен учился этим вещам. Он ведь жил в комнате с прибитой к полу мебелью, и каждый его запрос в ГолоНет обрабатывали десятки сотрудников службы безопасности. Но Темная Сторона гасила эти мысли. Позволяла чувствовать, разрешала двигаться навстречу, держать Бена за волосы и не испытывать даже тени угрызений совести.  
«Он хотел этого сам», — говорил внутренний голос, отвечая чему-то неразборчивому, похожему на шум гипердвигателя.  
Не нужно было брать в руки зеркало, чтобы понять, какого цвета у него глаза. На краткий миг Люк увидел себя со стороны, прижимающего Бена к двери. Картина должна была шокировать, но он будто смотрел фильм, в котором участвовали другие, а когда вернулся в свое тело, ему уже не о чем было беспокоиться. Разве что зажимать Бену рот, потому что, вцепившись в его тунику, он явно не мог держать себя в руках. Только в самом конце, убрав руку, Люк заменил ее своими губами, кожей чувствуя глухой стон.  
— Прилетели! — пилот несколько раз ударил в дверь. — Скоро выйдем на орбиту!  
— Мы поняли, — ответил Люк.  
Бен повис на его плечах, восстанавливая дыхание.  
— Я не останусь там, — уверенно сказал он. — И ты не останешься.  
Люк мягко отстранил его, поправляя одежду:  
— Посмотрим. Как ты сказал? Сноук, Рыцари Рен, эскадрилья истребителей?  
Бен притянул к себе рукоять меча и закрепил на поясе:  
— Они не знают, кто мы. Они ждут джедаев.  
— Мы и есть джедаи, Бен, — усмехнулся Люк.  
— После _такого_? — Бен провел пальцем по его подбородку и облизал кровь. — Закрытая часть Кодекса? Что-то из Старых Хроник?  
Люк перехватил его запястье и строго посмотрел в глаза.  
— Никаких фокусов, Бен. Мы спасаем Х’тиру, Кейди. Мы спасаем _всех_ — вот зачем мы здесь.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы они погибли, — серьезно ответил Бен. — Но я не верю, что это главное. Такого шанса больше не будет.  
— Я знаю, — ненадолго он позволил Темной Стороне приблизиться вплотную, потом она свернулась и плащом легла ему на плечи.  
— Когда все закончится, ты...  
Люк опять зажал ему рот ладонью.  
— Вот тогда и будем думать.  
Они вышли из каюты.  
— Отдохнули? — беззаботно спросил чудаковатый пилот Ленни.  
— Немного, — ответил Люк за двоих. — Останешься неподалеку, можешь забраться в соседнюю систему, если там хорошие условия. Скоро здесь будет...  
— Жарко? — уточнил Ленни, показывая вперед.  
Звездный Разрушитель старой имперской сборки вышел из прыжка в паре сотен километров от них.  
— Вылезай, — приказал Люк.  
— Что...  
Люк схватил пилота за воротник.  
— Иди в каюту, там можно поспать. Или сядь рядом и молчи. Понял?  
— Вы же не умеете...  
— Не волнуйся, умею.  
Заняв место пилота, Люк проводил взглядом устремившуюся к планете эскадрилью. Похоже, Сноук решил показать Республике весь арсенал оружия. Небольшая презентация из тех, что любят коммерсанты. После такой атаки к нему стечется весь сброд, обиженный и угнетенный «несправедливостью» Республики. Даже сообразительные люди из тех, кто порассчетливей, могут клюнуть на эту удочку. У Первого Ордена есть Разрушители, и он использует их по любому поводу.  
«А еще это тренировка, — мрачно подумал Люк, — стрельба по живым мишеням не сравнится ни с одним симулятором»  
— Вы что, собираетесь спускаться туда? — спросил Ленни, торопливо пристегиваясь дополнительными ремнями.  
— Зачем? — спросил Бен. — Хочешь выжить после столкновения с поверхностью? Она же развалится.  
— «Она» не развалится! — Ленни вскинул палец к потолку. Потом сник. — Хотя взрывчатка в доке рванет, конечно.  
— Раньше про взрывчатку ты не мог сказать? — уточнил Люк, направляя корабль к поверхности. Первый Орден еще не успел заинтересоваться ими. Времени могло хватить.  
— Да вам-то какое дело? Я должен был довезти вас до планеты, и все. Я же не знал, что вы собрались позагорать.  
— Сколько там? — спросил Люк.  
— Хватит на красивый фейерверк, — отрезал Ленни.  
— Хватит на Разрушитель имперского типа?  
— На Разру... чего?!  
— Хватит или нет?!  
— Нет, — Ленни обиженно вжался в кресло. — Туда знаешь сколько надо?  
— Знаю.  
Ленни уставился на Люка выпученными от ужаса глазами.  
— Вы разве...  
— А то, — Люк усмехнулся.  
— И много?  
— Больше, чем ты.  
Разговор с пилотом поднял ему настроение. Галактика, в конце концов, состояла не только из убийц и диктаторов. Были в ней и такие вот недотепы вроде Ленни Проста. Добрые, искренние, способные удивляться в компании народных героев и грубить им, не держа за душой зла.  
— Двигатель часто сбоит? — спросил Люк.  
— Откуда вы...  
— Как часто сбоит двигатель? — строго переспросил Люк.  
— С третьего раза всегда запускается, — насупился Ленни.  
— Значит, десять.  
— Чего десять?  
— Три секунды на попытку, еще одна для страховки.  
— Это он о чем? — Ленни обернулся к Бену.  
— Считает, когда нужно будет запускать двигатель.  
— Запускать? Так он включен!  
Они долетели до орбиты Джакку. Люк направил корабль точно к поверхности, разогнался и выключил двигатель.  
— Чего он делает?  
— Нам понадобится топливо для маневров, — объяснил Люк.  
Вжавшись в кресло, Ленни заорал:  
— Каких еще маневров? Вы с ума сошли?!  
— Видел СИДы? — крикнул в ответ Люк.  
— Как же не видеть!  
— Мы летим за ними!  
— Да ты с... — Ленни начал расстегивать ремни безопасности. Бен остановил его:  
— Все будет нормально. Мы летим спасать людей, Ленни. Нам не меньше твоего хочется выжить.  
— Да ладно? — Ленни с сомнением покосился на Люка. — Магистр Скайуокер, по-моему, настроен сегодня закончить все свои дела.  
Переход в атмосферу превратил Люка в продолжение кресла. Несколько бесконечных секунд они ползли сквозь верхние слои, а потом началось самое интересное.  
— Включай двигатель! — кричал Ленни.  
— Ты сказал, каждая третья попытка.  
— Считай, что я _преувеличил_!  
— Так сколько попыток, Ленни?  
— У тебя из чего нервы сделаны?  
— Ленни?  
— Чего?!  
— Сколько попыток?  
— Шесть! Шесть! В том году было шесть попыток!  
— Хорошо бы, сейчас было не как в том году.  
— Почему?!  
— Потому что на шесть мы уже опоздали, — Люк перещелкнул тумблеры. Двигатель попытался ожить, но ему это не удалось. Они продолжали лететь вниз.  
— Он что, издевается?!  
Бен рассмеялся:  
— Да, он издевается.  
— Правда?! — с надеждой спросил Ленни.  
Люк подготовился к повторному запуску и перещелкнул тумблеры еще раз. Двигатель молчал.  
— Бен?  
— Да?  
— Помнишь, мы с тобой летали на одном корыте? Ты тогда...  
— Помню.  
— Вот сейчас самое время.  
Они одновременно протянули вперед руки. Горизонт был точкой отсчета и опорой одновременно. Корабль тряхнуло, он дернулся и намертво завис над поверхностью.  
Люк еще раз запустил двигатель — тишина.  
— Скажи честно, как часто тебе удается...  
— Ну сегодня же удалось! — нервы Ленни были на пределе. Он таращился на приветливо-желтую поверхность Джакку, будто видел перед собой крайт-дракона.  
— Подержи еще немного, — попросил Люк, убирая руку. Он еще раз посмотрел на панель управления. Вгляделся в каждую трещину, в выемки от частых ударов, от постоянного трения, в царапины от инструментов. Перед его глазами пронеслась картинка: Ленни разминает пальцы, указательным щелкает первый тумблер...  
Он повторил движение и вернулся к воспоминанию, которое подсказывала Сила.  
— Что он делает? — прошептал Ленни.  
— Повторяет то, что делал ты, — тихо ответил Бен, стараясь сохранить концентрацию.  
— Откуда он знает, что я делал? — Ленни в страхе обернулся в сторону каюты.  
— Он все знает, — улыбнулся Бен, едва сдерживаясь от хохота. Ленни смотрел на них в священном ужасе. Теперь они были его крайт-драконами.  
— Он никому не скажет, — пообещал Бен, и Ленни выдохнул.  
Почти сразу двигатель забормотал. Сначала тихо и неразборчиво, потом уверенно.  
— Медленно отпускай, — сказал Люк, хватаясь за рулевые рычаги. На корыте Ленни их было два. Как он сам управлял кораблем, лучше было не думать.  
Корабль выпрямился и полетел над поверхностью планеты.  
— Где же истребители? — Ленни стал крутить головой по сторонам. — Мы что, еще не догнали их?  
— Лучше, Ленни, — Люк улыбнулся.  
— Лучше?  
— Мы весим гораздо больше, у нас больше топлива, а еще, Ленни, с нами Сила, — продолжил Люк.  
— Что он несет?  
— Мы обогнали их, — ответил Бен, отстегивая ремни безопасности.  
Не нужно было объяснять ему, что отмахиваться от СИДов взрывчаткой бесполезно.  
— Сядешь за руль? — предложил Люк.  
— Я?! — ужаснулся Ленни.  
— Больше некому, — Люк вылез из кресла пилота и пошел за Беном. Нужно было открыть шлюз дока и подготовиться к экстренной отстыковке. А еще проверить, сколько зарядов осталось в обоймах каждого истребителя. Если там пусто...  
— Я же смогу разобраться, где нужный рычаг? — спросил Бен, залезая в свой СИД.  
— Там есть катапультирование, — ответил Люк. — Не нажми по ошибке.  
— Еще советы? — Бен закреплял ремни.  
— Постарайся не слишком часто стрелять по моему кораблю, — Люк ударил ладонью по кнопке открытия створок дока и пошел к Крестокрылу.  
Настраивать зашифрованный канал не было времени, они оставили шлемы с динамиками в доке.  
«Держись дальше, они любят длинные очереди», — сказал Люк, начав экстренную отстыковку. Дюрасталевые пластины дока разжались, выбросив Крестокрыла на свободу.  
«Они?» — решил уточнить Бен, отстыковавшись следом.  
«Люди, которые не умеют стрелять», — ответил Люк.  
Они обогнали Ленни, пронеслись перед ним и свернули в сторону. Выстрелы вражеских СИДов взрывали песок Джакку, создавая на краткое мгновенье подобие желтых фонтанов. Время замедлилось, Люк и раньше чувствовал, что воспринимает пространство лучше, если пилотирует корабль, но сейчас он мог заметить события до того, как они происходили. Оставалось надеяться, что старый Крестокрыл выдержит маневры.  
Пятерка СИДов спикировала к Люку, рассыпалась и стала окружать его. Пилоты выпускали очереди под разными углами.  
— Неужели стрелять не умеет вообще никто? Вас посадили туда ради массовки? — пробормотал он, вдавливая гашетку в первый раз. Счетчик вспыхнул зеленым — Крестокрыл зарядили под завязку, прежде чем передать им. Первый подбитый СИД налетел на пару других. Расстояние при таких навыках управления было непозволительно близким.  
Два оставшихся СИДа сделали круг и пошли на второй заход. Люк развернул Крестокрыл и полетел прямо на один из истребителей. Пилот вражеского корабля в панике начал пальбу. Люк вывернул рычаг до упора вверх и пролетел сверху. Пока он отключал двигатель, чтобы быстрее вернуться к песчаной поверхности, пара СИДов столкнулась за его спиной.  
Возвращаясь к управлению, Люк отыскал взглядом Бена. СИД, используя вращение вокруг своей оси, двигался резко и неожиданно, преследователи пытались прицелиться, но все, что они успевали зацепить, было песком безжизненной планеты. Много лет назад здесь было грандиозное сражение. Тогда все и закончилось. Может быть, им удастся положить конец и Первому Ордену? Разве может кучка недоучек сравниться с отлаженной военной машиной Империи? Даже без Императора и Вейдера они оставались колоссальной угрозой, и только на Джакку Республика окончательно доказала свое превосходство. Тела уничтоженных кораблей покрывали планету. Скоро песок сотрет их в пыль, а пока они мрачными монументами возвышались над горизонтом. Где-то вдали были Х’тира и Кейди. Люк изо всех сил цеплялся за имена. Нельзя позволить себе увлечься.  
«Не сейчас», — убеждал он себя.  
В голове складывался план. Они смогут сделать все _правильно_. Никому не придется умирать и жертвовать собой. Они _успеют_. Он успеет.  
«Она не должна умереть», — голос, произнесший это железным тоном, прозвучал до боли знакомо.  
«Кто?» — спросил Люк.  
«Я не позволю ей умереть», — продолжал голос. Он был отголоском Силы и растворился в очередном песчаном фонтане.  
К Люку направлялась очередная пятерка. Забыв о загадочном голосе, он переключился на сражение. Новая партия пилотов была едва ли не хуже предыдущей. Возможно, этих испугала судьба предшественников. Или с элитой они уже столкнулись?  
Стоило задуматься об этом, как Люк почувствовал пять ярких точек в небе над собой. Они были похожи на темные искры, отбрасываемые Силой в атмосфере Джакку.  
«Рыцари Рен?» — спросил Бен.  
«Скорее всего», — ответил Люк. На долгие игры уже не было времени — топлива могло бы хватить на полноценный бой, если бы не пришлось изворачиваться с предыдущим десятком, но теперь его было в обрез. Если Рыцари достаточно умны, они навяжут долгий бой и дождутся, когда Люк вынужден будет совершить посадку.  
Но Рыцари полетели прямиком к Крестокрылу. СИД Бена они даже не заметили.  
«Дети», — с горечью подумал Люк.  
«Глупцы», — подсказал услужливый внутренний голос.  
«Или глупцы», — согласился Люк. Он даже в детстве не додумался бы до такого маневра. Единственным преимуществом Рыцарей над предыдущей группой пилотов была их точность. Сила подсказывала, когда стоит вдавить гашетку. Впрочем, она же подсказывала Люку, когда стоит сменить направление движения. Минуту он послушно уклонялся от выстрелов, а потом...  
«Он настроил тебя против меня!»  
Когда сознание вернулось к Люку и образ готовой разрыдаться женщины растворился в памяти, он заметил, что чуть не пропустил очередной выстрел. Нужно было избавиться от преследования.  
Рыцари, в отличие от остальных, полагались на Силу. Люк глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь моментом и позволяя Темной Стороне передать ему достаточно сил. Потом, закрыв глаза, он прошептал: «Меня не существует». И пока Рыцари внутри СИДов пытались переключиться на данные радаров, он успел обогнуть эскадрилью и дважды выстрелить.  
Один Рыцарь успел катапультироваться — Люк пролетел мимо парашюта и не стал ничего предпринимать. Второй вместе с истребителем врезался в пески Джакку. Трое скрылись в небе. Он не сомневался, что они вернутся. Будут ждать, когда Люк спустится на поверхность и найдет учеников.  
Убедившись, что других сюрпризов Сноук для них не подготовил, он пошел на снижение и плавно приземлился. СИД Бена сел неподалеку.  
Для пустыни Джакку был довольно прохладным. Люк опасался, что планета напомнит ему Татуин, но там палило куда сильнее.  
— Что дальше? — спросил Бен, разглядывая небо, где все еще можно было ощутить три ядовитые точки. Озлобленные, разочарованные, они могли лететь обратно к Разрушителю или в другое место. Например, к ученикам.  
Люк отбросил эту мысль и сосредоточился на хрупком сознании Кейди. Она была жива, здорова и продолжала прятаться. Нырнуть в ее сознание безболезненно для нее Люк бы не смог. Поэтому он спросил:  
«Расскажи, где вы? Я уже прилетел, я рядом!»  
Ее присутствие он ощущал очень близко. Садится обратно в истребители не придется. Они пойдут пешком. Если СИДы вернутся, проще всего будет скрыть себя Силой.  
«Я не знаю», — ответила напуганная Кейди.  
«Ты сказала, вас спрятала девочка», — вспомнил Люк.  
«Рей, она хорошая», — обрадовалась Кейди.  
«Она знает, где вы?»  
Некоторое время Кейди молчала.  
«Да!», — ответила она.  
«Пусть ждет нас, я чувствую, где вы находитесь»  
«Хорошо!»  
Люк открыл глаза. Разве он смог бы сделать подобное, не обратившись ко Тьме?  
— Они живы? — спросил Бен.  
— Да, их спрятала местная жительница, — ответил Люк.  
— Ей можно верить?  
— Этого я не знаю. Х’тира поверила ей.  
— Слоану Х’тира не поверила, — заметил Бен.  
— Будем надеяться, что чутье не подвело ее и теперь.  
Они быстрым шагом пошли в направлении, которое чувствовал Люк. Вперед валялась пара Разрушителей. Один был почти полностью занесен песком, другой...  
«Ты не знаешь всей мощи Темной Стороны», — в сознание просочилась новая порция старых воспоминаний. На сей раз его.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил Бен. Люк не заметил, как остановился.  
— Да, все нормально. Идем.  
Они подошли к дальнему Разрушителю. Чутье подсказывало Люку, что Кейди находится внутри. Там же начало ощущаться спутанное сознание Х’тиры. Препарат заканчивал действие, она приходила в себя.  
Фигуру девушки Люк заметил издалека — она отражалась в Силе яркой искоркой.  
— Это она? — Бен замедлил ход.  
— В чем дело?  
— Я... я ее видел.  
— Ты уверен? — Люк схватился за рукоять меча. Неужели Сила обманывала его. _ЕГО_?  
— Я видел ее во сне, — сказал Бен. — Ты учил ее.  
Он пошел дальше и подтолкнул в спину Люка:  
— Неважно. Она ничего не знает. Просто живет здесь.  
— И это все? — Люк удивленно посмотрел на Бена.  
— Еще ей можно верить, — Бен улыбнулся. — Х’тира не ошиблась.  
Они подошли ближе. На девушке был удобный, собранный из ветоши костюм жительницы неблагополучного мира. Она держала в руке самодельное копье.  
— Вы Люк Скайуокер? — спросила она.  
— Да, — крикнул в ответ Люк. — Кейди сказала мне...  
— За мной, — дожидаться окончания фразы девушка не стала. Они пошли следом.  
— Ты отведешь нас к ним?  
— Нужно торопиться, — она ускорила шаг.  
— Как тебя...  
— Обернитесь, — она указала на горизонт. Он пожелтел. — Знаете, что это?  
— Знаем! — Люк потянул за собой Бена и быстрым шагом последовал за проводницей.  
— Вам повезло, — сказала она, не сбавляя темпа. — Еще немного, и я ушла бы. В последнее время песчаные бури особенно отвратительны. Раньше было проще.  
— Я уже забыл, что это такое, — отозвался Люк.  
— Вы знаете Джакку? — удивилась проводница.  
— Нет, но песчаные бури мне хорошо знакомы, — сказал Люк. — Я рос на Татуине.  
— Там так же паршиво?  
— Так же, — Люк усмехнулся.  
— Вам повезло.  
— Почему?  
— Вы выбрались.  
Люк ничего не ответил. Ему повезло. Его отец был лордом ситов, поэтому бегство с Татуина оставалось вопросом времени. Счастливчик.  
— Мое имя ты узнала, — сказал он, когда они спрятались от песка в пещере, созданной упавшими обломками. — Как зовут тебя?  
— Рей, — ответила она. — Но вряд ли у вас есть время на вежливую беседу. Нам сюда, — она нырнула под неприметный выступ и скрылась из виду.  
— Рей, — продолжил Люк, — ты что-нибудь знаешь о Великой Силе?  
— Слышала, — сказала она. — Здесь не особенно много интересного, но иногда кто-нибудь напьется и начнет рассказывать всякую чушь. А что?  
— Поговорим потом.  
— Как скажете. Мы почти пришли. Ваши люди там без еды. У меня не было достаточно. Но воду я принесла, сколько смогла.  
— Где ты ее взяла?  
— Что взяла?  
— Воду? Где ты взяла воду на пятнадцать человек на пустынной планете?  
— В городе, я выменяла...  
— Тебя видело много людей?  
— Несколько... что вы...  
— Ты все сделала правильно, Рей, им нужна была вода. Но нам лучше уйти сразу же.  
— Уйти?! Вы с ума сошли? Там же песчаная буря. Вы собрались тащить туда детей?  
— За нами охотятся, Рей. Песчаная буря — не самая большая проблема в Галактике.  
— Вы действительно _плохо_ знаете Джакку, — Рей скрестила на груди руки. — Я не пущу вас. Я согласилась помочь им, и я не пущу вас. Вы собрались их убить.  
— Рей, я не... — Люк устало вздохнул. — Я не собираюсь их убивать. Они мои ученики. Они учились в Храме джедаев, в Новом Ордене, который я восстановил.  
— Они? — она кивнула в сторону. Должно быть, там прятались те, кого она защищала.  
— Да, они все, кто остался. И я хочу защитить их. Но нам придется выйти отсюда до того, как буря закончится, иначе мы окажемся в ловушке.  
— Как? — она всплеснула руками. — Вы что, собираетесь остановить ее руками?!  
— Что-то вроде того, Рей, — Люк прошел мимо, хлопнув ее по плечу. Теперь он точно знал, где находились ученики, потому что Кейди выбежала навстречу.  
— Мастер Скайуокер! — закричала она. — Вы пришли!  
— Конечно, Кейди, — он сел на корточки. — Теперь собирай вещи и скажи остальным.  
Когда она убежала, он обернулся к Рей:  
— Х’тира... твил’лек, она пришла в себя?  
— Откуда... что вы... — в конце концов Рей устало отмахнулась. — Ладно, я предупреждала вас обо всем. Да, она начала приходить в себя. Думаю, она уже сможет ходить.  
— Ты дала ей это средство?  
— Держу на случай, если придется притворяться мертвой, — мрачно ответила Рей. — Здесь всякое бывает.  
— Спасибо, думаю, ты спасла их, — ответил Люк.  
Из укрытия стали выходить остальные ученики.  
— Рад, что вы в порядке, но времени нет, мы возвращаемся на поверхность, — сказал Люк.  
И они отправились в обратный путь. Рей пошла рядом с Люком.  
— Ты уже достаточно для нас сделала, тебе необязательно рисковать, — сказал он.  
— Знаю, — отрезала Рей.  
— Тогда почему продолжаешь идти?  
— Я вас вспомнила, — она приложила руку ко лбу и прищурилась. Пещеру освещали трещины, и яркое солнце, прорываясь сквозь бурю, отбрасывало неровные тени. Выбившиеся из потока песчинки сыпались вниз.  
— Вспомнила?  
— Ага, вы были на плакатах, — она улыбнулась. — Герой Республики.  
— А, — он улыбнулся в ответ. — Это было давно.  
— Вы правда это сделали? — спросила Рей, продолжая щуриться. В этом ракурсе ее лицо показалось ему знакомым.  
— Что сделал?  
— Уничтожили Звезду Смерти? В одиночку?  
— Не в одиночку, — ответил Люк. — Со мной были другие пилоты.  
— Но взорвали ее вы.  
— Я.  
— Никогда не сяду в корабль, который вы ведете.  
Бен, идущий с другой стороны, рассмеялся.  
Буря была настолько сильной, что образовала подобие воронки возле входа в пещеру. Люк выставил вперед руку, отодвигая воздушные потоки.  
— Мне понадобится помощь, — сказал он Бену.  
— Хорошо, — Бен посмотрел назад. Там происходило какое-то движение.  
Х’тира проталкивалась в начало колонны.  
— Мастер Скайуокер, наконец-то, — она устало облокотилась о стенку, которая состояла из покрытия пола мостика.  
— Ты молодец.  
— Я вас ослушалась, мастер Скайуокер, простите меня.  
— Ты спасла их, все в порядке, — он сказал это, будто это было само собой разумеющимся и наткнулся на выразительный взгляд Бена.  
Нарушить приказ — это не страшно. Нарушить правила — почему бы нет. Как вообще он мог называть себя джедаем? Впрочем, до сита ему так же далеко. У Вейдера был любимый прием, сохранившийся в историях о нем, если подчиненные нарушали приказ.  
Рука сжимается, и...  
Машинально, Люк сжал кулак. Взгляд Бена опустился к его руке. Они посмотрели друг на друга. Неужели Бен тоже видел это? Короткий образ Силы. Как будто память истории давала сбой, подбрасывая им дикую смесь того, что уже произошло, с тем, что только могло произойти.  
— Нужно идти, — сказал Люк. — Держитесь за руки, идите точно за теми, кто впереди вас. Не оглядывайтесь.  
— Вы с ума сошли, — восхищенно сказала Рей.  
Бен шел последним. Люк отпустил его лишь потому, что у него не было другого выхода. Он не мог положиться ни на кого из других учеников. Х’тира, даже не будь она измотана действием препарата и пыткой Сноука, все равно не смогла бы сдержать бурю. Но Бен мог, а еще он мог следить за горизонтом позади себя, несмотря на то, что там ничего не было видно.  
Они шли по направлению к городу. Там Ленни должен был посадить свой допотопный корабль. Первый Орден будет искать их в развалинах Разрушителя, когда буря закончится, но к тому времени они будут уже далеко.  
— Неужели джедаи могут такое? — восхищалась Рей, следуя точно за Люком.  
— Некоторые могут, — ответил Люк.  
Будь здесь Йода, он смог бы, сохраняя равновесие, удерживать бурю вдали от идущих. Он бы не обратился к Темной Стороне.  
Постепенно идти становилось легче. Буря заканчивалась.  
— Это все? — спросил Люк у Рей, когда последняя горсть летящего песка скрылась вдали.  
— Они короткие, — ответила она.  
— Значит, нужно идти быстрее, — Люк махнул Бену рукой, и когда почувствовал его рядом, успокоился.  
«Неужели ты будешь разыгрывать такие драмы по каждой мелочи?» — усмехнулся внутренний голос.  
— Ленни не сбежит?  
— Как? На орбите Разрушитель.  
— На орбите Разрушитель?! — повторила Рей.  
Люк указал вверх — солнце отражалось от поверхности гигантского корабля.  
— Мамочка... — прошептала Рей.  
— Надеюсь, им они управляют лучше, чем истребителями, — прокомментировал Люк.  
— Истребители? — она обогнала их и пошла спиной вперед. — Какие? СИДы? Настоящие СИДы?  
— Да, — Люк улыбнулся, — как на картинке.  
Она была похожа на лучик солнца.  
— Фантастика! — Рей подпрыгнула от восторга.  
— Сейчас эта фантастика прилетит прямо сюда, — мрачно заметил Бен. Люк тоже почувствовал возмущение в Силе. Три истребителя направлялись прямо к ним.  
— Как они нас отследили? — спросила Рей.  
Люк представил себе две черных дыры, идущих сквозь пустынную планету. Не увидеть их после такого мог только слепой. Рыцари, похоже, могли видеть.  
— Нам пришлось использовать Силу, — сказал он, — и они заметили это.  
— Зачем? Мы могли переждать бурю!  
— Я надеялся, она продлится чуть дольше. Мы почти дошли.  
— Они уничтожат нас... — прошептала Рей. Паники в ее голосе не было, только сожаление. Она перехватила поудобней копье и, похоже, приготовилась к бою.  
«Может быть они выглядят так, Бен?» — спросил Люк, доставая рукоять.  
«Кто?»  
«Джедаи», — Люк улыбнулся.  
Рей, не замечая их внимания, обошла колонну и встала сзади, вглядываясь в очертания кораблей.  
Они не открыли огонь. Пролетели над головами и сделали круг.  
— Почему они пролетели мимо?! — крикнула Рей.  
— Они вернутся, — пообещал Люк. — Ты поведешь всех в город. Вы найдете пилота Ленни. Не покидайте планету, пока...  
— На минуту, — Бен схватил его за руку и потянул за собой. — Хочешь, чтобы их там убили?  
— Разделиться все равно придется, Бен.  
— Необязательно. Используем их как щит. Они стреляли, когда нас было двое. Но остальных Сноук велел забрать живыми.  
— Исключено, Бен, я не буду...  
— Эй! — Рей привлекла их внимание криком. Она копьем указывала в сторону СИДов, которые на сей раз медленно снижались.  
— Можно сбить их, — предложил Бен.  
— Тогда мы не узнаем самого интересного, — ответил Люк.  
Он почувствовал в одном из пилотов знакомые мысли. Пригляделся, напрягая чутье. Слоан. Сколько месяцев он был у Сноука? Недостаточно, чтобы получить хоть крупицу знания о том, что делать с Силой. Зато в прошлом он был пилотом.  
Истребители приземлились в сотне шагов от колонны.  
— Оставайся с ними, — сказал Люк, обращаясь к Рей. — Ждите здесь.  
Вдвоем с Беном они пошли навстречу пилотам истребителей. Издалека было видно, что каждый сжимал в руке драгоценность. Световые мечи. Сноук дал им игрушки.  
— Так он собирается управлять своей Империей? — пробормотал Люк.  
— Сдавайтесь! — крикнул издали один из пилотов.  
Люк поднял его в воздух и отправил в полет назад к его кораблю.  
Два оставшихся пилота, включая Слоана, остановились.  
— Вы скажете мне, кто вас послал, чего он хочет, где находится, потом оставите свои игрушки лежать в песке и уйдете прочь. Если я никогда больше не увижу вас, скорее всего, вы доживете до старости. Понятно?  
После монолога Люка второй пилот бросил рукоять на песок. Слоан перехватил свою крепче.  
— Он рассказал нам...  
— Нет, это мне не интересно, — Люк притянул рукоять меча Слоана, а потом вышвырнул прочь. — Вас послал Сноук?  
— Д-да.  
— Молчи! — огрызнулся Слоан.  
— Он на Разрушителе? — Люк посмотрел вверх, где зависла неподвижная громадина.  
— Д...  
— Молчи! — закричал Слоан.  
— Прекрасно, — Люк пошел вперед. Слоан приготовился к драке, но неудачно шагнул, споткнулся, рухнул на песок и принялся громко ругаться.  
— Помнишь, я говорил, что они не произведут на тебя впечатления? — спросил Люк, когда они подошли к СИДам Рыцарей.  
— Я не думал, что они не произведут его _настолько сильно_ , — ответил Бен.  
Решение пришло само. Корабли были прямо перед ними. Сзади остались ученики и Рей, которая точно знала, как добраться до города и найти Ленни. Люк в последний раз окинул их взглядом и полез в СИД.  
Ощущения были непривычными. Из-за небольшого размера СИД был тесным, хотя кресло Крестокрыла всегда казалось Люку слишком похожим на сиденье кара. Внутри СИДа было ясно, что речь идет о космосе. Именно в космосе эти модели показывали самые лучшие результаты.  
«Тебе не страшно?» — спросил Люк, когда они, оторвавшись от поверхности, направились к Разрушителю.  
«Мне хорошо», — это были не слова, а образ. Воспоминание. Люк прикусил губу.  
Перегрузка привела его в чувства. Внутри СИДа она ощущалась особенно сильно. Грудь сдавило так сильно, будто Люк попытался обнять Джакку. Руки болели, держать рычаг было все тяжелее.  
Но потом они оказались в космосе, и Разрушитель, замерший перед ними, открыл сразу несколько шлюзов.  
Их ждали в доке. На встречу вышла целая делегация закованных в броню штурмовиков. Кроме них, Люк заметил застывшие вдали фигуры двух гвардейцев — этого он не видел с тех пор, как погиб Император.  
Ближе всего стояла пара вцепившихся в рукояти Рыцарей. Костяшки пальцев у них побелели. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и суставы попросту треснут. И еще от них волнами разлетался страх. Его было больше, чем от стоящих сзади штурмовиков, потому что штурмовики были...  
— Клоны? — удивился Люк. — Марионетки-ученики, безликие гвардейцы, клоны... он взял худшее от Сидиуса. Интересно, лучшее тоже досталось ему?  
Бен молча шел следом, разглядывая замершие по стойке смирно фигуры.  
— Верховный Лидер Сноук ожидает вас в тронном зале, — сказал один из Рыцарей. К своей чести, он сумел договорить фразу, ни разу не запнувшись.  
Люк последовал за Рыцарями, разглядывая идеальные шеренги марионеток Сноука. Они производили впечатление. В них застыла непонятная красота, которой тяжело было найти подходящее определение. Зачаровывало то, как точно подогнаны клоны один к другому. Идеальные инструменты.  
— Он ожидает, — Рыцари остались у входа в лифт, показывая, что не пойдут дальше.  
Лифт доставил их на нужный этаж, и когда двери открылись, Люк увидел Верховного Лидера.  
Изуродованный старыми шрамами или болезнью, Сноук сидел на массивном троне в комнате, обрамленной алой тканью.  
— Осталось только развесить на себя укра...  
Он не договорил, заметив кольцо.  
— Вы что-то сказали? — голос Сноука разнесся над залом.  
— Выражал восхищение интерьеру, — ответил Люк.  
В тронном зале он насчитал сразу восемь гвардейцев. Где Сноук нашел их? И где он откопал технологию клонирования? Да еще в таком состоянии.  
— Я долго искал встречи с вами, магистр Скайуокер, — начал Сноук.  
— Можно было написать мне письмо, — отозвался Люк. — Я почти всегда отвечаю на важные письма.  
— Не скромничайте, магистр, добраться до вас было непросто, — Сноук издал смешок. Даже в этом он напоминал Сидиуса, но Император обладал реальной властью и Разрушителей у него были десятки, а этот...  
Люк не боялся. Однажды он встретился с монстром, а сейчас перед ним была лишь бледная тень. Возможно, если бы он использовал только...  
«Заткнись», — приказал Люк. Этой части его сознания больше не позволено было говорить.  
— Я хочу призвать вас сохранять спокойствие, магистр, — Сноук наклонился вперед. Стало заметно, как непропорционально уродлива его фигура. Да, в этом ему удалось переплюнуть Сидиуса. В уродстве.  
— Спокойствие — ложь, Верховный Лидер, вы разве не знали? — Люк рассмеялся, а Бен, стоящий рядом, бросил на своего дядю тревожный взгляд.  
«Думал, я знаю только один Кодекс?» — спросил Люк.  
— Вы любознательны, магистр, — Сноук снова рассмеялся. — Хорошо, мне нужны любознательные.  
— Я уверен, Верховный Лидер, что я вам нужен, — Люк наконец добрался до подножия трона и замер в нескольких шагах прежде, чем гвардейцы потеряли терпение. Путь до Верховного Лидера был неблизким. Скорее всего, это было призвано произвести впечатление или давало Сноуку время обдумать новый разговор.  
— Не думал, что мы так легко придем к соглашению, — Сноук одарил его внимательным взглядом, а потом переключился на Бена.  
— О каком соглашении идет речь? — наигранно удивился Люк.  
— Вы дали понять, что знаете, что я испытываю к вам интерес, — Сноуку пришлось ответить, несмотря на то, что он уже понял, что попал в ловушку.  
— Это ваши личные сложности, Верховный Лидер, я к вам интереса не испытываю, — ответил Люк.  
— И вы проделали весь этот путь, чтобы сказать мне об этом? — Сноук, опираясь о поручни, пододвинулся ближе.  
— Я проделал этот путь, чтобы положить конец спектаклю, который вы устроили.  
— Ты хочешь убить меня, джедай? — Сноук просверлил Люка взглядом.  
Темная Сторона, лежащая плащом на плечах, развернулась парой крыльев, которые выросли до края алого купола и закрыли его полностью. Тронный зал Верховного Лидера превратился в бездну.  
— Я не хочу убивать тебя, — сказал Люк. — Мне просто придется.  
Сноук сделал выпад, меч с алым лезвием появился в его руке в мгновение ока, но Люк знал что это произойдет. Как знал, что выйти живым из тронного зала сможет, только если перестанет сопротивляться.  
«Они выживут», — сказал он себе, подходя к самому краю.  
Бен рядом активировал меч — к ним приближались гвардейцы.  
Люк закрыл глаза и прыгнул вниз. Туда, где чернота превращалась в нечто большее. Она уже не была отсутствием света, она становилась живым существом со своей волей. Светлая Сторона куда охотнее рассказывала о своих намерениях, и все они были связаны с жизнью, обновлением и теплом. На дне Темной Стороны, скованные льдом, лежали самые мрачные страхи и воспоминания, фантазии, способные разрушить миллиарды жизней. И она не любила, когда ее беспокоили посторонние, но когда Люк протянул руку, заглянув в глаза бездны, она довольно сощурилась в ответ. Он понимал ее, а она... понимала его.  
По кончикам пальцев прошли первые разряды.  
Сноук отшатнулся обратно и вжался в трон.  
— Ты помнишь, что это такое, — догадался Люк, подходя ближе. — Твои шрамы...  
— Кто ты такой? — закричал Сноук. — _Что_ ты такое?  
— Ты никогда не поймешь этого, — ответил Люк.  
Энергия на его ладони просилась наружу. Не нужно было тратить силы на то, чтобы создать ее, нужно было только _разрешить_ ей материализоваться.  
Бен отбил атаки пары гвардейцев, медленно отступая в сторону Люка.  
Первый разряд молний Силы коснулся Сноука, заставив его кричать. Люк помнил, как это больно. Воспоминание об этой боли преследовало его всю жизнь. Но теперь боль приносила удовольствие. Не его боль — та, что он чувствовал внутри Сноука, когда тот кричал.  
На время заключив молнию обратно в ладонь, он развернулся и отбросил к стене гвардейцев.  
— Нет никакого смысла умирать за него, — сказал Люк, обращаясь к ним. Они замерли. — Что бы он ни обещал вам, он лгал.  
— Они следуют за мной, потому что я познал тайны Великой Силы! — закричал Сноук. — Убейте их!  
— Тайны Великой Силы? — Люк усмехнулся и не стал разворачиваться. Вместо этого он немного приподнял руку, чтобы гвардейцы видели ее, и неторопливо сжал. Сноук позади него закашлялся от недостатка воздуха. — Ему неизвестно ни одной тайны, он не может удержать в руке меч, он не знает, как защитить себя от самой простой атаки. Я не прошу вас вставать на колени, мне не нужна ваша верность. Я могу позаботиться о себе сам. Отступите, и вы останетесь живы.  
— Убейте, — хрипел Сноук.  
Гвардейцы одновременно сделали шаг назад, вернув оружие в исходное положение. Люк улыбнулся и сжал кулак до конца. Послышались хруст и звук падения безжизненного тела.  
Бен поднялся по ступеням к нему. Он смотрел вперед. Люк знал, что он видит — пустой трон. Большая часть его сознания вопила о том, что нужно развернуться и закончить начатое. Сесть на трон, получить в свое распоряжение новое поколение клонов, еще одну горстку форсьюзеров, хорошо обученных гвардейцев, технику, информацию разведки. Он мог бы многое сделать, обладая всем этим. Например, закончить тысячу и один республиканский спор о том, где место форсьюзера в иерархии гражданского общества.  
Бен развернулся и пошел к выходу. Люк вспомнил, что произошло перед тем, как они сели на Джакку.  
У него будет трон, возможно. И он будет на виду у всего Ордена или как там они называют себя. Зачем ему это?  
Темная Сторона подталкивала вперед:  
«Возьми это, возьми, ведь это власть!»  
«Нет, — Люк мысленно усмехнулся, — это не власть. Я обязательно покажу тебе, что такое власть, и ты поймешь, что эта игрушка не имеет к ней никакого отношения.»  
Существо недоверчиво взмахнуло хвостом, сворачиваясь у него за спиной и снова легло на плечи. Оно поверило и отступило, пообещав вернуться, если Люк не сдержит слово.  
Он спустился вниз и пошел следом за Беном. Пока они ждали, когда откроется дверь лифта, позади раздался шум. Люк обернулся — гвардейцы встали на одно колено, склонив головы. Через несколько секунд лифт отправился вниз.  
Штурмовики расступились, а Рыцарей он больше так и не увидел. Кроме истребителей в доке стояло несколько новых транспортных кораблей.  
— Выбирай, — предложил он Бену.  
Они сели в неприметный боевой шаттл для переброски пехоты. Шлюзы так и остались открытыми. Люк знал, что преследования можно не ждать. Очень скоро Разрушитель скрылся из виду.  
— Они найдут нового лидера, — сказал Бен.  
— Не такого и недостаточно быстро, — ответил Люк, закончив выстраивать маршрут автопилота.  
— Мы возвращаемся в Храм? — спросил он.  
Люк отстегнул ремни безопасности и молча протянул Бену руку. Когда их пальцы соприкоснулись, темное существо на плечах Люка проснулось.  
«Куда ты?» — спросило оно.  
«Куда захочу», — ответил Люк, улыбаясь.  
Бен сжал его руку изо всех сил.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> TM-канал - https://t.me/xxxgierre (ищите по названию xxxgierre)  
> Для доната есть https://money.yandex.ru/to/4100150628193


End file.
